¿Tienes Sentimientos?
by atdrizzle
Summary: ¿Cómo te llaman o como te identificas? R.A.C.H.E.L. – contestó la morena - ¿Cómo Rachel? – Preguntó Finn No, Recolector Autónomo de Conocimientos Humanos Especializado en Laboratorio. A.U. Finchel
1. Algo diferente

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Las ruinas de la ciudad estaban desiertas, no se percibía ningún movimiento alrededor, sólo había una muchacha de largo cabello oscuro y grandes ojos cafés vestida con un entero plateado, estaba caminando sola por la calles, recolectando elementos que alguna vez pertenecieron a la antigua raza humana, su misión era recorrer esos azotados lugares para determinar como había sido esa "civilización", esa información era relevante para su regenta, con ella podría revivir la gloria de la humanidad y crear nuevos asentamientos urbanos bajo su protección, su creadora solo deseaba establecer un mundo perfecto para quienes lo habían destruido. Los humanos eran seres desconocidos para la morena que caminaba lentamente, pero estaban clasificados en 2 grupos "Los Elegidos" humanos que deseaban participar voluntariamente en esta nueva utopía, quienes vivían en los centros de transición esperando pacientemente por esa nueva oportunidad que se les brindaba, allí se les proveía de lo necesario para vivir confortablemente mientras se avanzaba en el desarrollo de la nueva sociedad y "Los Rebeldes" la otra cara de la moneda de esa peculiar raza, eran las fuerzas opositoras al régimen, se consideraban peligrosos y dañinos, por ello eran capturados y encerrados en cárceles de cristal vigilados todo el día por cámaras de seguridad, este tipo de humanos era a los cuales la chica debía tratar. Su trabajo consistía principalmente en monitorearlos a través de las pantallas del cuarto de control y a veces interactuar con ellos con el objeto de hacer pequeños experimentos de cualquier índole, pero la chica prefería verlos desde lejos a tener que asumir la obligación de tener contacto con ellos, otros como ella podían hacerlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas de revisión la muchacha volvió a escanear el lugar asignado para la inspección, no había nada que pudiera ser de utilidad lavadoras, autos, ropa, ladrillos, tubos, etc., pilas de material inservible y oxidado que ya habían sido analizados, de repente un objeto brillante llamó su atención bajo una enorme pared de concreto a unos 30 metros bajo la superficie estaba una caja que tenía cristales trasparentes incrustados alrededor de su exterior, en su interior el análisis reveló que poseía resortes, tuercas, discos y cilindros, nunca había visto algo similar. Caminó al lugar donde levantó sin esfuerzos la pesada muralla arrojándola a una distancia considerable, cambió la polaridad magnética de su mano izquierda y la puso sobre la tierra para atraer el misterioso objeto, cuando lo tuvo en su poder abrió cuidadosamente la caja para no destruirla y un extraño sonido salió de su interior<p>

* * *

><p>La morena volvió al centro de descanso, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y observó minuciosamente lo que había encontrado, no se atrevía a abrir la caja porque el sonido que provenía de ella podría atraer la atención de sus compañeros, recordar la misteriosa melodía le hacía sentir algo extraño en su interior, pero los robots no tienen sentimientos, los robots sólo hacen lo que S.U.E. ordena. Entonces ¿Por qué lo guardaba? ¿Por qué había roto los protocolos establecidos por un objeto que parecía inservible? ¿Por qué reaccionaba?<p>

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que estemos en esta maldita jaula – gritó Puck golpeando la muralla de cristal – Esto es tu culpa – dijo abalanzándose hacia el muchacho alto que permanecía sentado en una esquina tarareando una canción<p>

Cálmate – ordenó Quinn poniéndose delante del chico del mohicano evitando que golpeara al camarada – Peleando no conseguiremos nada – Lo besó con furia para apaciguarlo, una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire miró al chico sentado y dijo fuertemente - ¿Puedes callarte de una vez? Nos vas a volver locos con esa estúpida tonada

Me la cantaba mi mamá cuando era niño – respondió Finn sin levantarse de su lugar – Me tranquiliza

* * *

><p>Ese sonido otra vez y proveniente de uno de los rebeldes ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía provenir de esos abusivos, maltratadores, asesinos y perversos seres? ¿Por qué su mente estaba llena de interrogantes? Por días se sometió al procedimiento establecido para borrar la memoria, pero cada vez que escuchaba esa melodía a través de la pantalla las mismas preguntas reaparecían, además sentía una fuerte conexión con el muchacho que emitía la melodía, tenía unos ojos que parecían inocentes, alguien como él no merecía estar encerrado en este lugar y un sólo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, tenía que ayudarlo. Solicitó un interrogatorio a S.U.E, concerniente a los 3 humanos de la jaula 414 en el sector 7G y a las pocas semanas recibió su aprobación<p>

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos fueron trasladados fuertemente encadenados y custodiados por varias máquinas que no parecían humanos, los encerraron en una sala hermética con paredes acolchadas<p>

Aquí debe ser donde hacen los interrogatorios – dijo Quinn fríamente controlando sus emociones – No podemos darles el gusto de escucharnos gritar – Los dos hombres asintieron al escuchar a la rubia hablar

La morena entró a la habitación, se acercó a cada uno para soltar las cadenas de pies y manos que traían, una vez liberados el humano con el mohicano se abalanzó hacia ella y sujetó por el cuello contra la pared

Suéltame o me veré en la obligación de aplicar mis habilidades para defenderme – explicó suavemente la chica mecánica no quería alterarlos – Sólo quiero ayudarlos

¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – Preguntó Puck sin soltarla

La muchacha robot lo empujó lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero el chico azotó fuertemente contra la pared opuesta – Te lo advertí – dijo seriamente y se dirigió a los otros que observaron la escena confundidos - Este es un laboratorio férreamente vigilado, así es que poseen dos alternativas me voy de este cuarto y ustedes buscan la forma de escapar o confían en mis excelsos conocimientos y me siguen

* * *

><p>La chica deslizó su tarjeta sobre el panel de control, una vez en la red desconectó las cámaras del lugar y siguiendo su plan de escape, guió a los muchachos a través de los pasillos del centro de operaciones. Una vez en el exterior los cuatro jóvenes se subieron a un auto volador, la chica robot deslizó la misma tarjeta y digitó su código para encender el vehículo, condujeron por varías horas a través del desierto post apocalíptico y cuando habían avanzado varios kilómetros se detuvo<p>

Hasta aquí los puedo dejar – dijo la chica mecánica bajándose del auto – El resto corre por su cuenta

¿Qué vas hacer tú? – Preguntó Finn quien desde el primer momento en que la vió entrar a la sala se sintió atraído hacia ella

Me voy a autodestruir – respondió la morena, los chicos se miraron confundidos – El protocolo de vigilancia del centro se ha roto, existen fallas en el sistema y obviamente yo soy la responsable

¿Por qué te vas a autodestruir? – Inquirió Quinn ante la fría respuesta de la máquina – Lo más probable es que te reprogramen

He cometido el delito de alta traición, mi comportamiento reciente es deplorable por ello es mi obligación hacerlo – explicó la chica seriamente sin ningún tipo de emoción

Entonces es la despedida para siempre – rió Puck – Gracias nena por el paseo – Tomó la mano de Quinn para alejarse del lugar

No podemos dejarla – dijo Finn aunque no confiaba en los robots, había algo en ella, no sabía como explicarlo – Arriesgó su vida por nosotros

Es una maldita máquina – contestó Puck enfadado – No tiene vida, además puede ser un truco para engañarnos y descubrir donde está nuestro escondite

Nos ayudó, por lo tanto pertenece a la resistencia – argumentó Finn tomando la mano de la chica robot, se sentía calida y suave como la piel humana – No creo que haya hecho todo esto para engañarnos ¿o Sí? – Preguntó mirando a la morena

No puedo hacer eso – dijo la morena – No está dentro de mi objetivo descubrir el cuartel de la resistencia humana, mi programación señala específicamente la misión que debo realizar

Podría sernos de utilidad – señaló Quinn levantando la ceja y sonriendo – Debe tener información valiosa de las máquinas

Me niego – resopló Puck – ella es una enemiga

Ella viene con nosotros – ordenó la rubia - Yo soy la que tiene el grado más alto, por lo tanto tomo las decisiones

* * *

><p>En un principio la morena se negó a acompañarlos porque era su obligación en el caso de sentir daños en su programación autodestruirse, pero no podía abandonar al muchacho de la hermosa voz y sólo para protegerlo decidió aceptar la extraña propuesta. Llevaban horas caminando hacia el escondite, los tres humanos delante del robot que los seguía unos metros más atrás, Puck no paraba de señalar que era una mala idea en todo el camino y Quinn seguía argumentando las ventajas de su plan. Finn aburrido de escuchar la pelea entre los dos jóvenes se acercó a la misteriosa chica<p>

Por cierto puedes llamarme Finn – dijo el chico - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llaman o como te identificas?

R.A.C.H.E.L. – contestó la morena

¿Cómo Rachel? – Preguntó Finn

No, Recolector Autónomo de Conocimientos Humanos Especializado en Laboratorio

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado ;)<strong>


	2. Camino a lo desconocido

**Advertencia: Este es un fic de ciencia ficción por lo tanto pasan cosas extrañas**

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>El camino hacia el escondite era largo, ya habían caminado sin parar por tres días en pleno desierto, en las noches hacía mucho frío y en el día hacía mucho calor, pero los chicos eran fuertes, habían sobrevivido a peores condiciones climáticas y conocían el camino a la perfección, afortunadamente ya estaban cerca de las montañas, debían cruzarlas para llegar a la base.<p>

En las laderas de las montañas encontraron una cueva que les serviría de refugio por una noche, los chicos necesitaban descansar para la ardua travesía que aún les esperaba. Para mantener el calor Finn, Puck y Quinn se acostaron en el suelo juntos alrededor de una fogata.

Si quieres puedes acostarte con nosotros – invitó Finn a la morena – Para mantener el calor

Esa cosa no duerme – dijo Puck abrazando a Quinn – Ni siquiera debe tener frío

No siento el clima helado porque apague mis censores – respondió R.A.C.H.E.L. – pero dormir es una parte esencial para ahorrar energía – Aunque a la morena no le agradaban los humanos Finn parecía ser diferente, entonces se acercó a él para acostarse a su lado e imitando lo que hizo Puck rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del muchacho

Esto se siente bien – replicó Finn al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la muchacha junto al suyo pero al ver la reacción de extrañeza de sus amigos se ruborizó y señaló – Lo que quise decir es que no pensé que los robots fueran tan cálidos

Mi epidermis mantiene la temperatura a un nivel confortable – explicó la chica mecánica – Para proteger mis circuitos internos

* * *

><p>Los cuatro muchachos se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo, cuando R.A.C.H.E.L. empezó a sentir algo que se acercaba, según su percepción se encontraba alrededor de 1000 kilómetros, a esa distancia no podía saber si eran robot o humanos, así que despertó a los tres humanos<p>

¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Quinn dudando de los conocimientos de la chica

Si puedes sentirlos – dijo Puck por primera vez confiando en la morena - ¿También nos sienten a nosotros?

Sí son robots como yo – explicó la morena – Sí, pero necesitan estar alrededor de 500 kilómetros para saberlo con exactitud, yo soy de un nivel más avanzado porque mi programación está enfocada en buscar información sola, por ello necesito verificar el peligro del lugar al cual debo acceder, a 800 kilómetros de distancia puedo señalar que se está acercando

Entonces esperaremos a que estén más cerca para estar seguros – ordenó la rubia – Así sabremos a que nos enfrentamos

Ya será muy tarde si son robots – respondió la muchacha – Tenemos la habilidad de correr a 1000 kilómetros por hora y quienes están especializados en la búsqueda de las fuerzas opositoras hasta 2000 kilómetros por hora, jamás alcanzarán a escapar con las habilidades que les he visto demostrar

* * *

><p>Los cuatro chicos empezaron a escapar en la dirección contraria a lo que percibió la chica mecánica, pero tratando de mantenerse cerca de las montañas, caminaron por varias horas alejándose del posible peligro. A mitad de la travesía la morena distinguió otros seres acercándose, definitivamente los estaban rodeando, ante la noticia los humanos se congelaron<p>

Son demasiados como para repelerlos sola – señaló R.A.C.H.E.L. – Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para distraerlos, así ustedes podrán escapar

No – dijo Finn mirando a Quinn y a Puck – Hay otra forma ¿Puedes evitar que te vean?

¿Estás loco? – Gritó la rubia era la única alternativa pero se utilizaba sólo en casos extremos – No podemos revelarle nuestro secreto a esta máquina

No podemos sacrificarla si ha llegado hasta aquí con nosotros – replicó Finn con ojos suplicantes a su comandante - Debemos hacerlo es lo único que nos puede salvar a todos

¿Y si es una trampa? – Preguntó Quinn exasperada ante los riesgos de la decisión – ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar nuestro secreto?

Yo confío en ella – respondió Finn sin dudarlo observando a la morena - Si no fuera por ella no estaríamos aquí

Yo también – agregó Puck – Esas habilidades podrían sernos útiles en lo que queda del viaje, tú misma me lo repetiste por horas

La rubia miró a la chica y con un suspiro dijo – Está bien

¿Puedes desaparecer? – Volvió a preguntar Finn a la morena que había observado la discusión en silencio

Tendría que enterrarme y apagarme – respondió la morena - ¿Qué harán ustedes?

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. empezó a girar sobre sí misma a gran velocidad y actuando como una perforadora hizo un agujero de al menos 70 metros de profundidad, volvió a subir a la superficie escalando por las paredes de su creación. Cuando la amenaza cerca les avisó a los chicos quienes presionaron sus muñecas y ante los ojos de la morena los tres desaparecieron – Estamos aquí, es momento que desaparezcas de su percepción también – escuchó la débil voz de Finn, entonces sabiendo que ya estaba seguro, bajó por el agujero y cuando estaba en el fondo apagó su sistema operativo<p>

Finn, Puck y Quinn vieron como las máquinas pasaron por el lugar, tal como había dicho la morena, ellos habían percibido la presencia de los humanos en la zona, así que buscaron minuciosamente a los rebeldes y después de hacerlo durante una hora desaparecieron. Esperaron en el sitio sin moverse hasta que volvieron a la normalidad, entonces avisaron a la chica robot y una vez que ella salió de su escondite volvieron a emprender su travesía en busca de la base humana. Al llegar a la cima de las montañas descansaron un par de días y descendieron, cruzar esa fortaleza de piedra les tomó cuatro días para escalar y sólo dos para descender. Cuando faltaban un par de días para alcanzar su destino los chicos se separaron en parejas. Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionaría el concejo ante el robot, por ello decidió que Puck la acompañara al escondite para explicar su decisión sin poner en riesgo la ubicación de la resistencia ante los agudos sentidos de la chica mecánica, Finn se quedaría vigilando a la morena que parecía inofensiva después de la muestra de lealtad realizada en el camino

* * *

><p>¿Por qué nos ayudaste a escapar? – Preguntó Finn curioso por la actitud de la chica<p>

No lo hice por tus compañeros rebeldes – reconoció R.A.C.H.E.L. – Quería ayudarte a ti, eres especial, diferente a los demás

Finn quedó sorprendido ante la declaración de la muchacha – Nunca había estado tan cerca de un robot, eres tan similar a nosotros – y se sentó al lado de ella

Yo tampoco había estado tan cerca de un humano – respondió la morena mirándolo a los ojos, algo muy extraño comenzó a ocurrir en su sistema operativo central – Por regla general no me agradan los seres humanos

Definitivamente era una chica muy hermosa, sus grandes ojos cafés los hipnotizaban y sus labios brillantes lo tentaban, le acarició con una mano su rostro – Tienes una piel muy suave – tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y se acercó para besarla

Al ver el extraño comportamiento del muchacho R.A.C.H.E.L. se paró abruptamente - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó, definitivamente esta situación le estaba causando un problema ya que su sistema estaban muy errático

Besarte – respondió Finn honestamente, definitivamente quería sentir sus labios presionados contra los de él - ¿Hay algún problema?

No sé de qué estás hablando pero no lo vuelvas a intentar – contestó la muchacha

* * *

><p>El concejo estaba muy molesto con la actitud de Quinn, ella era una comandante de alto rango dentro de la base rebelde, se caracterizaba por ser una mujer juiciosa y valiente<p>

No podemos confiar en las maquinas – exclamó Cooter ante las palabras de la comandante – Se han tratado de infiltrar muchas veces para causarnos problemas

Si no fuera por ella estaríamos muertos – replicó Puck defendiendo la postura de la rubia – Nos salvó dos veces

Realmente estamos muy felices de tenerlos de vuelta – dijo Emma – Pero Cooter tiene razón, fácilmente podría ser un plan de S.U.E. para destruirnos

Pero tiene información que nos podría servir de mucha utilidad – siguió defendiendo su decisión la rubia – Ahora sabemos que esas máquinas nos pueden sentir cuando están a 1000 kilómetros, al menos el modelo más avanzado – Las caras de los consejeros seguían siendo de rechazo, tenía que convencerlos de alguna manera – Sólo les pido que la conozcan y hablen con ella – Los consejeros se retiraron a deliberar

* * *

><p>Las cosas entre Finn y R.A.C.H.E.L. habían estado muy silenciosas desde el asunto del beso, la muchacha robot estaba muy acelerada desde ese momento y cada vez que se acercaba a ella, algo extraño en su interior pasaba ¿Por qué este ser le causaba tantos conflictos? Ella no podía sentir, después de todo era un robot. El chico aunque tenía muchas ganas de acercarse a la morena había tratado de mantenerse alejado, no quería indisponerla ni incomodarla, se sentía muy nervioso por ello empezó a tararear su canción<p>

¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó R.A.C.H.E.L. al escuchar esa melodía que la atraía sin razón – ¿Ese sonido que estás haciendo?

Es una canción que me cantaba mi mamá cuando niño – explicó Finn

Yo nunca había escuchado un sonido así – señaló la chica y por primera vez desde el inicio de la travesía Finn pudo ver un rasgo de emoción en su rostro– Yo no puedo hacer algo como eso

¿Tienes lengua? – Preguntó el muchacho y la robot le sacó la lengua, él sonrió ante su gesto - Yo creo que si puedes, te voy a enseñar

* * *

><p>El concejo había deliberado por horas y Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa, realmente creía que era una excelente oportunidad de conocer a las máquinas, no podían ni debían desaprovecharla, algo en la mirada del robot la hacía sentir que podía confiar en ella. Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos cuando la llamaron para comunicarle la decisión - Queremos conocerla – replicó Will y esto provocó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia<p>

* * *

><p>Finn le enseñó a cantar y la chica mecánica olvidó sus conflictos internos, estaba muy entusiasmada con todo lo que había aprendido, esto le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había imaginado<p>

Tienes hermosa voz – dijo Finn una vez que terminaron de cantar – Rachel

No soy Rachel – explicó la chica mecánica ante la mención y lo corrigió – Soy R.A.C.H.E.L.

¿Puedo decirte Rachel? – Preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa y ella sólo asintió no podía negarse ante su petición, en eso apareció el concejo junto a su comandante

¿Eres una espía de S.U.E.? – Interrumpió Cooter seriamente - ¿Cuál es tu misión?

No, soy una infiltrada – contestó la morena – Mi programa está enfocado en recabar información sobre los humanos y estudiarla

Lo siento – dijo Will mirando a Quinn que sólo asintió – No podemos recibirla en nuestra base, definitivamente es un peligro

Tendrás que autodestruirte – ordenó Shannon fríamente

Finn se acercó al concejo para tratar de convencerlos, pero la morena lo miró y murmuró – Adiós – sabía que era lo mejor para los dos, entonces se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria donde habían aparecido Quinn y el resto de los humanos

Detente – ordenó Will – Sabes demasiado de nosotros… tendrás que hacerlo enfrente de nosotros para asegurarnos de que no le contaras nada a S.U.E.

No puedo – replicó Rachel – Todo ser vivo que esté a 1000 kilómetros a mi alrededor morirá – Los humanos la miraron extrañados, no podía hacerlo delante de Finn, ella había renunciado a su mundo por protegerlo y si ejecutaba el procedimiento todo habría sido en vano – Activo una bomba radioactiva en mi interior para autodestruirme

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los comentarios<br>**


	3. No todos confían

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Esto debe ser una mentira – señaló Shannon ante la confesión de la máquina<p>

No tengo necesidad de mentir, tengo una manera de probarlo a través de un contador Geiger – señaló la morena al ver las expresiones de incredulidad de los humanos – El procedimiento dura 4 horas, a las 2 horas los niveles de radiación de mi cuerpo empezaran a subir, durante el transcurso de los primeros 60 minutos puedo detenerlo, pero pasado ese tiempo ya no podré hacer nada para detenerlo ya que mi procesador entra en una fase automática

¿Por qué utilizas un procedimiento tan complejo? – Preguntó Will

El concejo no confiaba en ella pero ante su advertencia y la imposibilidad de dejarla ir sin saber exactamente que cumpliría su palabra de autodestruirse decidieron llevársela con ellos para comprobar si decía la verdad respecto a su procedimiento de autodestrucción. La morena no deseaba ir con ellos porque creía que era peligroso para Finn, pero como el muchacho se lo pidió dulcemente accedió a acompañarlos a donde fuera que quisieran llevarla.

* * *

><p>Obviamente no la iban a llevar a la base, entraron en una especie de túnel que los dirigió a unos 100 metros bajo tierra y enviaron a Puck a buscar el contador Geiger para probar que decía la verdad, el tiempo pasaba lento, el concejo se mantenía alejado de ella y la miraban con ojos suspicaces, nadie confiaba en ella, salvo Quinn y Finn que se mantuvieron junto a ella en silencio, compartiendo palabras sin sentido para la morena, de vez en cuando el muchacho le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba, Rachel no sabía el significado de sus actos, pero su cuerpo reacciona cada vez que él la tocaba ¿Por qué?. Cuando llegó el muchacho del mohicano con el instrumento, le ordenaron demostrar sus habilidades<p>

Debía activar el procedimiento a través de su subconsciente, no era algo que hubiera hecho antes, por ello sólo conocía la teoría y no sabía exactamente como se sentiría, entonces por miedo a que Finn pudiera sufrir en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control no apagó sus censores, el saber que ella también sentiría dolor le daba tranquilidad como si compartiera algo con él, después de 2 horas empezó a percibir un calor tan intenso en su interior como si se estuviese derritiendo, era una sensación tan poderosa que no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, cayó al suelo y se enroscó en forma de ovillo

¿No es suficiente? – Gritó Finn al ver a la chica retorciéndose y trató de acercarse a ella para tratar de ayudarla, siendo detenido por miembros del concejo – Por favor

¿Por qué te comportas así? – Preguntó Cooter mirándola fríamente – Dijiste que el objeto de este "procedimiento" era que nadie se diera cuenta de tus intenciones

No apague mis censores – respondió Rachel tratando de calmar sus sentidos y recuperar la compostura

Detente – gritó Will mostrando a los consejeros el contador Geiger – El medidor está subiendo a velocidad abismante

* * *

><p>El concejo se retiró a deliberar mientras dejaba a la chica mecánica custodiada por Quinn, Puck y Finn, debían decidir que iban a hacer con la morena.<p>

¿Por qué los capturaron? – Preguntó Rachel, sólo a los humanos peligrosos los enviaban al laboratorio y Finn no parecía de ese tipo

Estábamos tratando de robar el almacén del "zoológico" – dijo Puck y apuntando a Finn agregó – Cuando a éste le bajo lo niñita

No se pongan a pelear ahora – pidió Quinn parándose en medio de los 2 que se miraban con furia – Como no iba a intentarlo era su familia

Casi nos matan por su culpa – refutó Puck

¿Estaban en el centro de transición? – Preguntó Rachel mirando al muchacho que sólo asintió, al ver su preocupación decidió que debía hacer algo por Finn – Si quieres reunirte con ellos yo puedo ayudarte a rescatarlos

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn y Puck se fueron dejándolos solos, la morena le pidió a Finn que la llevara al exterior del túnel, sin dudar un segundo de sus palabras hizo lo que le pidió<p>

Tus superiores no confían en mí, por ello es poco probable que acepten mis indicaciones – dijo Rachel analizando lo sucedido anteriormente – si realmente quieres salvar a tu mamá y a tu hermano tendremos que hacerlo sólo tú y yo ¿Te atreves?

Finn lo pensó un segundo y asintió – Creo en ti – al decir esto la morena lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr lentamente, se sintió un poco incómodo al ser tan alto y ser cargado por una mujer que parecía tan frágil - Esto no es necesario y con esta velocidad no llegaremos muy lejos

Así empezamos a correr todos, ahora rodéame fuerte con tus brazos y cubre tu cara en mi hombro – explicó la chica robot y de a poco llegó a su máxima velocidad 1000 kilómetros por hora

* * *

><p>Quinn y Puck se enfrentaron nuevamente al concejo, para contarles sobre el plan de la morena, era difícil que los apoyaran pero tal vez era una buena oportunidad para demostrar que el juicio de la rubia había sido el correcto<p>

¿Cómo sabemos que no era su plan en un principio? – Preguntó Emma con preocupación – ¿Tal vez nos está guiando a una trampa?

Ella no sabía que la madre y el hermano de Finn estaban en el zoológico – argumentó Quinn – Ni siquiera sabía las circunstancias de nuestra captura

Eso es lo que quieren que creamos – replicó Shannon

¿Por qué quiere ayudar a Carole y Kurt? – Interrumpió Cooter - ¿Qué relación tiene ese robot con Finn?

No lo sé – respondió la rubia dándose cuenta de la excesiva preocupación que tenía la morena con el chico – La vimos por primera vez en la cárcel

Un chico entró súbitamente para acercarse a Shannon a susurrarle algo, entonces la mujer se levantó furiosamente – Tu "amiguita" se llevó a Finn – Y todos quedaron en silencio

* * *

><p>A unos 1000 kilómetros de la fortificación Rachel se detuvo para que el muchacho pudiera aplicar su extraña habilidad, el camino había sido complicado y la morena había aplicado al máximo sus capacidades para llegar al lugar sin problemas, había detectado máquinas buscándolos, pero ante la mínima advertencia se había alejado del peligro y tomado otra dirección, se habían demorado 2 días en llegar a ese lugar<p>

Prométeme que estarás a salvo – pidió Finn a la robot mirándola a los ojos

¿Me estás dando una orden? – Preguntó Rachel

No – negó el muchacho – Sólo quiero que te cuides porque me preocupas

Al llegar a la puerta de la fortificación un ejército rodeó a Rachel, entonces suavemente bajó a Finn quien no podía ser percibido por los robots. Las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de ambos, una vez en el interior se separaron, el muchacho fue a buscar a su familia, pero antes se dio vuelta para ver como la morena escoltada por 2 máquinas caminaba en dirección contraria – Espero que todo salga bien – pensó mientras la veía alejarse

* * *

><p>En el centro de control estaba el chico que conocía, la miraba inquisitivamente, obviamente tenía muchas preguntas, pero podía ver que su rostro se dulcificó de inmediato al verla, esperaba encontrar algo totalmente diferente, alguien que de inmediato se comunicara con S.U.E. y la llevara ante ella para recibir su merecido castigo, ya tenía un plan para demorarlo y permitir que Finn tuviera tiempo para rescatar a su familia, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que él también era diferente, tal vez no era la única que reaccionaba<p>

Pensé que te habían secuestrado los rebeldes – dijo el muchacho – Al menos ese es el informe que transmitió S.A.N.T.A.N.A.

No, algo pasó – contestó Rachel, sabiendo que la explicación que había planeado era poco creíble, pero necesitaba iniciar una discusión para ganar tiempo – una caja con un sonido desconocido me hizo sentir cosas

Eso es imposible, somos robots nos movemos por la lógica – replicó el chico – No tenemos sentimientos

Lo sé – asintió la morena – pero esto va más allá de la lógica J.E.S.S.E.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ;)<strong>


	4. El rescate

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Finn caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar el panel de control que le había descrito Rachel, lo hacía lentamente porque era un efecto secundario de su habilidad, llegó al lugar y deslizo la tarjeta de la muchacha con su respectivo código, cuando tipeo el nombre de su madre y su hermano confirmó sus sospechas, ahí estaban su familia con los datos exactos de su localización.<p>

Había mucha gente en el sitio, Finn quisiera rescatarlos a todos, pero algunas personas preferían vivir en esos "zoológicos", unos habían nacido ahí creyendo en la falsa esperanza que les daba S.U.E. sobre la re-construcción de las supuestas ciudades y otros simplemente estaban cansados de luchar, resignados a vivir ahí creyendo que tal vez era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar después de todo el lugar tenía casas humana con lujos que no se contaban en el exterior, según lo que había oído.

Finn se dirigió a la puerta más cercana a la ubicación de su familia para deslizar nuevamente la tarjeta, ante esta acción la puerta se abrió una vez que presionó el código, al pasarla se cerró a su espalda, situación que le pareció muy extraña, pero esperaba que sólo fuera efecto del sistema y no que se hubieran percatado de su presencia

* * *

><p>El concejo no quiso culpar a Quinn por lo sucedido con Finn y la robot, pero la rubia se sentía mal, nunca pensó que la pudiesen traicionar de esa manera, no podían hacer nada por ellos, solo les quedaba esperar porque era muy peligroso tratar de rescatar personas residentes en el "zoológico", pero ella no le temía a nada, además habían pasado demasiados días sin saber de ellos, necesitaba ayuda y sabía exactamente quien se la podía brindar<p>

Tenemos que ayudarlos – señaló Quinn entrando al bunker de Puck

Estaba esperando que lo dijeras – respondió el muchacho – Somos un equipo

No podemos hacerlo solos – replicó la rubia - Esto no va a ser fácil

* * *

><p>Finn vio a su madre de lejos y al acercarse se quedó impactado al ver las marcas en los brazos de su madre, la vida en ese lugar al parecer no era lo que él imaginaba. Los ojos de Carole se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hijo y se acercó a abrazarlo con emoción, pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver, hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de él<p>

Tenemos que irnos ahora – susurró Finn a su oído, tratando de mantener la calma - ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Esta dentro de la casa – respondió la mujer sin poder dejar de abrazar a su hijo – Te he extrañado tanto

Yo también mamá – dijo el muchacho – Pronto iremos a casa

* * *

><p>Entonces ¿Por qué no me has denunciado? – Preguntó Rachel mirando al chico – Cometí alta traición al ayudar a esos humanos<p>

No he recibido esa orden – la verdad es que el chico estaba muy preocupado por la morena, cada vez que regresaba al centro de descanso conversaban sobre sus respectivas misiones y la verdad es que echaba de menos esos momentos - ¿Qué pasó con la caja?

La escondí en mi habitación – respondió la morena al notar el repentino interés de su par en la historia – en mi caja fuerte

Un sonido los interrumpió, entonces el muchacho se acercó al panel de control y se sorprendió al ver lo que la pantalla señalaba - ¿Por qué tu código abrió una de las celdas 2 veces? – Preguntó mirando a la morena

Debe ser un desperfecto J.E.S.S.E. – respondió la muchacha abrazándolo por la espalda – mi código es 23779 no lo olvides - susurró presionando el botón que estaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello, el efecto sólo duraría una hora a menos que lo encontraran y lo volvieran a activar, a toda prisa salió del lugar y repitió el mismo procedimiento de apagado a los robots que se encontraban custodiando la sala de control, afortunadamente para ella eran no eran evolucionados, después de colocarlos junto al cuerpo del robot con cabello rizado, caminó al punto de encuentro, ya sabía que se encontraban en el sitio indicado porque podía sentir su tarjeta

* * *

><p>Antes de salir de la celda tanto Carole como Kurt utilizaron sus habilidades para no ser percibidos por los robots, caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta fortificada que los separaba del exterior, una vez más Finn utilizó la tarjeta de la morena para que estas se abrieran y en las afueras se subieron a uno de los vehículos estacionados<p>

¿Por qué no nos vamos? – Preguntó Kurt preocupado ansiaba ver a su padre y hacía mucho tiempo que no se había inyectado el suero, temía que los robots lo percibieran en cualquier momento – No sabemos cuánto va a durar el efecto

Tenemos que esperar – respondió Finn sin poder alejar su vista de la puerta y murmuró – Ella lo prometió

Estamos esperando a Quinn y a los demás – dijo Carole, sabía que su hijo no podía entrar al centro de transición solo y ante la rapidez de su escape, no hubo tiempo de explicaciones - ¿Verdad? – Fue interrumpida por un ruido y vio como una pequeña morena abría la puerta del lugar con sus propias manos y se acercaba hacía donde se encontraban

Un maldito robot – gritó Kurt al ver el espectáculo delante de sus ojos

Si no fuera por ella no podría haber hecho esto – explicó Finn – Esta es su tarjeta

Es una máquina, no podemos confiar en ella – insistió Kurt murmurando

Puedo escucharte – dijo Rachel subiéndose al vehículo – Pero comprendo tu comportamiento, no eres el único que desconfía – tomó su tarjeta y encendió el vehículo alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar

* * *

><p>Viajaron por varias horas y el efecto de los humanos desapareció, durante todo el tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, tanto Kurt como Carole estaban impresionados ante la ayuda brindada por uno de ellos, ambos recordaban el momento en que fueron capturados y la vida en el centro de transición era algo que definitivamente deseaban olvidar. Finn no hablaba porque no quería incomodar a Rachel explicándole a su madre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos los últimos días y la morena no quería decir nada porque no podía creer todo lo que había pasado ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera transformado en una traidora? Desde que por primera vez vio la luz supo que los rebeldes eran sus enemigos, nunca le habían gustado y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado ¿Quién soy yo realmente? Se preguntaba continuamente. Llegaron al punto acordado y dejaron el auto programándolo para que siguiera un camino establecido como lo habían hecho con el vehículo anterior, empezaron a caminar y Kurt ya no pudo más, iban a su hogar junto a uno de ellos<p>

Necesito que me expliques esto – dijo Kurt mirando extrañado a su medio hermano

Estoy con Kurt – agregó Carole mirando a la chica mecánica

Es una larga historia – respondió Finn mirando a la morena – avancemos a un lugar seguro y les contaré todo

* * *

><p>Después de caminar por varias horas llegaron al sitio para descansar que habían presupuestado Finn les contó a Carole y Kurt, todo lo que le había sucedido a él, Puck y Quinn "<em>Su grupo debían robar provisiones de la bodega del "zoológico", tenían 5 horas para realizar la operación porque esto era lo que duraba el efecto del suero, todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado, las motos estaban debidamente escondidas (estos vehículos tampoco eran percibidos debido a que el combustible que utilizaban tenía el mismo químico del suero) lo único que les había costado fue entrar al sitio porque debían esperar que alguien abriera la puerta tanto para que pudieran entrar como para poder salir. <em>

_Carole y Kurt habían sido capturados hacía más de un año, por ello Finn había perdido la esperanza de volverlos a ver y pensaba que estaban muertos, pero cuando iban a salir del lugar escuchó como uno de los robots mencionó el nombre de su madre y de su hermano, tanto Quinn como Puck oyeron el comentario y vieron su rostro, trataron de convencerlo que no tratara de entrar al lugar a rescatarlos, porque era peligroso, toda persona que fuera capturada no había vuelto jamás. _

_Volvieron a sus respectivos vehículos y cuando volvían a casa Finn poco a poco se fue quedando atrás para finalmente dar la vuelta e intentar hacer algo por sus seres queridos, sus amigos se percataron de su ausencia y volvieron a buscarlo pensando que había tenido algún problema de carácter mecánico, pero ninguno había calculado bien el efecto del suero y cuando llegaron de vuelta al "zoológico" este ya había pasado por ello fueron detectados de inmediato y atacados por una serie de máquinas, trataron de poner resistencia, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y los enviaron a la cárcel donde conocieron a Rachel..._".

Cuando Finn terminó de contar la historia Carole abrazó a la morena por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo, la chica robot no sabía que hacer porque era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo como ello, se sentía muy extraña, además estaba consternada por el relato del muchacho, el haber visto a J.E.S.S.E. le había recordado todo lo que había perdido y no le gustaba que se refiriera a sus compañeros con malas palabras, después de todo ellos no les habían hecho daño, sólo cumplían órdenes y S.U.E. quería hacer un mundo mejor para todos ¿Por qué se había propuesto como misión proteger a alguien que no los entendía? Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca

* * *

><p>La morena empezó a sentir que algo se acercaba, como Carole estaba cansada Finn decidió que ella fuera a investigar la situación y cuando se acercó a la distancia requerida descubrió a Quinn, entonces le explicó lo sucedido y la razón por la que habían emprendido la tarea solos, la rubia pareció entender, ambas chicas estaban conscientes de la actitud del concejo frente a los robot, por ello asintió y llamó por radio a sus compañeros. Quinn, Puck, Tina y Blaine fueron al encuentro de Finn, Carole y Kurt, el reencuentro entre ellos fue emocionante, pero la morena se quedó mirando especialmente el beso apasionado que compartieron Blaine y Kurt nadie se dio cuenta de su actitud salvo una persona<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por su lindos comentarios no saben lo que significan para mí :)<br>**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;)**


	5. Tratando de ser como ellos

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Ante la hazaña realizada por la chica robot el concejo no tuvo otra alternativa que darle una oportunidad, para no causar problemas en la población decidieron que sólo los miembros del concejo, el grupo comandado por Quinn y Carole debían conocer el verdadero origen de la chica mecánica, por el momento sería una prisionera más del centro de transición proveniente de otra base, para ello debía actuar y parecerse a uno de ellos, por lo tanto viviría con la rubia quien sería la encargada de ayudarla y secretamente vigilarla, puesto que aún seguían desconfiando de ella, creían que de alguna manera su extraño comportamiento a favor de la resistencia radicaba en el joven Hudson y necesitaban saber la razón de esta conexión<p>

* * *

><p>No encuentro el motivo de utilizar estas vestimentas – explicó Rachel quien estaba incómoda sin su entero habitual – Mi vestuario está diseñado para protegerme, especialmente las botas que son aptas para resistir el roce cuando corro, esto desaparecería en segundos<p>

Así nos vestimos nosotros – señaló Blaine – Es cómodo

No encuentro la diferencia entre usar esta ropa y estar desnuda – dijo la morena

Por mi no hay problema – replicó Puck con una sonrisa maquiavélica – Definitivamente me gusta esta nena

Rachel empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones ante la vista de todos pero la rubia la detuvo – No, la idea es que parezcas uno de nosotros y si andas desnuda definitivamente nadie creerá que eres humana, además creo que se te ve bien – Pero la chica mecánica no entendía el significado de esa frase

Necesitamos tatuarla - interrumpió Tina ante las miradas de descontento de sus compañeros hombres - ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó al romperse la aguja al presionarla contra la piel de la morena, quien se quejó cuando sintió el pinchazo

Podrían tener la amabilidad de avisarme antes de hacerme daño – dijo Rachel apuntando la aguja y sosteniendo su brazo adolorido - Para apagar mis censores

¿Sientes dolor? – Preguntó Finn ante la reacción de la chica y recordando la prueba que realizó

La vamos a pintar – señaló Quinn tomando los implementos y acercándose a la morena

El dolor es un mecanismo de defensa – explicó Rachel mirando a Finn – Si algo me hace daño lo detecto porque puede causarme problemas ¿Por qué quieren tatuarme?

Todos nos tatuamos – dijo Tina y bajó su voz para agregar – Así nos diferenciarnos de ustedes – Todos quedaron en silencio ante el comentario

Necesitas un apodo – señaló Blaine quebrando el hielo – Cuando estamos fuera de la base todos tenemos uno, Yo soy Warbler, Tina es Asian, Finn es Finny-D, Quinn es Ice Q y Noah es Puck

Yo siempre soy Puck – respondió el chico del mohicano, todos los hombres rieron menos las muchachas que rodaron los ojos

Serás Rach – dijo la rubia - ¿Hay muchos robots como tú? – Preguntó tratando de averiguar un poco sobre la extraña chica

Somos varios pero cada uno posee un código individualizado respectivo, el mío es 23779 – explicó la morena – Si con tu pregunta te refieres a nuestra apariencia física la respuesta es no, cada uno tiene un fenotipo único, es verdad que existen ciertos patrones similares en la creación de los modelos, pero todos somos diferentes

* * *

><p>Los asentamientos humanos se ubicaban a 1000 metros bajo la tierra, para entrar a la base se requería bajar 300 metros por una red de túneles y sólo en uno de ellos había carros que a través de rieles se dirigían a la orbe humana, a la altura de los 600 metros el túnel estaba iluminado para permitir la visión del lugar, los seres humanos vivían en bunkers debidamente acondicionados resistentes al calor de las profundidades. Quinn y Rachel entraron al hogar de la rubia, donde esta comenzó a explicarle donde se instalaría y las reglas existentes en la comunidad humana a la chica mecánica<p>

¿Por qué te quedaste mirando fijamente el beso entre Kurt y Blaine? – Preguntó Quinn mientras escondía la ropa de la morena - ¿Nunca habías visto un beso?

Así que eso es un beso – dijo Rachel pensando en la propuesta que Finn le había hecho hace unos días atrás, recordar ese momento la volvió a inquietar, echaba de menos el procedimiento para borrar la memoria – No ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Los besos son demostraciones de amor entre dos personas – explicó la rubia – Kurt y Blaine se quieren mucho, incluso viven juntos

Entonces debes querer mucho a Puck porque siempre te veía a través de la pantalla besándolo, además rodeabas su cuello con tus brazos e incluso lo tocabas constantemente – señaló la morena - ¿Por qué no vives con él?

A Quinn se le subieron los colores al rostro ante los dichos de la morena ¿Cuánto tiempo los había estado observando? trató de calmarse para explicarle la situación – La vida en la guerra no es fácil, es cierto que siento cosas por él – reconoció la rubia suspirando – Pero he visto muchas veces la muerte y trato de no apegarme a nadie ¿Tú sientes algo por Finn?

Yo soy un robot, no puedo tener sentimientos – respondió Rachel

* * *

><p>La primera vez que la chica mecánica tendría contacto con otros habitantes de la base sería en la fiesta que habían preparado para celebrar la vuelta de Carole y Kurt a su hogar, la morena aún no estaba familiarizada con las costumbres humanas por lo tanto todos quienes conocían su secreto se comprometieron a ayudarla, salvo Kurt que apenas la miraba, era la oportunidad perfecta para probarla porque no había mucha gente.<p>

Rachel se sentó a mirar a los humanos, ella tenía un concepto tan diferente de lo que podía apreciar, las personas reían, los niños corrían alegres, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las constantes demostraciones de cariño que veía entre ellos, al menos pensaba que era cariño según la explicación de la rubia.

Blaine y Kurt siempre andaban de la mano, Quinn y Puck que a pesar de no estar tocándose conversaban animadamente y se acariciaban cuando nadie los estaba mirando, pero la persona con la sonrisa más grande era Burt el marido de Carole, quien no dejaba de observarla un sólo segundo, porque la mujer se movía de un lugar a otro atendiendo a sus invitados, actitud que a Rachel incomodaba porque era particularmente atenta con ella ¿Cómo seres que ella pensaba eran unos bárbaros podían comportarse de una manera tan civilizada? No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había hecho a J.E.S.S.E. y en su vida anterior, pero se había convencido a si misma que su programación había cambiado, ahora su misión era proteger a Finn. Estaba sumida profundamente en sus cavilaciones cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar y las parejas instantáneamente empezaron a moverse al ritmo del sonido

¿Te gustaría bailar? – Preguntó Finn extendiendo su mano hacia ella

No sé cómo hacerlo – señaló Rachel pensando que se refería a los movimientos que hacían los demás

Yo te enseño – replicó el joven con una sonrisa, no era el mejor bailarín pero ella no lo sabía, la morena asintió y tomó su mano

* * *

><p>Llevaban varias horas en la celebración, incluso Finn había convencido a Rachel para cantar juntos y todo el mundo había aplaudido ante su actuación. Recibieron múltiples felicitaciones por los asistentes de la fiesta e incluso inspiraron a los demás para cantar, la morena percibía tantas cosas en su interior que no podía explicar, pero decidió que en vez de llenar su mente de preguntas iba a dejarse llevar por lo que aconteciera.<p>

Los chicos siguieron bailando, aunque a Finn le gustaba el entero de Rachel porque era bastante ajustado, no le parecía nada mal el corto short que usaba pues le permitía ver sus largas piernas, además al ver a la morena un poco más relajada se atrevió a corear en su oído la canción romántica que cantaban Puck y Quinn, entusiasmado por la canción tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos para ver sus hermosos ojos y sus brillantes labios, entonces se acercó para besarla, pero Rachel le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo y salió del bunker, entonces Finn la siguió

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;)<strong>


	6. No es fácil

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – murmuró Finn – Sé que debería odiarte pero siento lo contrario<p>

¿Odiar? – Preguntó Rachel, la rubia le había hablado de ese sentimiento - ¿Por qué deberías odiarme?

No quise decir eso – replicó el muchacho acercándose a la chica y tomando su cara con ambos manos señaló suavemente – Sé que no eres como los demás… Tus ojos me lo dicen

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a experimentar un desequilibrio en su sistema al sentir su aliento tan cerca y nuevamente puso las manos sobre su pecho para separarse de él – Dime qué quieres decir con eso S.U.E. es un gran líder, tanto mis compañeros como yo sólo queremos ayudar a reconstruir este mundo que la raza humana destruyó

No puedo creer que defiendas a esa arpía - señaló el muchacho - S.U.E. es una mentirosa que nos quiere esclavizar a todos

No es cierto – se defendió la morena – Ella está construyendo ciudades donde los habitantes de los centros puedan retomar las vidas que tenían antes de la catástrofe

¿Dónde están esos centros urbanos? – Pregntó Finn tratando de no perder la paciencia y no decir algo equivocado

Es información clasificada – respondió si dudar la chica mirándolo desafiante

Que conveniente – rió el muchacho –Mientras maltratan a la gente que vive en los centros con el objeto de "educarlos"

No los maltratan – señaló Rachel – Los educan con el propósito que no vuelvan a cometer los mismos errores que los pusieron en esta dificultosa realidad

¿No viste las marcas en los brazos de mi madre y mi hermano? – interrumpió el chico

Tal vez las tenían antes de ingresar al centro o fue un accidente, no puedes culparnos por ese tipo de infortunios – respondió la morena

Ellos mataron a mi padre delante de mí cuando era un niño – gritó Finn perdiendo el control

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio – Tienes razón deberías odiarme – dijo Rachel y se retiró al bunker que compartía con Quinn

* * *

><p>J.E.S.S.E. decidió no reportar lo que había sucedido con R.A.C.H.E.L., algo en su interior no se lo permitió, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido e intrigado por su errático comportamiento ¿Por qué uno de ellos ayudaría a unos seres inferiores como los seres humanos?La respuesta estaba en ese objeto que la morena mencionó, por ello a penas tuvo oportunidad entró a su cuarto, abrió la caja fuerte y tomó el vulgar objeto.<p>

La chica mecánica mencionó que emitía un hermoso sonido que nunca antes había escuchado, para no alertar a sus compañeros decidió abrir la caja en un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera escuchar, realizó un análisis preliminar que sólo confirmó su primera sospecha, no había nada en especial en su interior, entonces la abrió y al oír la suave melodía entendió porque R.A.C.H.E.L. se sintió conmovida con el objeto ¿Pero qué relación podía tener una caja inofensiva con los humanos? ¿Tal vez no era tan inofensiva como parecía?

* * *

><p>Después de la discusión entre los dos jóvenes Rachel mantuvo sus ojos cerrados toda la noche, pero no pudo dormir ningún segundo las interrogantes volvían aparecer en su cabeza una y otra vez ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué traicionar a quienes le habían dado todo? ¿Por qué renunciar a todo por alguien que la odiaba? Cada vez que estaba junto a Finn sentía que una conexión que los unía y se hacía más fuerte e intensa con el pasar de los días.<p>

A pesar que se había propuesto dejarse llevar en la celebración no pudo permitir que el chico la besara, es cierto que el deseo de sentir sus labios presionados contra los suyos invadió cada fibra de su ser, pero esa era una manifestación de amor, un sentimiento humano que ella no podía sentir porque era un robot y no podía tener emociones, además el hecho que el chico le confesara que la odiaba le provocaba una sensación desagradable en el pecho que no se podía explicar.

La solución era obvia tenía que autodestruirse porque al parecer era más complicado luchar contra esa fuerza invisible que la atraía hacía él como la gravedad y no quería inspirar a Finn sentimientos negativos, pero debía verlo por última vez, cuando tomó la determinación se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo

¿Dónde está Finn? – Preguntó la morena entrando al bunker del equipo, al ver los brazos de Kurt no pudo despegar la vista de las marcas sobre su piel

Fue al lago – respondió Blaine

Ice Q y Puck lo acompañaron – agregó Tina - Salieron hace un par de horas

Está como a unos 2000 kilómetros de aquí – Kurt añadió sin siquiera levantar la cabeza – Así que volverán tarde

* * *

><p>¿Me puedes recordar que demonios estamos buscando? – bramó Puck cansado de la búsqueda<p>

Estamos buscando una flor – explicó Finn, había metido la pata hasta el fondo con Rachel y debía arreglar las cosas de alguna manera, las flores no eran muy comunes en esta época, por ello algo tan raro era un preciado tesoro

No puedo creer que nos arriesguemos por algo tan tonto – dijo el chico del mohicano

¡Vamos! Es para su mamá – replicó Quinn - Estuvo encerrada mucho tiempo y este gesto la hará muy feliz

¿Por qué vinieron conmigo? – Dijo Finn – No era necesario que se "arriesgaran"

Porque eres muy imprudente – replicó la rubia, el hecho que Rachel se hubiese ido de la fiesta seguida por Finn la tenía consternada, tal vez el concejo tenía razón y el muchacho era la clave de la conducta de la chica mecánica, por ello también debía vigilarlo de cerca para sacarle algún tipo de información – Y tengo que preocuparme por el bienestar del grupo

Por aquí no hay nada – resopló Puck y tomó la mano de la rubia, él sólo había accedido hacer este esfuerzo para pasar más tiempo con ella – Por el otro lado puede que tengamos mejor suerte

Yo me voy a quedar por acá – respondió Finn para alegría del chico del mohicano – tengo el presentimiento que estoy cerca

Quinn y Puck empezaron a recorrer el lago mientras Finn seguía su intuición, el muchacho estaba seguro de haber visto unas cuantas en ese sector la última vez que anduvo por el lugar, pero eso había sido hace varios meses atrás, de repente un estruendo junto a una nube de polvo lo interrumpió de su búsqueda causándole dificultad tanto para respirar como para ver, cuando el polvo se disipó abrió los ojos y observó a unos cuantos metros de él a un chico rubio de gruesos labios

¿Dónde están sus compañeros Sr. Hudson? – Preguntó el chico con traje metálico – Según mis censores usted no estaba solo

Debes estar equivocado - Seguramente sus amigos habían visto todo del otro lado y habían activado el químico que los protegía, él estaba demasiado cerca para huir de la máquina, además no podía hacerlo frente a sus ojos. Al parecer el robot estaba solo, entonces les daba ventaja, necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo para que los chicos lo ayudaran – Como ve soy el único aquí

Mis censores son infalibles, si no me dice donde están los voy a encontrar igual – advirtió el rubio – Pero me veré en la obligación de deshacerme de usted por mentir

Vine sólo a buscar agua – mintió Finn ¿Por qué rayos había dejado su arma en la moto? Pensó, no había forma de ganar tiempo, el robot sacó su pistola y le apuntó, este era su fin, entonces aceptó lo inevitable, recordó a su mamá y a sus amigos, pero especialmente recordó a Rachel, lamentablemente las cosas entre ellos habían terminado muy mal, lo que más le dolió en ese momento fue la idea de no poder arreglar la situación del día anterior, entonces cerró los ojos y escuchó como el arma se disparaba seguido de un fuerte sonido y el desplome de algo, rápidamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que quien se había interpuesto a su destino final era la morena en la cual estaba pensando

¿Querías matarlo? – Preguntó Rachel levantándose del suelo – Esa carga no la habría resistido ningún humano

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo el rubio – Si estos seres te liberaron deberías haberte autodestruido

¿Por qué querías matarlo S.A.M.? – Volvió a preguntar la morena ignorando sus preguntas

¿Por qué te preocupas de estos seres inferiores? – Interrogó S.A.M. – Pero si quieres saber la respuesta por ser un rebelde extremadamente agresivo ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Es mi misión – dijo la morena dándose vuelta para mirar al muchacho – Mi obligación es protegerlo

S.U.E. no te programó para defender humanos, tu misión es recabar información sobre ellos - replicó el rubio y volvió a apuntar su arma a Finn que permanecía en silencio observando la conversación entre ambos

No – gritó Rachel abalanzándose sobre el rubio, ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero las habilidades del S.A.M. eran superiores a las de ella, por ello después de esquivar unos cuantos movimientos de la chica le dio un fuerte empujón que la dejó tirada en el suelo

Finn se había quedado paralizado al ver las acciones de la chica mecánica y al escuchar sus dichos ¿Era su misión protegerlo?, es cierto que en el momento de la pelea podía haberlo aprovechado para desaparecer de los censores del robot, pero no podía abandonar a Rachel y cuando esta cayó al suelo se acercó corriendo para ayudarla, pero la morena se levantó de inmediato

Voy a tratar de distraerlo – susurró la chica – Desaparece ahora

Voy a defender a Finn con todas mis habilidades si es necesario – Gritó Rachel levantándose

No me amenaces 23779, tal vez los humanos no tienen el conocimiento necesario para poder deshacerse de ti – dijo el rubio – Pero yo sé cuál es la forma correcta para destruirte

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente para Quinn y Puck, el chico del mohicano vio a lo lejos acercarse la nube de polvo, tenían la experiencia necesaria para darse cuenta que era un robot, pero este no era como cualquiera de los que habían visto antes porque se movía demasiado rápido, ambos chicos apretaron sus muñecas e hicieron esfuerzos para llamar la atención de Finn, pero estaba muy lejos. Empezaron a caminar para poder socorrerlo, pero lo hacían lento por efecto del químico, los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver otra nube de polvo en dirección de la base humana para detenerse entre el chico rubio y su amigo, la morena lo había salvado de una muerte segura e incluso se había librado una pelea entre ellos que la había dejado tumbada en el suelo cerca de ellos<p>

Ahora es el momento – susurró Puck al oído de la rubia que ya estaba apuntando al rubio – Dispárale a esa máquina

Pero Quinn se congeló al escuchar las palabras de los robots ¿La misión de Rach era proteger a Finn? ¿Los robots pueden ser destruidos? ¿Pero cómo? – Todavía no, esta información es importante

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y gracias por seguir esta extraña historia<br>**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de si los robots se pueden embarazar Athenea y Helo de Battlestar Galactica dicen que sí ;)  
><strong>


	7. Nueva misión

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Mi misión no es destruirte – explicó S.A.M. – Pero como estas interviniendo con mi objetivo y no tengo otra alternativa<p>

Rachel se volteó para mirar a Finn y mover sus labios – Desaparece – entonces se abalanzó nuevamente contra su compañero

En esta oportunidad el rubio no tuvo tanta paciencia con la menuda chica, entonces la tomó por los brazos para levantarla y Rachel comenzó a sacudirse violentamente entre sus manos, sólo necesitaba un poco más de energía para destruirla definitivamente, pero un disparo en la cabeza los tumbó al suelo

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Gritó Quinn mirando a Puck que había disparado al chico robot -Podríamos haber visto la forma de matar a los robots

Ella se arriesgó por Finn – dijo Puck – No podíamos dejar que la matara

¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Rachel a Finn que había corrido a su lado, estaba débil por la descarga de S.A.M.

Basta de arrumacos, tenemos que irnos – interrumpió la rubia acercándose con Puck a los jóvenes – No tenemos mucho tiempo

Desaparece Finn – dijo la morena levantándose rápidamente – S.A.M. es muy poderoso y no sirve de nada escapar

¿Esta cosa se llama Sam? – Preguntó el chico del mohicano con las cejas arqueadas

Son siglas – respondió Rachel que solo escuchaba las entrecortadas voces de los chicos - Es un Soldado con Aptitudes Mejoradas, puede correr a 2000 kilómetros por hora y su percepción es igual a la mía

Tenemos que desaparecer y largarnos de aquí ahora – señaló Quinn – El disparo sólo lo va dejar inconsciente unos 30 minutos

¿Qué vas hacer tú? – Preguntó Finn mirando a la morena – Tienes que venir con nosotros

Yo me voy a quedar aquí, no puedo escapar de él en ese tiempo – respondió Rachel – Además he violado demasiadas reglas y es tiempo de cumplir con el autosacrificio

No, por favor – replicó Finn tomando la mano de la chica, no podía separarse de ella – Si no fuera por ti estaría muerto

Rachel no podía dejar que Finn se expusiera a ningún peligro, además ya estaba convencida que su misión era protegerlo, apretó 2 veces el botón de su cuello, eso les daría un aproximado de 2 horas para poder salir del lugar, si es que por la descarga eléctrica que había sufrido no había dañado el procedimiento de apagado manual. Quinn observó detalladamente sus acciones

* * *

><p>Así es – respondió Quinn ante la pregunta del concejo que aún no podían creer la historia – Ella misma dijo que su misión era proteger a Finn<p>

¿Pero cómo es posible que S.U.E. la hayan programado especialmente para protegerlo? – Preguntó Cooter – Debe existir un error

En mi opinión creo que Rachel está enamorada de Finn – señaló la rubia – Eso es lo único que explicaría los eventos recientes

Es imposible – exclamó Will – Los robots no tienen sentimientos ni emociones

Sea como sea debemos usar esta información a nuestro favor – interrumpió Shannon – Por el momento sigue de cerca los pasos de la robot y los de Finn

* * *

><p>Rachel se fue a cambiar de ropa al bunker de Quinn, nadie podía verla con su vestimenta habitual, seguramente S.A.M. habría ido de inmediato con la noticia de su actitud ante S.U.E., si el rubio no la estaba buscando especialmente a ella era porque sus deducciones eran ciertas J.E.S.S.E. había decidido darle una oportunidad, ella no planeaba volver a su vida anterior, su mejor opción era morir con honor mediante el autosacrificio, ya que siempre S.U.E. recordaban a los compañeros caídos en ese ritual, después de todo era la única manera de redimirse en el caso de cometer un error, no obstante si su compañero podía entender su errático comportamiento, todo lo que había sucedido traería una nueva etapa en el planeta, ya que tanto humanos como robots podrían vivir en armonía respetando a su creadora antes de lo previsto, después de todo estos extraños seres con los cuales en este momento se encontraba obligada a cohabitar, no eran tan perversos como se los habían planteado. Después de lo ocurrido con S.A.M. se había dado cuenta que no podía dejar a Finn, aunque éste la odiara, la idea de la atracción que sentía sobre el muchacho era el pensamiento más fuerte que habitaba en su sistema neuronal central y necesitaba saber que estaba protegido, tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer tratar de llegar a un entendimiento entre ambas clases de habitantes del mundo para que él pudiera tener una vida feliz, larga y plena, una vez cumplida esa misión se autodestruiría. Ya había tomado esa determinación cuando el mismo chico entró en el bunker<p>

¿Por qué me defendiste? – Preguntó Finn confundido con lo que había escuchado de los labios de la morena - ¿S.U.E. te programó para protegerme?

Mi misión original cambió – respondió Rachel tratando de explicar su comportamiento – Eres especial y necesitas ser protegido

¿No será que sientes algo por mí? – Dijo el muchacho con un tono de esperanza en su voz – Después de todo uno no da la vida por cualquiera

Yo no tengo emociones soy un robot – explicó la morena - Una vez que complete mi nueva misión me voy a autodestruir

¿Cuál es esa nueva misión? – Interrumpió Quinn al escuchar la última frase

Lograr un entendimiento entre humanos y robots – señaló Rachel – Para que Finn pueda tener una vida larga y feliz

Ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos ante su respuesta

* * *

><p>J.E.S.S.E. no sabía qué hacer con lo que había descubierto, pero cada vez que recordaba el incidente con R.A.C.H.E.L. se convencía que los humanos habían encontrado una forma de controlarlos a través de ese sonido, entonces toda su raza estaba en evidente peligro y cuando decidió que necesitaba comunicárselo a S.U.E., una mujer conocida se paró en el umbral de su puerta<p>

¿Se puede saber que hacía el Jefe de Educación y Seguridad de Seres Elegidos en la habitación de 23779 después de su desaparición? – Preguntó la mujer – Además ¿Por qué no reportaste la desaparición de los familiares de Finn Hudson?

Justamente me dirigía donde S.U.E. a informarle lo acontecido en los últimos días – se defendió J.E.S.S.E. – Encontré algo muy interesante en la habitación de 23779

Dame la información – replicó la mujer – S.U.E. me mandó especialmente a hablar contigo sobre estas irregularidades

Como lo ordenes S.A.N.T.A.N.A. – replicó el muchacho – Pero esto es de vital importancia para nuestra raza

* * *

><p>Finn estaba muy confundido con lo que había ocurrido, ninguna persona ni mucho menos un robot había ofrecido su vida a cambio de salvar la suya, sólo su padre, pero es algo que uno esperaría de los padres ¿Cierto? Además había dicho que su misión era lograr que tuviera una vida larga y feliz ¿Quién no querría algo así? El problema era que él quería compartir esa vida con ella, pero la morena le había confesado que no tenía emociones, tal vez debería tratar de olvidarse de una vez por todas de los sentimientos que tenía por Rachel y aceptar la dura realidad se había enamorado de un robot que jamás le correspondería. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Blaine lo interrumpió<p>

Buen susto amigo – dijo Blaine palmeándole el hombro – Me alegra que Rach haya estado allí para salvarte el trasero

Sí, fenomenal – señaló Finn abrochándose las botas

¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el moreno – Te he notado un poco distraído últimamente

¿Cómo puedes conquistar a una…? – Cuestionó el chico y no atreviéndose a confesar sus sentimientos agregó – ¿chica que no te corresponde?

Aunque yo tengo más experiencia conquistando chicos – respondió Blaine riéndose – Creo que ser sincero es una buena alternativa

¿Conquistar nenas? – interrumpió Puck - Una sola palabra… - dijo levantando las cejas y ambos chicos lo miraron sin entender a donde iba su discurso – Celos amigos – Blaine rodó los ojos y Finn seguía observándolo con cara de no entender - Las nenas se vuelven locas cuando te ven con otra chica, yo lo hago todo el tiempo cuando Quinn me ignora y a los 10 minutos esta a mi lado lanzando miradas de furia a la fémina de turno.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo el comentario de Clauverry, ser un robot no es malo, Rachel es un robot también, pero sólo por tí voy hacer algo para redimirlo ;)<strong>

**Además como verán era fácil darle un sentido al nombre, hay personajes de Glee que definitivamente no les podría dar una interpretación como Kurt  
><strong>

**Y para hacer un poco más interactiva la historia quisiera saber ¿Qué les gusta más Samtana o Brittana? Tengan en consideración que sólo será una relación tratada superficialmente... una más que la otra porque esta es una historia** **Finchel y para que la historia tenga más sentido Santana tiene que sentir algo por alguien. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) **


	8. Situaciones Inesperadas

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Al parecer las fiestas eran una tradición común entre los humanos, porque nuevamente estaba en el bunker de uno de ellos reviviendo los mismos acontecimientos que había presenciado la noche anterior. Realmente Rachel no estaba incómoda con la celebración, pues ver tanta gente divirtiéndose a su alrededor le producía sensaciones agradables, tantos gestos de cariño entre ellos eran evidencia de lo que quería demostrar a sus pares, que estos seres extraños no eran tan deplorables como todos pensaban.<p>

Pero lo que la tenía casi al borde del abismo (situación incomprensible puesto que ella era un robot que no tenía emociones) era el hecho que Finn había estado toda la velada con una muchacha humana, la morena no tenía una clara definición de la belleza por lo tanto no podía pensar que era hermosa pero podía apreciar que tenía una estructura ósea simétrica en su rostro, una delicada nariz, unos brillantes ojos azules, anchas caderas que ayudarían con la reproducción de la especie humana y grandes glándulas mamarias que cumplían ampliamente con los requerimientos necesarios para alimentar su futura descendencia, alguien fenotípicamente opuesto a la chica robot, por no mencionar que era muchísimo más alta que ella y con una piel blanca como la nieve.

Es importante destacar que aún no habían realizado el ritual del beso que según lo que le había explicado Quinn era el significado del amor ¿Si ella no sentía nada por el muchacho por qué no podía dejar de observar a la feliz pareja? Después de todo ella no quería ser besada por nadie, aunque en ese momento algo la impulsó a pensar en J.E.S.S.E., tal vez para no pensar que estaba sola rodeada de humanos.

Finn y la extraña mujer habían estado toda la noche de la mano, abrazándose e incluso se atrevieron a cantar un dúo juntos, Rachel se dio cuenta de inmediato que la chica definitivamente no lo hacía a menudo porque había sido demasiado agudo, pero lo que más le inquietaba definitivamente era que el chico no dejaba se lanzarle miradas furtivas ¿Estaba esperando que reaccionara? ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer en una situación como esa?

Entonces llegó lo más aberrante que podía pasar se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de una música lenta y se besaron, la morena quedó en schock, sintió como si se hubiera apagado de manera abrupta, todos sus sistemas colapsaron y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que de lo estaba pasando entre los felices amantes, lo peor era que la escena transcurría en cámara lenta, como no podía seguir observando se paró discretamente, necesitaba controlar su sistema.

Cuando Finn dejó de besar a su acompañante levantó la vista para ver la reacción de la chica mecánica pero se puso pálido al darse cuenta que se había retirado – Metí la pata hasta el fondo – pensó el chico, se disculpó con la mujer y se fue a buscar a Rachel para explicarle que todo había sido una pésima idea de Puck.

Fue directamente al bunker de Quinn tocó varias veces pero nadie le contestó cuando iba a volver a buscar a la rubia para pedirle sus llaves la puerta se abrió

No deberías estar con tu amada – sentenció Rachel que aún tenía su sistema colapsado – Necesito realizar el ritual onírico, así que si me disculpas

Espera, ella no es mi amada – señaló el chico tratando de explicar la situación, aunque pareciera que la chica no estaba afectada por lo que había sucedido, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba molesta ¿Pero los robots no se enojan? Eso le dio una pincelada de esperanza a su corazón – Fue una tontería, una idea de Puck

Los besos son una expresión del amor – replicó la morena recordado la primera conversación que tuvo en el bunker – Al menos esa es la regla que mencionó Quinn

Es cierto – reconoció Finn – Pero el amor es mucho más que eso

¿Qué es el amor entonces? – Preguntó la chica mecánica ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en un tema tan trivial? Tal vez porque su programación primaria era la investigación razonó

El amor es difícil de explicar – suspiró el chico y se pasó una mano por el cabello, pero la morena lo seguía mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta – Generalmente es alguien especial para uno, aunque nadie más lo entienda, es como una fuerza invisible que te atrae hacía la indicada contra la cual es inútil luchar y deseas que sea feliz aunque no esté contigo

Rachel escuchó atentamente cada palabra del chico y se percató que eran los mismos pensamientos que la rodeaban ¿Podía estar enamorada de él? No eso era imposible

Finn se acercó a la morena y le acarició el rostro – Es el deseo de protegerla y pasar toda tu vida o el mayor tiempo posible con ella – entonces se acercó lentamente para poder besarla pero la chica puso sus manos sobre su pecho y se alejó - ¿Por qué te resistes? Yo sé que sientes algo por mí – pero Rachel negó con la cabeza y trato de hablar pero él la interrumpió – No me digas que yo soy tu misión, S.U.E. no te programó para que yo, de todo el mundo yo, tuviera una vida feliz

Esa es mi misión – respondió Rachel – Mi programación original fue modificada porque eres un humano especial y mereces tener una vida larga, plena y feliz

No digas tonterías – espetó Finn poco a poco perdiendo la paciencia ante la terquedad de la chica – La verdadera explicación de todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos es que sientes algo por mí, por lo menos yo siento algo por ti te a… Tú me gustas – añadió ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos

Quinn le había hablado de sentimientos, de cariño, de amor, pero nunca mencionó la palabra gustar - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho que me odias?

Yo no te odio – replicó el muchacho – Al contrario me gustas, eso quiere decir que me agrada tu compañía y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Sólo dame una oportunidad

No, yo no puedo – dijo la morena – Tengo que concentrarme en mi misión

* * *

><p>S.A.N.T.A.N.A. encontró bastante irregular que J.E.S.S.E. quisiera abrir una caja que parecía inofensiva tan alejados de los centros robóticos pero insistía en el peligro que rodeaba tan extraño objeto.<p>

Por ello cuando estuvieron a una distancia "apropiada", el chico realizó la acción esperada y pudo escuchar un sonido particular, pero a diferencia del muchacho de pelo ondulado la mujer con aspecto latino pensó que era imposible que una melodía así fuera utilizada para manipularlos, puesto que ella sabía mucho más de los humanos de lo que podía esperarse, tal vez debería interrogar realmente a 23779 antes de seguir con su misión original, aunque la idea de torturarla le causaba cierta satisfacción, al escuchar la melodía decidió darle una oportunidad

Me voy a comunicar con ella mediante los sueños – dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. después de un largo rato de silencio – Para que pueda explicar su comportamiento

¿No deberíamos informar a S.U.E. sobre este hallazgo? – Preguntó J.E.S.S.E. – Si uno de nosotros apoya a los rebeldes por culpa de este ruido definitivamente es algo bastante serio

Hablemos primero con ella – repitió la chica harta de sus advertencias – Investigar su comportamiento es mi misión

* * *

><p>La conversación con S.A.N.T.A.N.A. tenía a la morena muy animada, sin haber hecho nada ya había dado un paso fundamental en su nueva misión, si ella estaba dispuesta a escucharla definitivamente muy pronto humanos y robots podrían convivir en armonía.<p>

El concejo quiere hablar contigo – interrumpió Quinn – Es importante

Rachel no podía creerlo el concejo de la base quería hablar con ella, no los había vuelto a ver luego de su demostración, después del rescate de Carole y Kurt sólo llamaron a Finn y Quinn, esto significaba que realmente confiaban en ella

No puedo hacer algo como eso – dijo R.A.C.H.E.L. lo que le estaban pidiendo era algo inconcebible – Pero reitero si S.A.N.T.A.N.A. se comunicó conmigo es porque definitivamente existe una esperanza de llegar a una convivencia armónica

¿S.A.N.T.A.N.A.? - preguntó Emma

Sistema de Análisis Neuronal y Transmisión de Alucinaciones, Noticias y Antecedentes – respondió la morena – Ella es la mano derecha de S.U.E. y me está dando una oportunidad para explicar….

Es una trampa – la interrumpió Shannon – Eres demasiado ingenua

Si realmente tu misión es que Finn Hudson tenga una vida larga, plena y feliz – argumentó Will – Es la única alternativa

Ellos son mis compañeros – dijo R.A.C.H.E.L.

¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tus compañeros o tu misión? – Preguntó Cooter

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios a mi historia<strong>

**La balanza al parecer ya está inclinada hacia Brittana, pero aún espero votos porque falta un poco para la mención de los sentimientos de Santana, asi que los que quieren Samtana aún tienen oportunidad, pero respecto a Brittany adelanto que es un robot también en la historia, pero como no pude encontrar un significado que sirva para la letra Y, usare su apodo B.R.I.T.T.S., a menos que alguno tenga una sugerencia que acepto gustosa**

**Aprovecho de preguntar además ¿Creen que debería cambiarle la clasificación a esta historia K? Lo pregunto por los pensamientos de Rachel respecto a la compañera de Finn hechas en este capítulo**


	9. Decisiones

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. se sentó en la escalera de la puerta del bunker a pensar en la petición del concejo, estaba ahí parada en medio de una habitación mientras ellos estaban sentados a su alrededor juzgándola, mirándola con expresiones desconfiadas y obligándola a decidir entre Finn y sus compañeros, la habían llamado ingenua por creer que su creadora permitiría una vida pacífica entre ambas razas, pero realmente fue inocente al creer que los humanos le habían dado una oportunidad, tal vez todo sus pensamientos originales sobre ellos eran ciertos.<p>

Aunque Finn era diferente, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo escuchó cantar esa canción a través de las pantallas del monitor, incluso le había dicho que no la odiaba, eso causo una sensación de calor en su pecho, pero él no la amaba sólo le gustaba su compañía, palabras que la inquietaban

¿Qué importaba que no estuviera enamorado de ella? Pues ella no lo amaba ¿O sí? Después de todo lo que su programación le dictaba era lo que supuestamente significaba el amor. Entonces Quinn se sentó a su lado, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato observando las labores cotidianas de la gente a su alrededor

Sabes el concejo puede ser un poco duro a veces – dijo Quinn – Pero nos dan una perspectiva diferente y clara de las cosas – pero la morena permaneció en silencio - ¿Vez a esos niños? – apuntó a unos pequeños de aproximadamente unos 6 años de edad – Muy pronto empezarán su entrenamiento para la guerra

¿A qué edad comienza la preparación? – Preguntó R.A.C.H.E.L.

A los 7, nuestra existencia es dura – suspiró la rubia – Nosotros no podemos aspirar a tener una vida plena y feliz, sólo podemos soñar con sobrevivir a este tormento

Pero son mis compañeros – señaló la morena – He compartido con ellos durante toda mi vida, no puedo dejar atrás todo mi legado y por lo que hemos trabajado

Es tu decisión – contestó Quinn, no podía hacer más – Yo ya estoy acostumbrada…

Rachel seguía observando a los niños imaginando los momentos duros que pasó Finn cuando tenía esa edad, perdió a su padre a los 6 años por culpa de sus compañeros y para agravar su situación un año después se vio en la obligación de prepararse en las artes bélicas, realmente merecía tener una mejor oportunidad en este mundo, entonces murmuró – Lo voy hacer – La comandante se lanzó sobre ella y la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente, era lo que los humanos denominaba abrazo, entonces por primera vez imitó los movimientos que había visto en una situación como la que estaba experimentando, cuando se separaron, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Tú crees que yo puedo tener emociones?

Si no te agrada el concejo y no querías seguir la propuesta que te ofrecieron porque no quieres dañar a los demás robots – dijo Quinn – Creo que existe una buena posibilidad

El concejo es sólo un grupo de humanos que desconfían de mí, eso es un hecho fáctico y no quería perjudicar a mis compañeros porque es mi programación primaria – argumentó Rachel ante la respuesta de la chica – Es sólo un asunto de lógica

¿Lógica? Si tu misión es que Finn tenga una vida feliz y plena no debiste dudarlo un minuto – afirmó la rubia, pero había una duda que la carcomía por dentro – Además esa programación carece de todo razonamiento… a menos que estés enamorada de mi amigo

Yo soy robot no tengo sentimientos – se defendió la chica mecánica

Sigue repitiéndolo en voz alta, tal vez algún día lo creas – río Quinn

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba feliz al ver a su amigo salir con una chica, desde su rompimiento con Quinn no se dejaba ver con ninguna chica en público, pero al ver que dejó a Hayley sola lo dejó inquieto y sin decirle nada a Kurt, decidió seguirlo y fue grande su sorpresa al verlo con la chica mecánica, por respeto a la privacidad de Finn volvió a la fiesta escondiendo el impacto provocado por su descubrimiento, no quería alarmar a sus amigos con sospechas infundadas, primero debía hablar con el chico para que explicara sus acciones, se lo debía después de haber traído de vuelta a su amado Kurt, por ello al día siguiente cuando lo vio entrar al bunker no quiso perder la oportunidad<p>

¿Qué pasa entre tú y Rach? – Preguntó suavemente cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie en el lugar

¿De qué hablas? – Respondió Finn sin mirarlo tomando su arma y un paño para limpiarla y dijo entre risas – Soy su misión

No te hagas el gracioso conmigo – Replicó el moreno perdiendo la paciencia, pero su amigo seguía con su tarea ignorando su presencia, entonces agregó – Anoche los vi afuera del bunker de Quinn

Hubo un silencio tenso entre los dos jóvenes hasta que Finn se atrevió a levantar la cabeza – Si escuchaste nuestra conversación sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros – suspiró el muchacho y continuó con su labor

¿Tú sientes algo por ella? – Preguntó al ver la cara de su amigo, pero el silencio seguía reinando y recordó que Finn fue quien lo apoyó cuando se declaró abiertamente gay y empezó una relación con Kurt – Sé que es difícil admitir sentimientos por alguien que no se supone, en esta época cuando tener una pareja heterosexual es imperativo para la sobrevivencia de nuestra raza, ser homosexual no es la mejor alternativa

Creo que estoy enamorado de ella – reconoció Finn al darse cuenta que Blaine era la única persona que podría entenderlo – Sé que es difícil escuchar esta confesión después de lo ocurrido con mi hermano, pero ella es diferente sus ojos me lo dicen

Yo trató de sacar lo positivo de todo esto – explicó el moreno – Sin Rach no podría estar con Kurt de nuevo y eso es todo lo que me importa

Gracias – replicó Finn abrazando a su amigo

Creo que Kurt se va a poner celoso – interrumpió Puck entrando con el resto del grupo – Finnessa

¿Qué pasa chicos? – Preguntó Quinn pegándole en el brazo al chico del mohicano, mientras Kurt se acercaba a abrazar a su novio

Finn me estaba contando sobre… - dijo Blaine

El rescate de Rach – interrumpió Finn mirando a su amigo con ojos suplicantes – Y Blaine me felicitaba por mi nueva protectora

¿Dónde está la protectora? – Cuestionó Tina – ¿Es cierto que el concejo la citó?

Sí - Contestó la rubia – Ella está en una misión

Kurt levantó las cejas – ¿El concejo confía en ella?

¿Cuándo vuelve? – Interrumpió Puck – Tenemos que hacer un pozo de agua y sus habilidades serían gratamente apreciadas

En un par de días – respondió la rubia, no podía exponer los planes del concejo – Además ya tenemos experiencia en ese tipo de trabajos

* * *

><p>S.U.E., estaba bastante agraviada por lo ocurrido entre la menuda morena y S.A.M., no existía razón aparente para que R.A.C.H.E.L. 23779 tuviera un comportamiento tan peculiar, defender a uno de "ellos".<p>

No era la primera vez que alguna de sus creaciones cedía a sus impulsos quebrantando las reglas impuestas por ella, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos como dañar a sus pares por los humanos, si estas acciones se daban a conocer entre los robots podrían inspirarlos a desobedecerla e incluso podrían tratar de revelarse contra ella, por esta razón debía ser detenida de inmediato.

En un principio cuando se reportó la desaparición de la morena y otros presos del centro envió a una de sus colaboradoras más cercana para investigar la situación S.A.N.T.A.N.A. 56739, lo más probable era que de alguna manera los humanos hubieran logrado vincularse con el modelo 23779 y ésta ingenuamente los había ayudado a escapar, este era un problema común de sus creaciones, por ello los había "educado" para que se alejaran de ellos, pero era extraño que un robot del nivel de R.A.C.H.E.L. se hubiera conectado con ellos, por ello mandó a S.A.N.T.A.N.A.

Generalmente dicha conexión se mantenía a un nivel superficial, de manera que las veces que habían ocurrido ese tipo de incidentes seguidamente a la infracción, el robot se autodestruía, por ello la latina siguiendo sus órdenes para tranquilizar a los miembros de ese centro había transmitido a todos la noticia que R.A.C.H.E.L. 23779 había sido secuestrada y posteriormente siguiendo las normas se había autodestruido al encontrar una falla en su programación, pero este cambio de circunstancias ameritaba su presencia.

Por ello decidió viajar personalmente al centro donde habitaba la chica mecánica, para investigar los actos del modelo 23779 y lo más importante descubrir los motivos que la llevaron a cambiar su programación primaria, una vez cumplido sus objetivos dependiendo de los resultados ya vería que haría con la traidora.

* * *

><p>La morena llevaba 24 horas corriendo sin parar por el árido desierto, tenía todos sus sistemas en alerta para evitar las patrullas de robots que vigilaban dicho sector, pero su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que había vivido los últimos días.<p>

No se había atrevido a despedirse de Finn porque sentía que no habría tenido la fuerza necesaria como para alejarse de él definitivamente ¿Había perdido la lógica en esta travesía? Definitivamente ya no era la misma desde que abandonó el centro, se había puesto en contra de J.E.S.S.E. y S.A.M., había violado todos los protocolos implantados por S.U.E. para que Finn tuviera una vida plena.

Recordar al muchacho de ojos color miel le erizo la piel, reacciones que nunca había percibido antes, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, los momentos compartidos, las reacciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando él se acercaba y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Cómo sería la vida del chico sin la guerra? ¿Qué cambiaría? Tal vez se dedicaría al canto, después de todo lo hacía muy bien o tal vez pertenecería al concejo juzgando duramente a los demás… - No – pensó la chica – Finn no es como ellos es una persona buena… él cambiaría las cosas si tuviera esa oportunidad.

De repente se dio cuenta que nunca iba a saber la respuesta, que nunca iba a volver a verlo, de repente su visión empezó a fallar, trató de aclarar sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces y una sensación húmeda comenzó a correr por sus mejillas ¿Estaba lloviendo? Y aunque así lo fuera la rapidez con la que corría impediría que el agua tocara su rostro, de todas formas se detuvo para verificar las circunstancias ambientales y se sorprendió cuando se encontró en medio de un seco desierto.

Parpadeo repetidamente para aclarar su vista que nuevamente se volvió borrosa y el agua reapareció corriendo por sus mejillas, tocó con ambas manos su rostro para seguir el camino de dicho líquido y se dio cuenta que provenían de sus ojos… Eran lágrimas, estaba llorando, como los humanos, trató en vano de detener esta filtración, apretando fuertemente los ojos una y otra vez sin éxito, las lágrimas cada vez eran más abundantes, sin saber que hacer se sentó en dicho lugar abrazó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y lloró amargamente hasta que oscureció.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;)<strong>

**Una amiga me dijo que no le gustaba el nombre de mi historia, por eso aprovecho de preguntarles a ustedes ¿Cómo debería llamarse esta historia? acepto sugerencias y vuelvo a pedir sus votos por la pareja de S.A.N.T.A.N.A**


	10. Revelaciones

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>S.A.N.T.A.N.A. esperaba a R.A.C.H.E.L. en el lugar acordado, se estaba demorando más de lo presupuestado, tal vez se había arrepentido de este encuentro, lo cual complicaba mucho las cosas, porque S.U.E. se había enterado del incidente ocurrido con S.A.M. y se disponía a buscar personalmente a la morena, pero se tranquilizó al ver a la distancia a la chica acercándose<p>

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Bufó la latina

Algo pasó -– respondió R.A.C.H.E.L. tratando de controlarse, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior sus sistemas estaban muy erráticos – Mi programa está fallando, debo ser destruida

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. definitivamente no estaba esperando esa actitud de la chica

Mis ojos presentaron problemas - dijo la morena – Presentan filtraciones y…

¿Estabas llorando? – interrumpió la chica mecánica sus sospechas eran ciertas y se acercó para tomarla de la mano para poder acceder a sus recuerdos, pero R.A.C.H.E.L. se alejó – ¿Estás tratando de ocultar información de los humanos?

Sí, no puedo poner en peligro la vida de Finn Hudson – reconoció la morena, no estaba en su programación mentir – Yo no quiero hacerle daño ¿Esto es una trampa?

Si fuera una trampa estarías muerta hobbit – replicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. pero la morena se empezó a preparar para huir – Detente, acaso ¿No entiendes un comentario sarcástico? – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

Entonces sólo verás lo que yo quiero mostrarte – contestó la muchacha y la latina asintió

* * *

><p>¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar haciendo esto? – Se quejó Puck mientras se secaba el sudor de la cabeza con la mano – Este trabajo me está matando<p>

Cuando el pozo esté listo – respondió Quinn cavando – Creo que falta poco

No te quejes tanto – replicó Finn sin parar – Ice Q y Asian lo hacen más rápido que tú y no se quejan tanto

Eres una niñita – agregó Kurt riéndose del muchacho del mohicano

Hey, ¿Estás cuestionando mi hombría? – Preguntó Puck y flexionó su brazo derecho - ¿Haz visto mis brazos?

Cálmate Puckzilla – rió Quinn mirándolo dulcemente – Tus brazos son hermosos, pero necesitamos terminar nuestra misión

Sólo creo que con Rach este trabajo sería mucho más fácil – argumentó el chico del mohicano - ¿No recuerdan como hizo ese agujero?

¿Cuándo vuelve de esa misteriosa misión? – Preguntó Tina

Quinn se puso nerviosa, tragó saliva y respondió – No lo sé – Y continuó enfocándose en su tarea

Rach sería de gran utilidad – señaló Blaine – Ya hemos cavado en tres diferentes lugares sin éxito

Estamos mejor sin ella – replicó Kurt – No tenemos porque depender de esa "cosa"

Es una herramienta de trabajo – argumentó Puck

Yo creo que es más que una herramienta – replicó Blaine mirando a Finn que permanecía en silencio - ¿Sólo queremos saber cuando vuelve?

A mí no me interesa – espetó el castaño molesto

Estoy con Kurt, debemos acostumbrarnos a estar sin ella – gritó Quinn – Así que silencio y vuelvan a su trabajo

Todos obedeciendo las órdenes de su comandante volvieron a sus labores en silencio, no obstante Finn y Blaine intercambiaron miradas

* * *

><p>S.A.N.T.A.N.A. observó atentamente la proyección que R.A.C.H.E.L. había preparado, cuando terminó la latina rodó los ojos y espetó – ¿Eso es lo que querías mostrarme hobbit?<p>

Los humanos no son tan malos – trató de explicarse la morena – Se preocu…

Preocupan por los demás y hacen un montón de cursilerías – interrumpió la latina – Eso ya lo sabía y no me interesa…

¿Entonces por qué accediste a conversar conmigo? – Preguntó la morena - ¿Qué te interesa? Y ¿Cómo tenías esa información?

Por ahora no viene al caso como lo sé – dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. – Lo que me interesa eres tú ¿Por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? – Entonces le lanzó la caja de música - ¿Con tu comportamiento?

El robot modelo 23779 observó la caja, empezó a tocarla suavemente con sus manos repasando con sus dedos las figuras talladas sobre la misma – No sé exactamente que me pasó… - suspiró la morena – Pero el día que escuché la música que viene de su interior algo pasó dentro de mí… una falla en mi programación

¿Y por eso ayudaste a los humanos a escapar? – Preguntó S.A.N.T.A.N.A.

No – respondió R.A.C.H.E.L. – A los pocos días escuché la misma tonada de Finn a través del monitor, desde ese momento no pude dejar de observarlo porque sus ojos y su voz provocaban sensaciones extrañas en mí, traté de resistirme… - suspiró la morena y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla al pensar en el muchacho que nunca más volvería a ver – Pero fue imposible

La latina se acercó a la morena y le secó la lágrima con el dedo índice de su mano derecha - ¿Qué sientes por él? – Preguntó suavemente

Nada – contestó R.A.C.H.E.L. y se alejó rápidamente de la chica – Yo soy un robot

Dame tu mano - ordenó el modelo 56739, pero la chica se alejó y negó con la cabeza furiosamente, necesitaba ver sus recuerdos y tendría que revelar información para lograr su objetivo – Los humanos se refugian bajo tierra – gritó, al escuchar esto la morena paró y la observó sorprendida – Viven en comunidades regidos por un concejo, duermen en bunkers, los niños comienzan su entrenamiento a las 7 años, tienen tatuajes para diferenciarse de nosotros y por supuesto utilizan un suero inyectable para desaparecer de la percepción robótica, también utilizado en el combustible de sus vehículos

R.A.C.H.E.L. estaba perpleja ¿Cómo era posible que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. supiera tanto acerca de los humanos - ¿Cómo…

Sí es eso lo que quieres ocultar, no tienes necesidad, yo sé mucho más de lo que crees – Interrumpió la latina – Información que sólo el círculo cercano a S.U.E. conoce – y reitero la orden extendiendo su brazo – Dame tu mano

Pero si S.U.E. sabe todo lo que te mostré ¿Por qué nos enseña que los humanos son bárbaros? – Señaló la morena volviéndose a alejar de su compañera - ¿Por qué no trata de llegar a un acuerdo con los humanos? Podríamos todos convivir pacíficamente

S.U.E. no es quién crees que es – espetó S.A.N.T.A.N.A., ella no quería revelar los secretos de su gobernante, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas – Ella quiere destruir a los humanos y apoderarse del mundo

La morena no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando de boca de la latina – Eso es imposible

Puedo probarlo – dijo la latina - Acompáñame

* * *

><p>¿Dónde están los otros? – Inquirió Finn al ver entrar sólo a Blaine al bunker<p>

Kurt se siente mal, yo sabía que no podía volver a las tareas tan rápido, así que lo obligue a permanecer en cama – contestó el moreno – Asian ayer dijo que llegaba más tarde porque tenía que ir a inyectarse

¿Ice Q y Puck? – Preguntó el castaño mirando el potaje en su plato - ¿Los has visto?

No lo sé – señaló Blaine sirviéndose el mismo espeso líquido - Sabes que siempre desaparecen

¿Tú crees que Rach no va a volver nunca más? – Murmuró Finn tratando de contener la angustia que sentía en su pecho, nunca pensó que podría haberse ido para siempre sin siquiera despedirse – No puede renunciar a su misión tan fácilmente

Por lo que dijo Quinn creo que se fue para siempre– respondió Blaine sentándose al lado de su amigo – Tendrás que confesarte si quieres saber la respuesta

¿Qué respuesta? – Inquirió la rubia riendo que estaba entrando junto a Puck que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero paró en seco al ver las caras de los muchachos

Hoy pueden darme todo el trabajo duro a mí porque me siento revitalizado – rió Puck levantando las cejas a la comandante quién le pegó un codazo

¿Por qué tan tristes? – Preguntó Quinn - Prometo que hoy será liviano

Al ver que Finn no decía nada Blaine decidió empujar a su amigo – Estábamos hablando de Ra…

De ragu – Interrumpió Finn, tanto Quinn como Puck lo miraron extrañados – El sector bajo el… túnel 3… 8… 0

Nunca había escuchado sobre ese sector – dijo la rubia - ¿Tú crees que podría haber agua allí?

Claro – Contestó el castaño – Está cerca del lago y…

Si quieres saber la verdad es mejor que seas honesto – Interrumpió Blaine seriamente observando a Finn, la pareja de chicos se miraban extrañados

Finn suspiró y se armó de valor - ¿Cuándo va a volver Rach?

¿Todavía siguen con esa tontera? – Suspiró Quinn, se estaba preocupando con la discusión silenciosa que tenían los dos muchachos – Nosotros podemos hacer el trabajo y ya prometí que no sería tan exigente

Eso pasa porque nuestra comandante está contenta – agregó el muchacho del mohicano y la rubia se sonrojó – Yo me preocupé especialmente de ella

Me alegra que estén felices – replicó Finn – Pero no te pregunte porque no quiero trabajar… eso me da lo mismo

¿Entonces por qué te importa cuándo vuelve R.A.C.H.E.L.? – Preguntó Quinn

No es R.A.C.H.E.L. se llama Rachel - contestó Finn seriamente y miró a Blaine que sólo asintió – Te pregunto porque yo… creo que siento algo por ella

Con esas piernas cualquiera sentiría algo– rió Puck

No se trata de eso – dijo Blaine – Finn está enamorado

¿Enamorado Finessa? – replicó el chico del mohicano

¿Es cierto eso? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – tartamudeó la rubia

Sí – reconoció Finn – Sé que es un robot pero cuando la miro y cuando nos tocamos siento algo aquí – y puso su mano en su pecho

Eso debe ser un choque eléctrico – Interrumpió Puck – Es un robot

No es eso, es como un hilo invisible que nos une – suspiró el chico – No puedo estar sin ella, la necesito y la... amo

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar esta declaración, tenía sospechas que la chica robot sentía cosas por su amigo, pero jamás se imaginó que él sintiera algo por ella… había cometido un grave error – No va a volver más - susurró

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por su apoyo al nomb<strong>**re y a esta loca historia, realmente significa muchisimo para mí**

**Lamento no ser tan rápida subiendo nuevos capítulos, pero les prometo que esta historia va a ser terminada ;)  
><strong>

**También les agradezco sus votos por la pareja favorita de Santana**


	11. Realidad Inesperada

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó R.A.C.H.E.L. habían estado corriendo por horas por rutas desconocidas y en todo el camino no había percibido ningún movimiento alrededor, situación muy extraña en una época tan beligerante como la que vivían<p>

Estamos muy cerca de la reconstrucción de uno de los centros urbanos – explicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. con una sonrisa – Está detrás de esa colina – apuntó un gran montículo de tierra y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección

La morena no podía creer que estuviera en uno de los lugares donde posiblemente Finn viviría el futuro feliz que ella deseaba para él, ese pensamiento le produjo sensaciones extrañas de calor en su pecho. Comenzó a seguir a la latina y trató de percibir los trabajos de sus compañeros - ¿Por qué no percibo los trabajos?

Silencio – ordenó la latina, la morena tenía que ver esto con sus propios ojos y continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo alto de la colina, donde podían apreciar máquinas construyendo un gran orbe – Observa

Es asombroso – dijo la morena no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero lo extraño es que el resto de sus sentidos no percibía nada - ¿Es una nueva tecnología? Por eso no la percibo ¿Verdad?

Ingenua, ¿No te das cuenta? – Replicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. rodando los ojos – Es una maldita trampa

¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó R.A.C.H.E.L. sin poder creer lo que insinuaba la chica – S.U.E. está cumpliendo lo que prometió y la prueba está a la vista

Piénsalo 23779 estamos en un lugar prohibido para todos los robots y sólo podemos ver lo que está sucediendo ¿A quién está dirigida esta trampa? – Cuestionó la latina y ante el silencio de la morena agregó – A los humanos

No puede ser – dijo la morena negando furiosamente con la cabeza – S.U.E. es buena, quiere lo mejor para ambas razas

¿Te atreves a atravesar esos grandes edificios? - señaló el modelo 56739 comenzando a correr en bajada por la colina a gran velocidad y gritó - Te desafío

R.A.C.H.E.L. se limitó a seguirla y cuando atravesó el primer edificio todo desapareció y quedó junto a S.A.N.T.A.N.A. en medio de la nada

Te lo dije – dijo la latina – S.U.E. nos ha estado engañado a todos, por eso necesito tus recuerdos – y extendió su mano

La morena aún estaba en schock por la revelación... Finn estaba en peligro, nunca podría vivir feliz en un mundo gobernado por S.U.E. sólo tenía una alternativa y no podía revelarla a una de sus compañeras – La ubicación de la base no te la puedo dar – Esa era una parte de la razón por la cual no podía compartir sus recuerdos

Está bien – suspiró S.A.N.T.A.N.A., tenía que conseguir el acceso y estaba dispuesta a compartir un pequeño "secreto" para obtener lo que quería – Hay una manera de guardar ciertos datos mediante su encriptación, si lo haces mi sistema tendrá dificultades para leerlos

¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? – Preguntó la morena

Soy un robot – replicó la latina – No puedo mentir

* * *

><p>La rubia relató a los muchachos la reunión que la morena había tenido con el concejo y sobre el plan que estos le habían propuesto, la habitación se quedó en silencio ante el futuro de la chica mecánica, si ella cumplía con lo sugerido definitivamente jamás volverían a verla<p>

Finn se tomó la cabeza y murmuró – No puede ser – Lo repetía una y otra vez

Blaine se paró de su asiento, se acercó al muchacho y le dio una palmada en la espalda – Definitivamente no es como los demás

Pues claro que no lo es – dijo Puck – Si aceptó revelarse directamente contra las demás máquinas

¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – Preguntó Finn levantando la cabeza para mirar a la rubia - Ella dijo que su misión era lograr un entendimiento entre nosotros y los robots

Quinn titubeó un segundo, no les había contado su intervención – No lo sé – replicó

Protegerme era su misión, ella no me abandonaría – dijo Finn analizando lo que sus oídos habían escuchado - La presionaron ¿No es cierto?

La rubia se quedó sin habla y Puck entró en su defensa - Son asuntos del concejo, no estamos autorizados a cuestionar sus decisiones

No estoy de acuerdo – señaló Blaine – Nosotros no somos robots

¿Cómo sabía el concejo sobre lo nuestro? – Interrumpió Finn sin dejar de observar a la comandante - ¿Nos estabas espiando para informar al concejo? – Y se paró para arrinconar a la chica, Puck se paró para ponerse entre ellos - ¿Me usaste para convencerla?

Cálmate Finn – dijo Blaine parándose y tomándole el brazo – Sólo hacía su trabajo

Su trabajo es arruinarme la vida – espetó Finn ante el comentario perdiendo la paciencia, tratando de soltarse del agarre – ¿Cómo pudiste? Eres una

No te atrevas – amenazó el chico del mohicano a su amigo

Finn se alejó y respiró profundamente para volver a mirar a la chica – Pensé que éramos amigos… Sólo quiero la verdad Quinn, al menos me merezco eso

Lo siento – susurró la rubia, una par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y trató de acercarse a Finn pero este retrocedió – Nunca imaginé que sentías algo por ella

Entonces ¿Es verdad? – Interrogó Finn mirándola destrozado – Me usaste para que decidiera sacrificarse por nosotros – Y la chica rompió en llanto mientras Puck la abrazaba para consolarla – Estoy harto de ustedes – gritó y se fue

Yo voy hablar con él – dijo Blaine saliendo detrás del chico

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. realizó el procedimiento indicado por la latina encriptando la reunión con el concejo, la conversación con Quinn, las entradas y salidas de la base humana para darle acceso a la chica a sus recuerdos<p>

Yo tenía razón – dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. cuando terminó de ver los recuerdos de la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro – Estas enamorada de ese humano… Finn

No estoy enamorada – replicó la morena – Soy un robot no puedo tener sentimientos

Estás equivocada hobbit – señaló la latina riendo – Tus recuerdos son la prueba de ello, esto es lo que necesitamos para demostrar a los demás que podemos sentir y no somos sólo piezas de ajedrez en el juego de S.U.E.

¿Qué pasará ahora? – Preguntó R.A.C.H.E.L. preocupada de seguir el plan en vez de analizar las palabras de su compañera - ¿Qué hará S.U.E. conmigo una vez que tenga acceso a mis recuerdos? ¿Puedo volver al centro?

Tengo el plan perfecto – respondió la chica sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo a mi historia<strong> **y de verdad lamento muchisimo la demora en subir capítulos, pero les adelanto que ya queda poco para el final y la historia de S.A.N.T.A.N.A. y B.R.I.T.T.S., aunque recuerden que esta es una historia Finchel y se centra particularmente en esos personajes, también les adelanto que para Finchel habrá un final feliz ;), lo prometo, esta historia tiene altos y bajos sólo para que sea más entretenida pero todo saldrá bien :)  
><strong>

**Ignacia: A mí también me gustan mucho las historias alternativas y misteriosas, por eso escribí esta jejeje, lamentablemente en español de Finchel no he leido nada en este estilo, pero hay varias historias en inglés de este estilo, como Finn convertido en Hombre Lobo. Yo escribí una historia de la edad media, pero a mi parecer era muy larga y por eso no la publiqué. **

**Además quisiera preguntarles a todos si realmente les gusta este tipo de historias tengo un par de ideas locas para hacer una precuela de esta historia que explica la muerte del papá de Finn, la actitud de Quinn y la desaparición de Kurt, pero sería algo así como una escena (One Shoot) o máximo dos capítulos, cuéntenme si les interesa ;).  
><strong>


	12. Verdades Engañosas

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo una nota antes del capítulo, pero quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia, primero prometo que la voy a terminar y luego desaparezco por casi dos meses :(, me sentía tan mal que hubo un momento en que pensé no volver más al fanfiction por la verguenza, pero gracias a _Kakerlak13_ que me está ayudando a escribir pude volver, espero no defraudarlos y muchas gracias por su paciencia  
><strong>

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Blaine al observar como el chico preparaba un bolso, pero éste no se inmutó y continuó con su tarea. — Vas a buscarla ¿verdad?<p>

— ¿Qué crees? — Suspiró Finn y siguió colocando las cosas necesarias para el viaje.

— Sabes que éste puede ser un viaje sin retorno — dijo el moreno. — ¿Vas a arruinar todo el sacrificio que hizo por ti?

— Yo no puedo vivir sin ella — respondió en un murmullo sin abandonar su labor.

— Puede que sea demasiado tarde — replicó Blaine.

— Tengo que intentarlo — contestó Finn destrozado mirando a su amigo. — ¿Qué harías si fuera Kurt?... No perderías tan fácilmente la esperanza.

Blaine respiró profundamente, recordó el terrible año que había pasado sin Kurt y como Finn lo había apoyado en todos los intentos de búsqueda, se acercó a su casillero y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas diciendo.

— Entonces voy contigo.

— No — gritó Finn. — Tienes que quedarte para cuidar de Kurt y de mi madre.

— Si no fuera por ti y Rach no estaría con Kurt — señaló el moreno. — Además ambos me matarían si saben que te dejé ir solo a encontrarte con la muerte.

— Kurt ha pasado por mucho — replicó Finn. — No puedes abandonarlo.

— Tú eres su hermano y mi mejor amigo… No puedo dejar que hagas esta locura solo y sé que si Kurt supiera todo esto haría lo mismo en mi lugar. — dijo Blaine, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

Finn no podía permitir que después de todo lo malo que le había pasado a su hermano perdiera a Blaine y a pesar de las palabras del chico, sabía que Kurt no apoyaría su relación con Rachel, pero necesitaba que Blaine creyera que no intentaría nada.

— Tienes razón… No puedo hacerle esto a mi madre ni a Kurt… Además por mucho que me duela puede que en estos momentos Rachel esté muerta — agregó con un hilo de voz, pensando que era una realidad plausible.

— Ella sólo quería protegerte — consoló Blaine a su amigo. — Sí va a seguir con el plan del concejo o si ya lo realizó… significa que sentía algo por ti.

* * *

><p>— ¿Podré ver a J.E.S.S.E.? — Preguntó la morena acomodándose en la máquina en la que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. le había ordenado sentarse. — Hace tiempo que no lo veo y la última vez que nos vimos no fue agradable.<p>

— Presiento que estás aceptando la idea que tienes sentimientos — respondió la chica ajustando unos botones. — Veamos si funciona esta máquina primero.

Desde que habían estado en el holograma de la reconstrucción la chica mecánica no había dejado de pensar un minuto en todas las experiencias que había vivido y la única razón lógica que explicaba su errático comportamiento era que tenía sentimientos, pero las dudas aún la carcomían, especialmente la actitud de la latina hacía tan radical descubrimiento.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

— Ya te lo dije — resopló la latina calibrando la máquina. — Para ser libres.

— ¿Libres para qué? — Preguntó la morena.

— Libres para hacer lo que queramos — explicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Sin pedir autorizaciones y sin temer a ser nosotros mismos.

— ¿Tú sientes? — Preguntó suavemente R.A.C.H.E.L., la chica que le estaba dando la espalda se detuvo un segundo como si quisiera decir algo pero siguió su tarea. — Ya descubrí tu secreto S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — agregó la morena. — Tienes sentimientos… por eso sabías la razón de mi comportamiento y obviamente estás enamorada de un humano, por eso sabes tanto de ellos, por ello entiendes…

— Tú no sabes nada de mí hobbit — gritó la latina furiosa interrumpiendo el discurso de la morena y la observó directamente a los ojos. — Jamás me podría enamorar de uno de esos seres inferiores — agregó y respiró hondamente tratando de calmarse. — Ahora guarda silencio y relájate, esto sólo durara un par de minutos.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió muy lento para Finn, lo único que deseaba era empezar su camino de vuelta a la cárcel donde había conocido a Rachel, según lo que le había dicho Quinn ese era el lugar donde la chica había ido a cumplir su cometido.<p>

Afortunadamente la comandante había cumplido su palabra y el trabajo no había sido tan exhausto como los días anteriores, el muchacho necesitaba guardar energías para el viaje que le esperaba.

Blaine había caído en su trampa y había aceptado su resignación sin mayor cuestionamiento, pero tanto Quinn como Puck no dejaron de observarlo un solo momento.

Al final del día se retiró a su bunker esperando que fuera el momento propicio para enfrentar su destino.

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. estaba inquieta esperando que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. volviera de su reunión con S.U.E., si todo lo que habían planeado resultaba acorde a lo esperado pronto se realizaría la asamblea donde podría ejecutar lo que el concejo le había solicitado.<p>

Si las cosas no salían según lo presupuestado debía encontrar otra forma de realizar su objetivo, de alguna manera debía hacer lo prometido, el futuro de Finn corría riesgo si no lo lograba, aunque su decisión era radical y la invadía una sensación de pesadumbre no existía otra alternativa.

— Toc toc toc — Alguien golpeó la puerta y una voz familiar se escuchó — ¿R.A.C.H.E.L.?

La morena saltó de alegría al escuchar el sonido y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

— J.E.S.S.E. — al ver al chico se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente, pero éste se quedó extático y escuchó un carraspeo. — Lo lamento — agregó suavemente al ver a la latina parada detrás del muchacho y se separó de él — Por esto y por lo que te hice

— Entiendo que los humanos te manipularon — señaló J.E.S.S.E. — Afortunadamente ya volviste a ser tú — agregó dudoso ante el gesto de la chica.

— Sígueme — ordenó a la morena S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — S.U.E. quiere verte.

— Pronto hablaremos — dijo R.A.C.H.E.L. mirando al chico de ojos azules y la latina le hizo un gesto de molestia con los ojos. — Espero que sea pronto — señaló y se fue con la chica al encuentro con S.U.E.

— No puedes tener ese comportamiento con los demás — reprendió la latina a la chica una vez fuera del alcance auditivo del muchacho. — Si demuestras tus sentimientos S.U.E. no va a caer en el plan.

— Lo lamento — susurró la morena. — Trataré de controlarme.

— Eso espero — señaló S.A.N.T.A.N.A — Por nuestro bien eso espero.

* * *

><p>S.U.E. estaba dichosa al escuchar lo que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. le había comunicado respecto a lo sucedido con R.A.C.H.E.L. 23779, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.<p>

Definitivamente no estaba en el peligro que ella suponía, todos los incidentes habían sido producto de algún humano que había encontrado la forma de corromper a sus queridas creaciones a través de la música y como la morena era un robot que tenía una programación de carácter inquisitivo había descubierto la manera de repeler este ataque y había vuelto con los suyos para compartir el hallazgo, sólo faltaba confirmar lo señalado por la latina al acceder a los recuerdos de la chica mecánica.

— Siéntate 23779 — ordenó la mujer apuntando una silla. — Cuéntame lo que pasó.

— Encontré una caja de música en una de mis rondas y al abrirla el sonido produjo cambios en mis procesos mentales — explicó la morena diciendo la verdad. — A los pocos días escuché a través de los monitores de vigilancia a uno de los humanos emitir el mismo sonido y desde ese momento sólo pude pensar en tratar de ayudarlo — agregó la chica. — Traté de evitar esos pensamientos y me sometí al procedimiento de borrado de memoria, pero dicha sinapsis era persistente y retornaba a las pocas horas.

— Prueba de ello son los informes de la máquina — señaló S.A.N.T.A.N.A. apuntando una serie de documentos colocados en el escritorio de la mujer quien sólo asintió.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras manipulada a través de ese sonido? — Preguntó S.U.E. ansiosa por la respuesta.

Antes que R.A.C.H.E.L. pudiera hablar la latina interrumpió.

— Es mejor observar sus recuerdos, será más ilustrativo.

— Tienes razón — replicó la mujer poniendo en sus sienes un par de sensores. — Colócate esto — ordenó entregando el otro extremo de los sensores a la morena quién asintió y la imitó.

El procedimiento que S.U.E. utilizaba era muy sencillo, sólo bastaba la concentración adecuada para desviar el proceso a la secuencia que se deseara mostrar, la latina le había implantado una serie de recuerdos falsos, pero su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como se suponía y S.A.N.T.A.N.A. lo notó, se acercó a ella para arreglar sus sensores y susurró entre dientes.

— Concéntrate — pero R.A.C.H.E.L. no podía dejar de pensar en Finn y en el plan.

— No puedo creerlo — Gritó S.U.E. cuando el procedimiento terminó y la morena se quedó en silencio esperando lo peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y voy a subir el siguiente de inmediato para tratar de redimirme con ustedes :)<strong>


	13. Agenda Secreta

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Finn esperó un par de horas, se escabulló del bunker que compartía con su madre y Burt en silencio, tomó sus cosas sigilosamente de su casillero y se subió a su moto cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, dejando solamente una nota sobre su cama despidiéndose de su madre, el mensaje, escrito en clave, rezaba:<p>

"_Estoy en misión ultra secreta, estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. Si alguien pregunta por mí inventa una excusa. Te quiere mucho tu hijo Finn"._

La nota sin lugar a dudas la dejaría tranquila, puesto que no era la primera vez que desaparecería de esa forma, eso le daría un par de días y cuando quisiera averiguar la verdad él estaría: a) De vuelta con Rachel b) Encerrado en la cárcel donde había conocido a la morena ó c) Muerto.

Esperaba que fuera la primera opción, su única preocupación real eran las alarmas que existían alrededor de la salida de la base, pero pensó que al retirarse en la noche podría pasar desapercibido. Las horas transcurrían lento mientras viajaba y aunque tenía dudas sobre el éxito de su plan estaba determinado a hacer lo imposible por reencontrarse con la morena.

Cuando llevaba varios kilómetros de viaje empezó a sentir como si algo o alguien lo siguiera. Ante la duda aplicó su habilidad y se escondió tras una pila de rocas, esperó unas horas hasta que pasó el efecto del químico y cuando se disponía a retomar su aventura, pensando que su imaginación, el cansancio o la oscuridad le habían jugado una mala pasada, vio a lo lejos 2 figuras que le resultaron familiares merodeando por el sector.

* * *

><p>— Esto es increíble — gritó S.U.E. levantándose del asiento sacándose los sensores. — Estoy muy orgullosa de ti R.A.C.H.E.L.<p>

La morena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿El plan había funcionado? Iba a decir algo cuando S.A.N.T.A.N.A. interrumpió.

— Ésta hobbit tiene una excelente programación — Y se quedó mirándola fijamente, ante tal gesto la chica sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

— Este es un ejemplo para los demás — dijo la mujer. — En dos días más haremos una asamblea donde podrás compartir tu historia con los demás.

— Por supuesto — respondió la morena instantáneamente, era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica su plan. — Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

— Esa es la orden — replicó S.U.E. triunfante. — Ahora váyanse de aquí porque tengo muchas actividades.

R.A.C.H.E.L. se quedó mirando a la mujer que se veía muy agotada, pero se retiró de inmediato cuando la latina le lanzó una mirada de furia.

* * *

><p>— No puede haber desaparecido así — bufó el chico del mohicano pateando una piedra del lugar.<p>

— ¿Tú crees que se dio cuenta que lo estábamos siguiendo? — Preguntó Quinn preocupada ante la desaparición del chico.

— Vamos — replicó Puck burlonamente. — Es Finn.

— Pues sí me di cuenta — Interrumpió el muchacho molesto al darse cuenta quienes eran las extrañas figuras que había vislumbrado. — Si vienen a buscarme quiero que sepan que no volveré y no me importa si el concejo se moles…

— Vinimos a ayudarte — señaló Quinn desesperada tratando de enmendar el error que había cometido. — No puedes hacer esto solo.

— No quiero tu ayuda — contestó Finn aún molesto por lo que había hecho la rubia. — Ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

— ¡Vamos hombre! Sólo escúchala — replicó Puck, tratando de mediar entre ambos chicos. — Te hemos estado buscando por horas, es lo mínimo que nos merecemos.

— No — resopló Finn, aburrido de la situación y deseando retomar su camino. — Esta es la segunda vez que me traicionan, ya he sido demasiado bueno al perdonarlos a ambos. — dijo apuntando a los dos chicos — Pero esto sobrepasó los límites.

— Yo no sabía que sentías algo por ella — se defendió Quinn que había permanecido en silencio mirando el suelo. — Si hubieras sido honesto yo te habría apoyado y jamás había incitado a Rach para que cumpliera la orden dispuesta por el concejo.

— No mientas — gritó Finn, conociendo las actitudes de su comandante. — Tú eres una esclava del concejo… es gracioso — dijo riendo irónicamente el muchacho. — Rach no para de decir que es una máquina y no tiene sentimientos, pero yo creo que tú eres la que no tienes sentimientos, tú eres la que no tiene co…

— ¡Basta! eres un mal agradecido — interrumpió Puck al ver a la rubia al borde de las lágrimas. — Si has llegado tan lejos fue porque Quinn apagó las alarmas… Nosotros planeábamos ir a buscar a Rach, pero mi moto tuvo un desperfecto a unos pocos kilómetros de la base, nos tuvimos que devolver en busca de una nueva y cuando íbamos saliendo te vimos.

— ¿Es cierto eso? — Preguntó Finn mirando a la rubia quien seguía al borde de las lágrimas con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy por todo el daño que te he hecho — susurró Quinn levantando su cabeza y al ver que la expresión de dureza del chico había cambiado se acerco suavemente y le tomó la mano. — Tú y yo sabemos que nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

— La verdad es que siempre lo supe — reconoció Finn. — Pero desde que conocí a Rachel estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>— Creo que el plan funcionó a la perfección — dijo R.A.C.H.E.L. entrando a su antigua habitación.<p>

— Claro que sí, enana — replicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. molesta. — Pero fue gracias a mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó la morena.

— Yo manipulé los censores — contestó la latina. — Aún no me explico cómo S.U.E. no se dio cuenta de la expresión de terror que tenías en tu rostro.

— ¿Expresión? — Inquirió la morena tratando de mantener la compostura. — Yo no tengo expresiones.

— Por favor — bufó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Temblabas como una hoja.

— Yo soy un robot — replicó R.A.C.H.E.L. tratando de auto convencerse de sus propias palabras. — No siento temor y mucho menos voy a temblar.

— ¿Vas a seguir con la misma lesera? — Preguntó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. ante el discurso repetitivo del modelo 23779 y trató de explicarle su comportamiento. — Cómo recién estás empezando a lidiar con las emociones no eres capaz de ocultarlas… ¿Pero por qué estabas tan nerviosa? Si la que se arriesga soy yo por falsificar tus recuerdos y no repitas que no sientes nada — gritó la latina perdiendo la paciencia.

La chica se quedó en silencio ante la confrontación ¿Cómo explicar sus verdaderos planes?

— No lo sé — dijo titubeando, era la primera vez que no decía la verdad y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas abundantes empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

— Me voy, me harté de tu cursilería — dijo la latina, ante el lloriqueo de la morena, definitivamente R.A.C.H.E.L. estaba ocultando algo y muy grave, debía descubrir que era a toda costa. — Mañana será un largo día — sin decir nada más salió rápidamente del cuarto de la morena para descubrir la razón de su extraño proceder cuando se encontró frente a frente con S.A.M. que parecía iba al cuarto de 23779 — ¿Qué haces aquí labios de trucha?

— Necesito hablar con R.A.C.H.E.L. — contestó el rubio firmemente. — Quiero que me explique la razón de su comportamiento.

— La hobbit no puede hablar contigo ahora — excusó la latina a la morena, debía evitar que el rubio la viera llorando, eso destruiría sus planes, debía tratar de distraerlo. — Tal vez yo te puedo ayudar, yo tuve acceso a todos sus recuerdos.

— Esto es de carácter confidencial — señaló el rubio firmemente.

— No quiero darte órdenes — replicó el modelo 56739. — Pero S.U.E. no desea que R.A.C.H.E.L. tenga visitas sin autorización — S.A.M. puso una cara de afligido, situación muy extraña, puesto que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. nunca había percibido algún tipo de emoción en el chico y decidió profundizar en su hallazgo — Habla de una vez, soy la única que tiene la información que necesitas.

— El comportamiento de 23779 tuvo un impacto extraño en mí — reconoció el chico. — Y a pesar de haberme sometido en múltiples ocasiones al procedimiento de borrado de memoria, las imágenes del momento vuelven a mi sistema neuronal.

— ¿Qué imágenes específicas vuelven a tu memoria? — Preguntó la latina muy interesada al oír las palabras de su compañero.

— Todo lo que ocurrió — respondió el modelo 38267 titubeando un poco.

— ¿Y qué conclusiones has sacado de todo lo ocurrido? — Interrogó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. con un tono de esperanza bastante poco disimulado, porque el rubio la miró confundido, entonces agregó — Te lo preguntó para poder dar una respuesta satisfactoria a tu inquietud.

— La descarga eléctrica efectuada por los humanos, junto al procedimiento de apagado manual dañó mi sistema central — respondió S.A.M. sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules.

A pesar del brillo en los ojos del rubio el modelo 56739 perdió la esperanza que tenía de inmediato, convencer a sus pares sobre la posibilidad de sentir, era una tarea demasiado complicada y sólo con R.A.C.H.E.L. de su lado podría cumplir su objetivo.

— Ya tienes tu respuesta boca de payaso, ahora te ordeno en nombre de S.U.E. que te alejes de 23779.

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que muy pronto llegaría el momento de poner en práctica sus planes, cada vez que recordaba su objetivo una sensación de pesadumbre la invadía.<p>

Además se encontraba muy afectada ante su primera mentira, definitivamente ya no era la misma que durmió en esa cama por tanto tiempo.

— Maldita enana — gritó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. entrando violentamente al cuarto de la morena. — ¿No puedo creer que me hayas utilizado?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó R.A.C.H.E.L. levantándose rápidamente de su cama.

— Nos quieres destruir a todos en la asamblea — bufó la latina.

La morena cerró rápidamente la puerta de su habitación para que nadie se percatara de su conversación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó suavemente.

— Decodifiqué la información que encriptaste — contestó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. demasiado molesta como para intentar ocultar sus sentimientos.

— Pero tú me dijiste que no podrías tener acceso a esa información — replicó la morena. — ¿Me mentiste?

— No — dijo la latina. — Recuerdo muy bien que las palabras precisas que utilicé fueron _"mi sistema tendrá dificultades para leerlos" _

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me hayan perdonado por mi desaparición<strong>

**Este capítulo se llama "Agenda Secreta" puesto que cada uno de los personajes tienen planes que no quieren que el resto descubra y hablando de ello en el próximo capítulo el plan de R.A.C.H.E.L. será revelado, pero creo que ya lo han adivinado ;) **_  
><em>


	14. Traición y Confianza

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>— ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! — Replicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. furiosa. — Vas a activar tu sistema radioactivo de autodestrucción en la asamblea para aniquilarnos a todos.<p>

— No fue una determinación fácil — señaló la morena tratando de controlar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. — Pero después de lo que me mostraste… es la única alternativa que tiene Finn para poder tener una vida larga y plena.

— ¿En lo único que puedes pensar es en ese insignificante humano? — Preguntó la latina molesta ante la traición de la chica mecánica. — ¿Qué pasa con nuestros planes?

— Finn no es insignificante — respondió R.A.C.H.E.L. defendiendo al chico que quería proteger. — Es el ser más especial que existe y el más importante para mí.

— Él no te ama — dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. suavemente tratando de convencer al robot, aunque fuera utilizando artimañas de bajo calibre. — Sólo le "agrada" tu compañía.

— No importa — respondió la morena tratando de apaciguar el nudo que se hizo más grande al escuchar las palabras de su compañera. — Yo tampoco lo amo.

— No puedo creerlo enana — resopló la latina atónita y furiosa ante la actitud de la chica. — Tratas de destruir nuestra raza por un humano a quien tú no le interesas y que tampoco te interesa — el modelo 23779 trató de contestar pero S.A.N.T.A.N.A. continuó hablando. — Definitivamente debería deshacerme de ti ahora mismo.

— No puedes — respondió R.A.C.H.E.L. fríamente, sabía que S.U.E. estaba ansiosa porque mostrara sus experiencias en la asamblea y no existiría una explicación razonable para ella si las cosas no salían como ordenaba. — ¿Cómo le explicarías a S.U.E. mi desaparición?

Al darse cuenta que la chica tenía la razón, el modelo 56739 trató de calmarse y suspiró.

— Tiene que haber otra alternativa — señaló desesperadamente paseándose de un lugar a otro en la pequeña habitación. — Si convencemos a nuestros pares sobre la posibilidad de sentir podríamos cambiar el mundo — dijo la latina sonriendo. — Así ese tal Flin podría tener la vida que tanto anhelas para él.

— Se llama Finn — replicó la morena ante el error de su compañera. — Además ese plan tardaría mucho, quizás años y la influencia de S.U.E. es demasiado poderosa, ni siquiera tengo conocimiento sobre los alcances del mismo… Mi decisión no va a cambiar — dijo firmemente la chica.

S.A.N.T.A.N.A. estaba asombrada con la actitud de la morena y aunque no quería perder la oportunidad de utilizar la experiencia del robot para su beneficio sólo tenía una alternativa.

— ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— No tengo otra alternativa — suspiró R.A.C.H.E.L. incapaz de mirar a la cara a la latina.

— Entonces… le diré la verdad a S.U.E. y ella misma te destrozará con sus propias manos — espetó el modelo 56739.

La morena quedó helada al escuchar las palabras de la chica, pero aún no estaba todo perdido.

— Si tú hablas con ella… — dijo suavemente la chica acercándose a la latina que la miraba con una fría expresión. — Le voy a mostrar los recuerdos del viaje que realizamos a la ciudad que S.U.E. está construyendo para los humanos y le enseñaré con detalles el proceso de implantación de recuerdos al que me sometiste.

— ¿Serías capaz de delatarme ante S.U.E.? — Preguntó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. observando fijamente a la morena.

— Yo no quiero hacerte daño — replicó el modelo 23779, después de todo la latina la había ayudado a cumplir su misión. — Pero estoy dispuesta a todo por cumplir mi cometido.

La latina la miró con odio y se retiró violentamente de la habitación.

* * *

><p>S.A.N.T.A.N.A. no sabía qué hacer estaba muy molesta con R.A.C.H.E.L., ella había confiado que su plan resultaría a la perfección y nunca imaginó que en el proceso había creado un monstruo que se había revelado contra ella.<p>

Si hablaba con S.U.E. la morena la delataría sin pensarlo dos veces y todo por lo que había trabajado tan duramente se habría perdido y si la mataba, no habría forma de explicar su desaparición, provocando que S.U.E. desconfiara de ella, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con algo muy duro que casi la botó al piso.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres como para aparecerte de la nada? — Gritó la latina pero se tranquilizó al ver al rubio que la miraba con una expresión extraña. — No pongas esa cara de bobo labios de pescado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó S.A.M. que notó la extraña actitud de su compañera.

— Nada que te importe — replicó la muchacha y se giró para seguir con su camino cuando algo le impidió avanzar, se giró para ver como la mano del muchacho rubio la sujetaba por el brazo. — Suéltame — espetó molesta y agregó. — Tengo demasiado en la cabeza como para preocuparme de ti.

— Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte — señaló el muchacho sin ademán de soltarla.

— ¿Por qué te importa? — Preguntó la chica observándolo fijamente.

— Porque somos compañeros y debemos ayudarnos unos a otros — replicó el rubio y se acercó a su oído para susurrar. — Además con esta actitud tan extraña que tienes no pasas desapercibida.

Como S.A.N.T.A.N.A. estaba tan perturbada con sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la escena que estaba protagonizando estaba en medio de uno de los pasillos más concurridos del centro, por ello cuando vio a su alrededor pudo observar a varios robots que la miraban fijamente, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien… pero no aquí — murmuró para que sólo el chico de ojos azules escuchara.

* * *

><p>S.A.M. se sentó en una de las sillas blancas que rodeaban la enorme mesa de vidrio que se encontraba en el centro de una habitación con paredes de cemento, el resto de los muros del centro eran de vidrio polarizado<p>

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó el chico confundido puesto que nunca había estado en aquel lugar, definitivamente ni siquiera se imaginaba que un salón como ese existía en el centro de descanso.

— Es uno de los salones de los asesores de S.U.E. — respondió S.A.N.T.A.N.A. sentándose en una silla en frente del muchacho de ojos claros. — Tiene paredes reforzadas por lo tanto nadie podrá oírnos.

Ambos robots se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a emitir palabra alguna, todo era muy confuso para ambos, hasta que la chica latina quebró el hielo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

El chico quedó en silencio unos segundos dudando si debía responder pero decidió hablar.

— Desde el incidente con el modelo 23779 me he sentido un poco extraño y sin darme cuenta he empezado a notar más a mis compañeros, especialmente sus actitudes — respondió el chico titubeando ante sus revelaciones. — Y de algún modo verte tan molesta… situación extraña puesto que no podemos tener emociones… Tuve la necesidad de acercarme a ti para ver que te ocurría… Pensé que necesitabas hablar ¿Estoy equivocado? O ¿Crees que estoy dañado? — Preguntó con un notable tono de tristeza en la voz.

La latina se quedó observándolo en silencio, estaba tan atorada con lo que había ocurrido con R.A.C.H.E.L. que tal vez eso la empujó a hacer cosas que nunca imaginó que haría, tales como confesar sus sentimientos.

— Creo que tienes razón — suspiró.

— Entonces debo irme — replicó el chico parándose violentamente y acercándose a la puerta, la muchacha se paró rápidamente para detenerlo, entonces el rubio agregó. — Si estoy dañado tengo que autodestruirme.

— No — señaló la latina suavemente. — Dije que tenías razón… porque necesito hablar.

— ¿Entonces no estoy dañado? — Preguntó el chico con atisbos de alegría en su voz y volviéndose a sentar en el lugar en el que estaba.

— Si estás dañado, también lo está R.A.C.H.E.L., yo y todos los robots que habitan este planeta — suspiró el modelo 56739 también volviéndose a sentar en la silla frente al chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Cuestionó el chico arqueando las cejas. — ¿También se fijan en el comportamiento de los demás robots?

— No — contestó la latina. — Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar esto boca de trucha.

El rubio la miraba con una expresión confundida pero no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna, al menos no hasta que la chica ordenó sus ideas y comenzó a explicar:

— Ayer me preguntaste ¿Cuál era la razón del comportamiento de R.A.C.H.E.L.? — El rubio asintió. — Yo te diré todo pero antes debes prometer que lo que hablemos aquí no se lo dirás a nadie, especialmente a S.U.E.

S.A.M. la miró extrañado, pero la latina le proporcionaría las respuestas que el ansiaba tener.

— Lo prometo — dijo firmemente.

— R.A.C.H.E.L… tiene sentimientos — S.A.M. abrió sus ojos al escuchar las palabras que emitían los labios de la latina. — Está enamorada de ese humano

— No puede ser — gritó el modelo 38267 parándose de su asiento. — Ella es un máquina, un robot, los robots no tienen sentimientos.

— Los tiene y yo también — respondió S.A.N.T.A.N.A. con firmeza, levantándose también como retándolo a contradecirla.

— ¿Estás enamorada de un humano también? — Preguntó el rubio arqueando las cejas.

— Claro que no labios de payaso — resopló la latina. — Jamás podría poner mis ojos en alguno de esos seres insignificantes… Además el amor no es el único sentimiento que se puede tener — agregó mirando al chico con una media sonrisa de suficiencia. — También está la rabia, la tristeza, la alegría y preocupación por el resto de tus compañeros.

— ¿Eso lo dices por mí? — Cuestionó S.A.M. observándola fijamente y la latina asintió. — No puede ser — gritó negando furiosamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué crees que miras con atención al resto de los robots? — Espetó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — ¿Por qué crees que te preocupaste por mí? ¿Por qué crees que "sientes" que yo quiero hablar?

El rubio la miró tratando de procesar lo que la latina le decía y comenzó a encontrarle sentido a las palabras de la chica.

— En el caso hipotético que yo quisiera creerte — dijo el chico. — Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que tienes sentimientos?

La latina negó con la cabeza.

— No es algo de lo que yo quiera hablar — dijo amargamente, definitivamente era su secreto mejor guardado no podía ni debía revelarlo.

Si quieres que te crea necesito saber todos los detalles — Insistió el modelo 38267.

La chica miró el piso un segundo y cuando el rubio se disponía a salir de la habitación gritó:

— Espera… si yo te cuento esto estaré en tus manos labios de trucha y después de lo que pasó con R.A.C.H.E.L. no sé si puedo confiar en alguien otra vez.

— Puedes confiar en mí — dijo S.A.M. acercándose a la latina y le tomó la mano derecha. — Prometo guardar el secreto bajo cualquier amenaza, pero si no me crees puedes ordenármelo y sabes bien que te obedeceré.

El modelo 56739 sonrío al escuchar al rubio y negó con la cabeza, después suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar seguida por el muchacho.

— Estoy enamorada de un robot — dijo la chica.

— ¿De quién? ¿Habita este centro? O ¿Se encuentra en otra ciudad? — Preguntó el chico al escuchar la confesión. — ¿Lo conozco?

— No vive en este centro ni en ningún otro — contestó la latina. — Tampoco la conoces, puesto que sólo la conocemos S.U.E. y sus asesores cercanos

— ¿Dónde está? — Interrogó el rubio ante los dichos de la muchacha.

— Está perdida — dijo la chica conteniendo los deseos de ponerse a llorar. — Y no sé cómo encontrarla...

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo como verán no hay mucho Finchel, pero tenía que cumplir mi palabra para reivindicar a Sam y contar la historia de Brittana como lo prometí, el próximo capítulo se tratará sólo de ellas, pero sinceramente me ha costado muchisimo escribirlo porque en un principio no iba a escribir sobre ellas, así que puede que me demore un poco más de la cuenta... gracias por su comprensión y el apoyo a esta loca historia, que cada vez es más extraña :S<br>**

**Kakerlack13 perdoname por cambiarte el nombre :P y gracias por tu ayuda :)**


	15. Recuerdos de Amor y Dolor

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>S.U.E. miró a sus creaciones con orgullo, eran exactamente iguales a los humanos por donde se las viera, sus cuerpos imitaban fielmente a los inferiores cuerpos humanos, aunque sólo en apariencia; su piel era dura para evitar cualquier daño, pero era suave y tibia al tacto de manera que cualquiera pudiera confundir a las poderosas chicas robots con débiles humanas.<p>

— B.R.I.T.T.S. tendrás que ir al sector 72665 cuadrante 325866 — ordenó S.U.E. firmemente — Según mis fuentes ahí hay una base humana, tendrás que hacer la misma operación de siempre.

— Infiltrarme, convencer a los humanos para unírsenos y destruirlos en caso de que se nieguen — replicó la rubia fuerte y claro.

— S.A.N.T.A.N.A. como siempre te acompañará en tu misión y te ayudará en el proceso de infiltración — replicó S.U.E. mirando a la latina que asintió militarmente. — Retírense. Tienen un límite de 4 meses para cumplir con la operación.

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas se encontraban en el lugar de siempre, la latina mediante sus habilidades había creado en donde existía una oscura cueva, un prado lleno de flores de todos los colores posibles y de todos los tipos conocidos: lirios, margaritas, lilas, girasoles, tulipanes, violetas y rosas. Rosas blancas, rojas, rosas, azules, amarillas… decenas y decenas de ellas, pues S.A.N.T.A.N.A. sabía eran las favoritas de B.R.I.T.T.S.<p>

Las dos estaban recostadas una junto a la otra en el falso césped mirando un cielo despejado e iluminado por la luz del sol, conversando desde hacía horas, siempre hacían lo mismo, se tendían en aquel lugar, charlando de cualquier cosa, desde las experiencias de la rubia en la base humana hasta la rutina de la latina en el centro de descanso.

— ¿Podrías hacer aparecer un arco…? — Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un bello arcoíris apareció ante sus ojos cruzando el cielo. — ¿Cómo supiste que…? — Preguntó rodándose para quedar frente a frente mirando a la latina.

La latina sonrió al interrumpirla para responder.

— Siempre me pides lo mismo — dijo la chica riendo.

— Entonces sabes lo que quiero — Replicó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara, pero S.A.N.T.A.N.A. dejó de sonreír y negó con la cabeza — Por favor — suplicó.

— ¿Por qué eso? Podrías tener cualquier cosa en el mundo y me pides cosas que sólo pueden interesarle a seres inferiores — preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— Los niños de la base no son seres inferiores — señaló la chica ante las palabras de la latina. — Son… diferentes.

— Pero me asustan.

— Vamos, ¿Cómo podría un unicornio ser peligroso? — Señaló colocando su mano sobre la de la latina. — No me hagas rogar.

— Uno no, pero tú no quieres uno, quieres miles— rezongó el modelo 56739 retirando su mano, la sensación de la piel de la rubia le causó escalofríos.

— Por favor — volvió a insistir la chica de ojos azules, haciendo un puchero.

— No — replicó firmemente la latina, B.R.I.T.T.S. iba a protestar pero al girarse, se encontró con cinco unicornios plateados trotando y jugueteando por el pasto.

S.A.N.T.A.N.A. rió a la par de la rubia, que corrió a acariciar a uno de los más pequeños, miró en dirección a la latina con una sonrisa y se inclinó para murmurarle algo al oído al animal. El unicornio trotó en dirección a S.A.N.T.A.N.A. y la arreó con el hocico hasta donde B.R.I.T.T.S. ante la sorpresa de la robot. La rubia rió con voz ligera cuando el animal hizo que ambas chocaran y cayeran al suelo, haciendo desaparecer el paisaje que la latina había creado. S.A.N.T.A.N.A. rió nerviosamente a su vez, intentando desembarazarse del nudo que se habían hecho.

— Es mi favorito — sonrió la rubia levántandose. — Se llama Lord Tubbington.

— Lo conservaría para ti si dejaras concentrarme — respondió S.A.N.T.A.N.A. con molestia siguiendo las acciones de su compañera.

— Eres tan linda cuando estás molesta — notó B.R.I.T.T.S.

S.A.N.T.A.N.A. abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios de la rubia y retrocedió asustada. La rubia la miró con curiosidad pero al percatarse de la verdadera aunque débil luz del sol que comenzaba a encumbrarse, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de volver al lugar donde debía cumplir su misión

— Es hora de irme — señaló, pero la latina seguía en silencio ante lo que había ocurrido. — Si no me voy ahora podrían darse cuenta de mi ausencia, levantaría sospechas… Además los niños tienen planes para hoy y quiero llegar temprano a la guardería — Se acercó suavemente para besar la mejilla del modelo 56739, pero ésta retrocedió nuevamente, la chica no dijo nada y se fue corriendo con un peso en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Desde el incidente la latina seguía creando el mismo lugar para encontrarse aunque ahora no pudiera evitar crear un silencio incómodo al no saber qué hacer después del beso. A la rubia no parecía molestarle, tampoco decía nada, pero se veía mucho más tranquila con el silencio.<p>

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. levantándose de donde se encontraba tendida.

— ¿Qué? — dijo B.R.I.T.T.S. sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

— Presionar tus labios contra los míos — dijo la chica seriamente.

— ¿El beso? — Recordó la rubia. — Es algo que los humanos hacen cuando les gusta alguien.

— Pero… ¿Por qué me diste un "beso" a mí? — Cuestionó la latina, volteándose para ver a la chica.

La rubia se levantó de donde estaba para quedar sentada frente a ella observándola.

— No lo sé — replicó. — Lo hice porque lo sentía en ese momento.

— Pero los robots no pueden sentir — dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. arqueando una ceja.

— Pues yo lo sentía en ese momento y lo hice — respondió la chica firmemente — No me arrepiento porque me gustó ¿A ti que te pareció?

— Fue extraño — dijo la latina que no había dejado de pensar en ello. — Sentí cosas que nunca había sentido.

— ¿"Sentiste" cosas? — Preguntó la rubia disimulando una sonrisa.

De repente de la nada apareció una almohada en la mano de S.A.N.T.A.N.A. y comenzó a golpear juguetonamente a B.R.I.T.T.S.

— No te rías — gritaba la latina entre cada golpe.

— Esto es injusto — decía la rubia entre carcajadas mientras se cubría de los golpes de la chica. — Yo también quiero una almo…

Antes de terminar la frase ya tenía una entre las manos y ambas comenzaron una guerra de almohadas, porque aparecieron miles a su alrededor, donde debía estar el césped. B.R.I.T.T.S. no midió bien la fuerza en uno de los golpes y lanzó a S.A.N.T.A.N.A al blando suelo, quien a su vez tiró de ella quedando la latina sobre ésta y como la chica perdió la concentración todo desapareció, ambas comenzaron a reír al encontrarse nuevamente en la cueva, lentamente las risas se detuvieron. S.A.N.T.A.N.A. notó la proximidad entre ambas y sin poder evitarlo, presionó sus labios contra la chica para darle un apasionado beso que no tardó en ser contestado. Cuando se separaron ambas se sentaron tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, la latina estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho y no podía mirar a la rubia a la cara y fijó su vista en su regazo, después de un silencio incomodo se atrevió a hablar.

— B.R.I.T.T.S. no sé lo que me pasó… Yo — balbuceó tratando de explicar su comportamiento.

La rubia le levanto la cara con sus manos para que la latina la mirara a los ojos — No tienes porque explicar nada… Déjate llevar por… — y antes de que hubiese terminado la frase, la latina siguiendo las palabras de la chica había comenzando a besarla de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres meses desde su infiltración y ya quedaba poco para la fase final de la operación. B.R.I.T.T.S. parecía bastante alterada al respecto, S.A.N.T.A.N.A. por su parte, no entendía cual era la preocupación de la chica, ya que era la tercera vez que lo hacían y nunca se había presentado ningún conflicto.<p>

La latina estaba esperando en el lugar indicado, la noche anterior se había contactado con la rubia y ésta le había pedido urgente una reunión, generalmente estos encuentros eran detalladamente planeados, para no hacer peligrar la operación, pero la rubia insistió que era imprescindible.

A lo lejos pudo ver a la chica que se acercaba rápidamente, cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de ella bajó la velocidad y se acercó corriendo para besarla en los labios, esta vez fue diferente a las demás más urgente y desesperado. Una sensación húmeda recorrió sus mejillas y se separó de la rubia para ver lágrimas en los ojos azules de la chica; nunca las había visto en vivo y en directo sólo tenía noción de ellas por las imágenes que la rubia le había mostrado de sus anteriores misiones y por alguna extraña razón, verla en este estado le hizo sentir un tirón en el estómago.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó la latina secando lentamente con su pulgar las mejillas de la rubia. — ¿Te descubrieron? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— No me hicieron nada — sollozó B.R.I.T.T.S. sin poder contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces porque lloras? — dijo abrazando a la rubia para consolarla e imitando los movimientos que había visto en los recuerdos la meció de un lado a otro.

— Porque son tan buenos conmigo y yo… No puedo matarlos — respondió la chica entre sollozos.

La latina la soltó y la miró extrañada.

— Debes hacerlo — resopló la chica. — Es tu misión y para eso fuiste creada.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la rubia con una expresión de dolor en el rostro ante las palabras de su amada. — ¿Por qué S.U.E. lo ordena?

— Tú eres B.R.I.T.T.S. una Bomba Radioactiva de Infiltración Temporal de Tipo Secreto — espetó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Debes hacer lo que tu misión te ordena.

— Yo no soy B.R.I.T.T.S. — replicó la chica. — Soy Brittany y ellos son como mi familia.

— Tú eres un robot, tú no tienes familia — respondió la latina.

— ¿Cómo tampoco debería tener sentimientos? — Preguntó susurrando. — Pero los tengo por ti — Y se acercó con determinación a la chica para darle un beso y una vez que se separaron agregó — ¿Qué sientes por mí?

— Yo te amo — contestó honestamente S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Pero si no haces lo que S.U.E. te ordenó te matará y yo… No puedo vivir sin ti.

— Entonces ayúdame — replicó la rubia suplicante tomando sus manos, la latina sólo asintió, no tenía otra opción.

* * *

><p>— Repíteme eso — ordenó S.U.E. no pudiendo creer las palabras emitidas por la latina.<p>

— Según el informe la explosión radioactiva no fue en el cuadrante requerido — dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. intentando que la voz no le temblara.

La mujer bufó ante las noticias del robot.

— Tú eras la responsable de ella, tú tenías que asegurarte que la operación saliera como lo había diseñado — señaló la mujer mirándola con furia y apuntándola con el dedo índice, la chica se quedó estática. — Explícame como pudo haber ocurrido esto — agregó tratando de calmarse.

La latina había practicado por días lo que debía decirle a la mujer, pero verla en ese estado la había descolocado, además no era tan fácil controlar las emociones que corrían por su cuerpo como ella lo había supuesto, repasó mentalmente el discurso y trató de mover los labios, pero ningún sonido emitió su boca, sólo pudo bajar la vista, S.U.E. se acercó a ella y con una mano le tomó la mandíbula obligándola a mirarla.

— Mírame mientras te hablo — Espetó la mujer. — Y responde.

— Yo… Yo… Ella… — balbuceó la chica observando los intensos ojos azules de la mujer, su mente se puso en blanco, no sabía que decir o hacer, S.U.E. la soltó y sonrío maliciosamente, entonces sintió como la mano de ésta azotó fuertemente contra su mejilla izquierda, dándole vuelta la cara, esa bofetada era lo que la latina necesitaba para volver a sus cabales, se giró para mirarla como si no hubiera pasado nada y contestó con voz firme — Yo cumplí con la parte que me correspondía en la operación, si las cosas no resultaron como se habían planeado tiene que existir algo que no habíamos contemplado.

S.U.E. se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, suspiro y señaló

— No sé porque pierdo el tiempo contigo… Tráeme a B.R.I.T.T.S. — gritó la mujer.

— He ocupado todas mis habilidades para buscarla pero no la percibo — respondió la chica sorprendiéndose así misma por la calma de su voz.

— ¿Desapareció? — Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

— Creemos que está muerta — replicó la latina siguiendo su plan, esperaba convencer a su líder de ello para permitir seguir la segunda fase del plan que habían tramado.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Exclamó S.U.E. — Su mejor habilidad es provocar explosiones radioactivas y salir ilesa, para eso fue creada.

— Mientras yo trataba de comunicarme con ella, un grupo de robots salió a buscarla… y encontró esto — contestó la latina entregándole un gran cofre café que se encontraba en una mesa atrás de ella.

La mujer lo abrió para revelar un blanco y delgado brazo de robot, con manos largas de mujer.

— La única explicación plausible es que esta muerta — agregó el modelo 56739.

S.U.E. observó el brazo y lo tomó para verlo de cerca.

— Por no haber cumplido su cometido se lo merece — señaló como alegrándose del destino de la rubia, este comentario hizo hervir a la latina, pero se mantuvo en silencio. — Sólo hay una forma de saber si esto es cierto… siguiendo un estricto protocolo que sólo yo conozco… Y si no está muerta la encontraré cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente para las chicas robots el protocolo se encontraba en la base central, lugar situado muy lejos de donde estaban, esto les daba tiempo suficiente para poner en práctica el plan de escape. S.A.N.T.A.N.A. fue al lugar acordado con la rubia, alegrándose al verla sentada en una roca observando el cielo, esperándola. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella.<p>

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó suavemente.

La rubia la miró con extrañeza pero contestó

— Bien — Y volvió a enfocar su mirada al cielo.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí — agregó la latina obviando el gesto de la chica y la tomó por el brazo. — S.U.E. prometió encontrarte y me preocupa que ….

La rubia se alejó de ella con brusquedad y preguntó interrumpiéndola

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La latina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Soy yo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — pero la chica la seguía observando con expresión ausente, la latina no tenía tiempo para hacerle recordar quién era ella. — B.R.I.T.T.S. deja de jugar, estás asustándome.

— ¿Ése es mi nombre? ¿B.R.I.T.T.S? Es extraño.

— Vámonos, antes de que S.U.E. me localice y envíe más robots. —bufó la latina, exasperada.

— ¿Robots? ¿Eres un robot?

— ¡Pues claro! Igual que tú. Ah, B.R.I.T.T.S, ¿Quieres dejar de una vez tu jueguito?

— Yo no soy un robot —dijo la rubia tranquilamente—. Estoy esperando que mi unicornio Lord Tubbington venga a buscarme.

— Por favor B.R.I.T.T.S. no juguemos a eso ahora — replicó la chica pensando que todo esto era una broma

— Ya te lo dije espero a Lord Tubbington… Debió haberse perdido en una lluvia de estrellas, nunca tarda tanto.

— Claro que sí, ven vamos a buscarlo — respondió el modelo 56739, tratándo de seguir con lo que parecía un juego y se acercó a ella para tomarle de la mano, pero la rubia se alejó.

— ¡No! ¡No sé quién eres! — gritó la chica y empezó a alejarse rápidamente.

Antes de que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. pudiera hacer algo B.R.I.T.T.S. salió disparada en dirección opuesta, dejándola en mitad de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo prometí aquí esta la historia Brittana, espero que no haber defraudado a quienes votaron por esta pareja, me demoré más de lo presupuestado porque parece me cuesta escribir cosas románticas :(, pero trataré de mejorar cuando se trate de Finchel ;)<strong>

**El próximo capítulo lo publicaré pronto y tratará sobre una corta historia paralela de S.A.M., para redimirlo, no es romántica porque no pude encontrarle una pareja que me inspirara, pero espero que mejore la visión que escribí de él y en el mismo capítulo vuelvo a la historia principal sobre Finchel  
><strong>

**Nuevamente les doy las gracias por sus comentarios a esta loca idea que desarrollé  
><strong>


	16. Una extraña mano adicional

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>— Y me quedé ahí… viendo como el amor de mi vida se alejaba — dijo la latina entre sollozos.<p>

S.A.M. la miraba atónito al ver gotas de agua escurrir por las mejillas de la chica, y aunque él nunca había visto una situación como aquella, ver al robot en ese estado lo hizo sentir un extraño nudo en la garganta. Carraspeó para calmar su escozor, se acercó a ella y algo lo impulsó a tomar su mano para apretársela, ella lo miró intrigada al ver su actitud.

— Yo también perdí a alguien importante — susurró el rubio a la latina que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos. — Yo supuse que lo había borrado por completo de mi sistema neuronal, pero con el incidente que pasó con R.A.C.H.E.L., todo volvió a mí…

"_La Superior de Actividades de Resguardo y Ataque, era mi compañera de misión, la robot al ser de nivel superior no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con compañía, pero ésta era una misión importante y no podían dejarla asistir sola, por lo tanto yo debía ser su apoyo. La misión consistía en capturar unos humanos escondidos en un determinado sector, al principio se mostró reacia a ser mi compañera, al menos en las pre misiones, pero poco a poco nuestra relación fue mejorando."_

El rubio se quedó en silencio recordando a su compañera de actividades bélicas, la latina le apretó la mano para que siguiera contando su historia, el chico suspiró y continuó…

"_Llegó el día que estábamos esperando y por supuesto nuestras habilidades eran muy superiores a los cientos de ellos que se escondían en el lugar, definitivamente teníamos ventaja. La lucha se acercaba a su final, sólo unos cuantos humanos quedaban vivos en el lugar, de repente de la nada uno de ellos lanzó una extraña sustancia que provocó una nube de humo que me envolvió, al ser mi primera misión importante me bloqueé y no supe reaccionar ante las circunstancias ambientales, mis ojos se nublaron y sentí cómo alguien se acercaba a mí"._

El chico nuevamente sintió el nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y carraspeo, sólo la mano de la muchacha a su lado que lo apretaba fuertemente lo ayudó a seguir…

"_Yo pensé que era un humano por ello tomé por los hombros al extraño, apliqué el máximo de mis capacidades y lancé al individuo lo más lejos posible…, después de ello todo se quedó en silencio… no había ningún ruido. Esperé horas hasta que el efecto pasara y mis ojos pudieran volver a la normalidad, cuando los abrí habían cuerpos inertes por todos lados… empecé a gritar el nombre de mi compañera S.A.R.A., pero nadie me contestó, me acerqué a los cadáveres y entre medio pude ver el reflejo del brillo del sol, me acerque y ahí ella yacía inmóvil con mis manos marcadas sobre su ropa"._

— Lo siento mucho S.A.M. — replicó la latina al ver como los ojos del muchacho se ponían vidriosos, pero el chico se paró bruscamente y se dio vuelta para mirar la pared. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — agregó parándose detrás de él.

El rubio tosió, se estiró las vestimentas y se dio vuelta.

— No es necesario, quiero que me cuentes tu historia.

— No seas tonto — respondió la chica mecánica. — Podemos hablar de lo que quieras.

— Lo mío no tiene arreglo, lo tuyo sí — respondió el chico tratando de componerse. — Tú puedes encontrar a quien sea con tus habilidades ¿Lo has intentado?

— Por supuesto boca de trucha — replicó la latina volviendo a su postura habitual. — Por eso me quedé ahí observándola irse pensé que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no la has encontrado? — Preguntó el rubio, porque tenía conocimiento que las habilidades de la chica eran infalibles.

— Las explosiones alteraron su sistema neuronal central — explicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Yo no lo sabía en ese momento pero una vez en la oficina de S.U.E. vi unos papeles rotulados con el nombre de B.R.I.T.T.S.… No pude evitarlo y los leí… Ahí señalaba que la radiación la había afectado a ese nivel.

— Por eso tenía esa confusión entre la realidad y las alucinaciones — agregó el rubio.

— Así es — respondió la latina. — Y por eso la confusión entre ser humana o un robot.

El chico se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que la latina le había contado, entonces preguntó.

— ¿Y el procedimiento de búsqueda de S.U.E.?

— Por S.U.E. sé que ella está viva, pero al parecer no ha hecho nada al respecto o no ha querido informarme… Por eso necesito estar cerca de ella para saber de B.R.I.T.T.S. y la estúpida enana esa quiere matarla — resopló la chica.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó el rubio ante la afirmación de la muchacha. — ¿Qué pretende hacer el modelo 23779?

— Planea activar su procedimiento de autodestrucción radioactivo en la asamblea de mañana — respondió S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Y no sé cómo detenerla.

Ambos chicos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio ante el inminente final de su gobernante y de su raza, el chico de ojos azules reflexionó un poco y preguntó.

— ¿El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte? ¿Verdad? — La chica sólo asintió. — ¿Crees que ese humano esté enamorado de ella?

— Por lo que pude ver en sus recuerdos pareciera que sí — contestó el modelo 56739. — Pero él le dijo a ella que sólo le gustaba — al ver la expresión de confusión del chico de labios gruesos explicó. — Sólo quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

— Mmm — murmuró S.A.M. pensativo. — No importa, lo importante es que ella lo ame ¿Ella lo ama?

— Según ella no — señaló la latina. — Pero yo sé que sí y puedo reconocer ese sentimiento donde lo vea.

— Entonces él es la clave — exclamó el rubio. — Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, así podremos evitar la muerte de S.U.E., el exterminio de este centro y salvarla del trágico final al que se expone.

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. estaba sentada al borde de su cama repasando las líneas de la caja con la mano, ese pequeño artefacto le había traído una vida nueva con sensaciones que ella nunca había imaginado y aunque su final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina todo habría valido la pena si lograba su objetivo… Finn sería feliz, ese pensamiento abrigaba su interior y aunque muy pronto ella fuera a morir, prefería morir de inmediato a no haberlo conocido nunca.<p>

Lo que realmente le había afectado era la conversación con la latina, puesto que la chica la había ayudado y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas no eran suficientes para asegurarle lo que quería obtener.

La morena esperaba que ante la amenaza que se cernía en la asamblea S.A.N.T.A.N.A. huyera y pudiera conseguir la libertad que tanto añoraba, pero verla tan furiosa ante su misión le preocupaba ¿Qué pasaría si la entregaba a S.U.E.? No podía dejar nada al azar… Necesitaba ayuda para completar su cometido, guardó la caja y se dirigió a hablar con el robot indicado.

* * *

><p>— R.A.C.H.E.L. ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó el chico al ver a la morena entrar a su cuarto.<p>

— Sí, J.E.S.S.E. — respondió la morena mordiéndose los labios para evitar sonreír. — Gracias por preguntar.

El chico la miró extrañado al verla mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Ya eres tú misma otra vez? — dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

La morena imitó su gesto y se miró el cuerpo.

— Sí, soy yo otra vez.

— ¿Y qué te trae por este sector? — Cuestionó el muchacho. — Espero que no me traigas una extraña caja.

— Vine a pedirte un favor — replicó R.A.C.H.E.L. — Necesito que me guardes esto — dijo pasándole un disco muy pequeño.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó J.E.S.S.E. tomando el disco. — ¿Sonidos extraños?

— No — replicó la chica, al parecer el muchacho estaba paranoico con lo que había sucedido, situación extraña puesto que los robots no podían tener esas aprehensiones. — Es información clasificada… y me gustaría que se la muestres a nuestros compañeros en caso que me pase algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que te pase algo? ¿Estás en peligro? — Interrogó el chico.

— No, es sólo precaución — respondió la morena. — Las probabilidades señalan que todo saldrá según lo presupuestado, pero quiero ponerme en todas las hipótesis plausibles y tú eres el indicado.

J.E.S.S.E. agachó la cabeza para mirar el disco y volvió a levantarla para observar a la muchacha, él no quería meterse en complicaciones, pero al ver los grandes ojos de la chica no pudo negarse.

— Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.

La morena se iba a acercar para abrazarlo, pero recordó lo que había pasado la última vez así que le preguntó.

— ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

— ¿Vas a rodearme con tus brazos? — Preguntó el chico y la morena asintió. — Es algo… Extraño.

— Es una costumbre que me quedó de los humanos — explicó la morena, era una excusa brillante que había estado pensando desde la última vez que había estado con el muchacho. — Pero si te causa incomodidad no hace falta.

— Debo decir que fue algo fuera de lo común… Pero si quiero — Y abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña robot, la chica se lanzó sobre él y cerro los brazos aprisionándola. — No era lógico estar sin ti R.A.C.H.E.L. — susurró en su oído.

La morena suspiró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al darse cuenta que mañana a esta hora si todo salía bien J.E.S.S.E. estaría muerto, se limpió discretamente con la mano derecha el rostro y se alejó.

— Me tengo que ir — Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes se volteó. — Gracias — fue todo lo que pudo decir por el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

* * *

><p>S.A.M. pasó toda la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche corriendo con la latina en los brazos mientras ésta le indicaba la dirección a la base humana en la cual se encontraba el individuo que estaban buscando, lamentablemente el camino era lejos y tenían poco tiempo.<p>

Pronto amanecería y las probabilidades estaban contra ellos cuando S.A.N.T.A.N.A. lo hizo parar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó el chico mirando a la latina en sus brazos.

— Siento actividad neuronal humana cerca de éste lugar — respondió la latina con los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente para agregar. — Tal vez podría ser que ese humano que realmente está enamorado de R.A.C.H.E.L.

— Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo — replicó el muchacho.

* * *

><p>El desierto era árido, extremadamente caluroso de día y con un frío que calaba los huesos por las noches, los chicos llevaban tiempo sin descansar ni dormir, pero Finn tenía un solo objetivo y él daría todo por conseguirlo.<p>

Estaba ansioso puesto que cada segundo que pasaba significaba que podía perder a Rachel y eso lo atormentaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que no estaba muerta y que de alguna manera algo o alguien lo ayudaría a encontrar el tesoro que él buscaba.

Lo que lo mantenía animado era que Quinn y Puck lo estaban acompañando, al menos no se enfrentaba a un destino incierto solo, sino con sus amigos, qué importaba el pasado cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por la mujer que él amaba.

— ¿Qué es eso que se ve a lo lejos? — gritó Puck al ver unas altas columnas de humo a la distancia.

— ¿Serán robots? — Preguntó Finn sacando su arma del cinturón de su pantalón.

— Al parecer es un incendio — señaló Quinn, ya cuando estaban un poco más cerca porque unas luces incandescentes, como llamas se podían apreciar. — Deben ser humanos que sufrieron un accidente.

Los tres chicos pararon a unos metros del lugar y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, debido a que el accidente podría haber sido causado por robots, los tres tenían sus armas listas en el caso que alguien los atacara.

De un momento a otro de la nada salió de entre las columnas de humo una niña de aproximadamente unos cinco años con cabellos rubios llena de hollín, que se acercaba a ellos corriendo, se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos metros y se quedó observándolos detenidamente a cada uno como si estuviera analizando sus rostros, detalle a detalle.

— ¿Estás bien pequeña? — Preguntó Quinn acercándose muy despacio a la pequeña para no asustarla. — ¿Estás sola?

Pero la niña no decía palabra alguna, se quedó en su lugar continuando con su minucioso estudio, como si en realidad no hubiese sido parte de la catástrofe que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Entonces los ojos de la pequeña se detuvieron en Finn y sonrió, el chico se sintió extraño ante los penetrantes ojos azules de la pequeña, además de su espeluznante sonrisa, por ello para tranquilizarla y calmarse sonrío de vuelta con una expresión de incomodidad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Puck acercándose también lentamente.

Entonces la pequeña abrió la boca, emitiendo una voz rasposa y seductora como si fuera una mujer.

— No tengo tiempo para presentaciones tontas dejen lentamente sus armas en el suelo y patéenlas hacía mí o se arrepentirán — Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados ante la amenaza de la pequeña y Puck se largo a reír. — Esto no es broma — replicó la niña.

— Vamos niñita deja de jugar — dijo el muchacho del mohicano.

— ¿Crees que esto es una broma? — La rubiecita chasqueó los dedos y al segundo estaban rodeados de cientos de robots sin forma humana apuntándolos con armas de última generación, los chicos se quedaron inmóviles y se miraron entre sí, definitivamente había llegado su fin…

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo esta dedicado a ClauBerry, espero que te haya gustado la historia que invente para Sam, no está enamorado porque quise darle un poco de diversidad a la historia, pero lo escribí con mucho cariño para tí ;).<br>**

**El capítulo anterior estaba dedicado a Kakerlack13, que siempre me ayuda :) y a los amantes de Brittana, lamentablemente no pude cumplir con sus expectativas, pero lo intenté ;).**

**Respondiendo a Hannita, trato de escribir de todas las parejas un poco porque me encanta glee, pero obviamente amo más a Finchel, así que como ya volví a la historia principal, prometo que tendrá mucho Finchel.  
><strong>

**Gracias nuevamente por sus lindos comentarios y apoyo, no saben cuanto significan para mí sus dulces palabras, realmente son un estímulo para continuar.  
><strong>


	17. Tomando Riesgos

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

><p>Los chicos se agacharon para soltar sus armas lentamente, ante la penetrante mirada de la niña que no los dejaba de observar por un segundo, las dejaron en el suelo y suavemente se pararon.<p>

— Patéenlas hacía mí — ordenó la niña con firmeza.

Los chicos obedecieron y patearon las armas hacia la pequeña.

— ¿Quién eres tú realmente? — Preguntó Quinn sorprendida al haber sido emboscada por una niña.

La pequeña tomó las armas del suelo sin dejar de observarlos.

— Estas son unas baratijas — dijo la niña con una risa sarcástica y las tiró hacia atrás con el pie.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? — volvió a insistir la comandante.

— Porque no se me da la gana — espetó, disparando un arma que sacó de su bolsillo a la cabeza de la rubia que cayó inmediatamente inconsciente al suelo.

Viendo como Quinn yacía en el suelo Puck se abalanzó contra la niña sin importarle que estuviera rodeado de cientos de robots, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello que lo hizo caer también.

Finn al ver a sus amigos caer se disponía a atacar a la niña cuando unos brazos lo aprisionaron por la espalda inmovilizándolo y levantándolo del suelo.

— Te pareces mucho — dijo la niña parándose delante de él con la misma mirada de análisis sobre su rostro. — Pero necesito que me lo confirmes… ¿Tú eres Frankenteen Hudson?

— ¿Qué te importa? — Gritó con rabia y dolor viendo a sus amigos que permanecían inertes en el suelo. — Suéltenme — replicó tratando de zafarse, pero el agarre de su captor era demasiado fuerte.

— Creo que esta no fue una buena forma de empezar — dijo una voz grave que le resultaba extrañamente familiar al chico alto. — ¿Por qué tenías que dispararle a la rubia?

— Se lo tenía merecido — contestó la niña. — Ella fue quien convenció a R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779 para destruirnos, además tú también le disparaste al humano de cabello extraño.

— Un momento — interrumpió Finn dejando de luchar para que lo soltaran. — ¿Hablan de Rach? ¿Mí Rachel?

— Resultaba de toda lógica que iba a causar problemas — replicó el hombre de su espalda sin contestar la pregunta que había hecho el muchacho alto.

— Mira gigantón 23779 no es tuya — señaló la niña seriamente, volviendo a ponerle atención a Finn. — Si fuera de alguien sería de S.U.E. pues ella es quién la creó.

El chico no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Están hablando de una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, pequeña, con unas piernas impresionantes, unos grandes ojos café y unos brillantes labios rojos? — Preguntó Finn ignorando los comentarios de la niña.

— No sé a qué te refieres con hermosa o impresionante — dijo la voz masculina que se encontraba tras de él. — Pero el resto de la descripción calza bien… Ella te ama.

— ¿Me ama? — Preguntó Finn sorprendido ante la revelación. — Pero siempre repetía una y otra vez que era un robot y no podía tener emociones o sentimientos.

— Eso es porque no le diste el maldito beso que necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas — resopló la niña. — En vez de haberla agarrado y dado el beso que ella tanto quería, siempre te acercabas como una tortuga… como pidiendo permiso.

— Yo… yo… — balbuceó Finn al escuchar sorprendido las acusaciones de la niña. — ¿Ella quería que le diera un beso? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ella te contó algo?

— No — dijo la niñita rodando los ojos. — Vi sus recuerdos ¿No sé cómo el modelo 23779 pudo enamorarse de alguien tan idiota como tú?

— Hey — replicó el chico ofendido.

— Basta de discutir los métodos de conquista de los humanos — interrumpió la voz. — Nos queda poco tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? — Preguntó el chico de ojos color miel.

— Es cierto… Además esta conversación me está agotando y estoy haciendo demasiados esfuerzos para nada — dijo la pequeña, ante los atónitos ojos de Finn todos los robots desaparecieron y la niña de penetrantes ojos azules y cabellos rubios se transformó en una sexy latina de ojos café oscuro. Una vez transformada se dirigió a él. — R.A.C.H.E.L. va a activar su proceso de autodestrucción radioactivo en la asamblea en unas cuantas horas más, necesitamos que nos ayudes a detenerla.

Finn no podía creer lo que sus oídos y sus ojos estaban percibiendo, pero ¿Cómo confiar en estos extraños seres que habían matado a sus amigos? Tal vez era una trampa o tal vez era la única esperanza que tenía para salvar a la mujer que amaba, debía ser cauteloso con sus acciones.

— ¿Por qué voy a confiar en alguien que mató a mis amigos y me tiene aprisionado?

Como respuesta la latina movió la cabeza y él cayó al suelo, entonces se dio vuelta y cual fuera su sorpresa al ver al robot rubio con el cual Rachel se había enfrentado para salvarlo.

Al ver la expresión del joven el rubio trató de explicar la situación.

— Tus amigos no están muertos, sólo están aturdidos, en unos minutos van a despertar — Pero Finn seguía observándolo con expresión de incredulidad. — ¿Tú amas a R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779?

— No tengo porque darles explicaciones — replicó Finn, confuso por todo lo ocurrido sin siquiera poder levantarse del suelo.

— Mejor llevémoslo aturdido — dijo la chica mecánica harta de pláticas inútiles y le apuntó con el arma, pero el rubio se la quitó.

— No — gritó el chico a la latina. — Ya empezamos mal y tenemos que hacer las cosas bien — entonces se dirigió a Finn que seguía en el suelo con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. — Si estás camino a nuestro centro de descanso es porque quieres salvarla… No queda mucho tiempo y con esa moto que usas jamás lo lograrás, si realmente quieres volver a verla nosotros somos tu única opción.

* * *

><p>— No puedes confiar en ellos — señaló Puck sobándose el cuello con la mano izquierda. — Esos malditos nos dispararon sólo por diversión.<p>

— Pero dijeron que tuvieron acceso a los recuerdos de Rach, además es lo que ella tenía planeado, según lo que le ordenó el concejo ¿Verdad Quinn? — replicó Finn buscando la confirmación que necesitaba de la comandante.

La chica que aún estaba mareada por el disparo en la cabeza que le habían dado apenas podía hablar.

— Es cierto… pero eso no es… un obstáculo… para que esto… sea una trampa… — dijo entrecortadamente respirando con dificultad.

— Si tuvieron acceso a sus recuerdos existen mayores probabilidades que esto sea una trampa, además esos robots son muy peligrosos — advirtió Puck. — La misma Rach nos advirtió sobre este tal Sam y esa tal Satanasa, es la mano derecha de S.U.E.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Finn.

— Rach se lo contó a Quinn — contestó el chico del mohicano, la rubia sólo asintió. — Además aún podemos hacerlo sin ellos.

Finn miró a la comandante quien apenas se podía mantener de pie y Puck aunque se hiciera el fuerte no tenía las energías suficientes para continuar, pero ¿Podría confiar en robots que además eran colaboradores cercanos de S.U.E.? Él confiaba ciegamente en Rachel que era un robot, pero ellos no eran como la chica por la cual estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo, incluso su vida ¿Sería realmente esta la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarla?

* * *

><p>— Esto no va a resultar — espetó la latina observando de lejos a los humanos conversando. — Deberíamos llevarlo aturdido ¿Podríamos por último chantajear a R.A.C.H.E.L. para evitar la catástrofe?<p>

— No — respondió S.A.M. — ¿El amor es un sentimiento poderoso? — Preguntó recordado la forma como la chica mecánica se había puesto recordando a su amada B.R.I.T.T.S., la latina asintió levantando una ceja preguntándose hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación y el rubio continuó. — La mejor forma de convencerlo es que le cuentes tu experiencia

— Eso no tiene lógica — espetó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Ese bruto jamás entendería mi relación con B.R.I.T.T.S.

— Yo creo que sí — replicó el muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza. — Es nuestra mejor opción y lo sabes.

La latina suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el muchacho alto, se paró detrás de él, le tocó el hombro suavemente, el chico se dio la vuelta y la latina le regaló una gran y falsa sonrisa.

— Me voy a presentar otra vez, para comenzar de cero — dijo entre dientes. — Mira Frankenteen yo soy S.A.N.T.A.N.A. modelo 56739 un robot muy avanzado cómo pudiste apreciar y realmente necesito conversar contigo sin que tus insignificantes acompañantes puedan escucharme — ambos chicos le lanzaron miradas de odio. — ¿Me acompañas? O ¿Los aturdo de nuevo? — agregó levantando una ceja.

Ante la amenaza de la chica mecánica Finn, para mantener la paz, curioso además por lo que podía escuchar de la latina, obvió las débiles protestas de sus amigos y decidió seguirla para conversar en privado.

Caminaron varios metros lejos de Quinn, Puck y S.A.M.

— ¿Me quieres aturdir en privado? — Preguntó Finn.

— No — contestó la latina. — Aunque ganas no me faltan grandulón.

— Para con tu insultos y esa actitud ¿Dime qué quieres? — resopló Finn aburrido de los mal tratos y el agresivo modo de actuar de la chica mecánica.

— Decirte la verdad — suspiró S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — Yo sé que tú amas a R.A.C.H.E.L. y ella te ama a ti… Porque yo también estoy enamorada y estoy haciendo todo esto porque es la única manera de salvar a quien amo — pero Finn seguía mirándola con desconfianza y agregó desesperada. — Estoy arriesgando todo por detener al modelo 23779, si S.U.E. se entera de esto me destrozará con sus propias manos.

— Es decir que si te descubren ayudándome ¿Corres el riesgo de morir? — Preguntó el muchacho y la latina sólo asintió. — ¿Qué pasaría si mueres y no lograste hacer nada por salvar a quién amas? — Cuestionó Finn observándola detenidamente.

El modelo 56739 suspiró y contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

— Prefiero intentarlo a quedarme viendo como la pierdo para siempre.

— Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices — dijo el muchacho al sentir que la confesión de la chica era honesta. — Espero que tu robot te corresponda.

— Un momento — replicó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. confundida al escuchar las palabras de Finn. — ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorada de un robot? Eres el primero que lo adivina.

El chico solamente rió.

— Creo que se te nota — dijo guiñándole el ojo, gesto ante el cual la latina sólo sonrió. — Voy a irme con ustedes, yo también quiero correr el riesgo por Rach.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)<strong>


	18. No hay marcha atrás

**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión  
><strong>

* * *

><p>— No hagas esto hombre — replicó Puck al escuchar el plan de su amigo. — Ya te dije que podemos hacerlo sin ellos.<p>

Finn lo observó, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, se volteó a ver a Quinn recostada en el suelo con una improvisada almohada hecha con la chaqueta de su amigo … Definitivamente irse con los robots era la opción más sabia.

— Quinn no se puede levantar y tú apenas puedes estar en pie — argumentó el chico alto.

— Estas heridas son momentáneas — señaló Puck, sin quitar la mano de su cuello. — En un par de horas estaremos como nuevos.

— Realmente aprecio tu esfuerzo — respondió el chico, no quería revivir los acontecimientos recientes. La posibilidad de perderlos era demasiado grande, no podía verlos, esta vez de verdad. — Pero tengo poco tiempo y no puedo esperar… Rach me necesita.

— Está bien — dijo el muchacho del mohicano resignado viendo que sus intentos de convencerlo eran inútiles y aunque Finn no dijera nada, él sabía perfectamente que lo ocurrido con S.A.N.T.A.N.A. lo había impresionado bastante — Pero prométeme una cosa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó curioso frunciendo el ceño.

— Que regresarás sano y salvo con Rach — pidió Puck. — Te estaremos esperando aquí.

— No — contestó Finn. — Quinn necesita ayuda y es peligroso quedarse aquí.

— Vamos — río chico. — Está conmigo, yo puedo protegerla — diciendo esto flexionó sus brazos con un gesto de ataque.

— Te creo Puckzilla — respondió riendo Finn.

— ¿Vas a venir o no? — gritó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. a unos cuantos metros. — No podemos esperar todo el día.

— Ya va nena — contestó Puck. — Esa mujer es de armas tomar — murmuró entre dientes mientras Finn se reía de él.

— Te oí — volvió a espetar la latina rodando los ojos.

Finn se acercó a donde se encontraba tendida Quinn con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente, el chico se inclinó a susurrar.

— Me voy con los robots — dijo, la rubia abrió un poco los ojos e intentó levantarse pero el chico la detuvo. — No te muevas, necesitas descansar.

— Estoy… bien — rezongó la comandante con una voz entrecortada. — Sólo necesito… unos minutos… para componerme.

— La decisión ya está tomada — explicó el chico, la rubia trató de hablar pero él continuó. — Sé que hemos tenido nuestros altos y bajos… Más bajos que altos — agregó riendo. — Verte sacrificar tu puesto ayudándome, animándome cuando estaba por perder la esperanza… ha significado mucho para mí.

La rubia sonrío ante sus palabras y volvió a tratar de reincorporarse, pero el dolor que sentía en la cabeza era demasiado intenso, cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarlo.

— No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios — señaló Finn ante el gesto de la chica. — Yo sólo quería decir que a pesar que entre nosotros ha habido una relación tensa desde el incidente con Puck, todo está olvidado.

— Finn… Yo — trató de hablar Quinn. — Lo… siento…

— No tienes que disculparte — argumentó el chico. — Lo que siento por Rach me ha ayudado a ver las cosas más claro y lo que sentí cuando pensé que estabas muerta me dice que debo tratar de ayudarte a que vivas tu vida lo mejor posible. — La rubia abrió los ojos para ponerle atención. — Siempre has estado enamorada de Puck — la chica se ruborizó ante sus palabras y negó suavemente con la cabeza. — No lo niegues… Él también te ama… Dale una oportunidad.

— No quiero… — dijo la chica con un poco más de fuerzas logrando sentarse. — Hablar de Puck… — Finn trató de hablar pero la comandante le puso la mano en la boca para que ella pudiera continuar. — Si te vas a separar de nosotros… Prométeme que volverás aquí con Rach.

— Es gracioso como Puck y tú piensan igual — contestó Finn. — El me pidió exactamente lo mismo… pero no creo que sea buena idea que permanezcan aquí es muy peli…

— Promételo — interrumpió la rubia con un hilo de voz perdiendo nuevamente la fortaleza, esta vez no por el disparo, sino por la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amigo. — Es una orden.

El chico río ante sus palabras y la abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole al oído.

— Lo prometo — él no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esta promesa, pero no quería preocuparla.

— Eso espero — respondió la comandante ahogando las lagrimas que amenazaban salir.

Ambos oyeron un carraspeo y se separaron para descubrir que el ruido provenía del muchacho del mohicano.

— Creo que tú chica está en otra dirección — señaló Puck apuntando hacia donde estaban parados los robots.

Quinn se limpió disimuladamente el rostro y rodó los ojos, Finn se paró y abrazo a su amigo, quien lo apretó un poco más de lo esperado.

— Calma — señaló Finn separándose de su amigo. — Me vas a quebrar una costilla.

— Así es Puckzilla — río el muchacho conteniendo el nudo de su garganta. — Cuídate.

— No tenemos todo el día — volvió a gritar S.A.N.T.A.N.A. harta de tanta cursilería. — Una raza completa está en vías de extinción.

— Estaremos esperándote aquí — dijo Quinn ignorando los comentarios del robot.

Finn sólo asintió, les dio una última mirada a sus amigos y se volteó para dirigirse a su inevitable destino.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo lo haremos? — Preguntó Finn que aún no tenía claro como ellos lo iban a llevar, por toda respuesta S.A.M. lo tomó en brazos, tal como una vez lo hizo Rach.<p>

— Como yo corro más rápido yo te llevaré — explicó el rubio de labios gruesos.

— Yo los alcanzaré en la sala de asesores — señaló la latina. — Con mi ayuda podrás entrar a la sala de audiencias, solamente yo estoy autorizada para ingresar, ahí estará R.A.C.H.E.L. preparándose para la asamblea.

— ¿Cómo voy a entrar sin ser visto? — Cuestionó el chico alto, aún incómodo porque se encontraba en los brazos de S.A.M. — Apenas me vean me enviaran al calabozo… si es que no me matan.

— Tendrás que aplicar tu suero — contestó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. apuntando su muñeca, Finn trató de negarlo pero la robot no lo dejo hablar. — No te hagas el Finnocente conmigo, está es la única alternativa — el rubio puso los ojos como plato al escuchar la frase de su par, actitud que la chica notó. — Y a pesar de que éste boca de pescado no lo sabía guardará tu secreto, es confiable.

Finn miró al chico que aún tenía expresión de asombro, era la única opción y debía ocuparla.

— Esta bien — señaló el chico, si ya había llegado tan lejos no podía perder su oportunidad.

— Entonces andando — ordenó el modelo 56739 y ambos chicos se pusieron a correr.

A lo lejos estaban Quinn y Puck observando cómo su amigo se alejaba a gran velocidad en brazos de S.A.M.

— ¿Tú crees que volvamos a verlo? — Preguntó Quinn dejando de una vez por todas caer libremente las lágrimas que había ahogado.

Puck se agachó, abrazo fuertemente a la rubia para contenerla y susurró.

— Yo creo que sí… después de todo es Finn.

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. abrió los ojos y se levantó de su cama, en realidad no había dormido nada la noche anterior, pero este era el último día de su vida y debía aprovecharlo al máximo.<p>

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del centro, deteniéndose en cada rincón del lugar, recordando todo lo que había vivido, se paseaba lentamente por el sitio que la cobijó por tantos años y estuvo así por horas hasta que involuntariamente llegó a la sala de controles, el lugar donde realizaba generalmente su misión… Donde vio por primera vez a Finn.

Entró a la sala donde había varias R.A.C.H.E.L. de diversos modelos, aquellas chicas mecánicas con las que compartía su misión, maquinas con las cuales trabajaba día a día.

Al sentirla ingresar a la habitación las robots se voltearon a verla por el ruido que había hecho para entrar, pero una vez que la analizaron y se dieron cuenta que estaba autorizada para encontrarse en el lugar, retomaron sus actividades normales ignorándola por completo, de alguna manera esa actitud le hizo sentir un tirón en el estómago.

Recordó las fiestas humanas en las que había participado en la base, como la gente se regocijaba al ver que uno de ellos había retornado de un destino incierto, por un momento deseo volver a la base humana y se preguntó si los demás manifestarían emociones positivas por volver a verla, si le harían una celebración como se la habían hecho a Kurt y Carole… Tal vez no, estarían molestos porque no había cumplido la misión que le habían encomendado… Pero Finn estaría feliz, después de todo a él si le gustaba su compañía, pensar esto le generó esa maravillosa sensación de calor a la que se estaba acostumbrando, pues cada vez que pensaba en el chico de ojos color ámbar, sentía como si tuviera pequeños seres vivos en su interior que quisieran emerger de ella.

No podía pensar en volver a la base, estar en el centro era la mejor alternativa, puesto que gracias a ello Finn tendría la vida larga, plena y feliz que la morena tanto anhelaba para él.

La actitud de desdén e indolencia de sus compañeros la perturbaba, puesto que el único robot que había mostrado un dejo de atención hacia su retorno era J.E.S.S.E., en realidad era el único con quien ella intercambiaba información que no fuera pertinente a la misión asignada, así que realmente si los robots tuvieran sentimientos, la situación habría sido la misma…

Pero según la información que manejaba no toda la gente que se encontraba en la fiesta era cercana a los desaparecidos… Esa sinapsis reafirmó su proceso mental puesto que seres tan fríos como sus pares no merecían vivir… La verdad era que todo esto era una argumentación lógica de su mente para evitar la sensación de pesadumbre que la invadía cada vez que pensaba que ella sería la causante del fin de sus compañeros.

Lo que realmente deseaba la morena era que cada uno de sus pares pudiera experimentar las sensaciones que percibía cuando estaba con Finn, porque no existía nada (incluyendo todas sus experiencias recopiladas en el transcurso de su vida) que se pudiera asimilar con las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando la mano del muchacho rozaba la suya o sus ojos color ámbar se posaban sobre ella, el plan de S.A.N.T.A.N.A. tenía grandes ventajas y lo único que podría garantizar a sus compañeros la experiencia de sentir, pero entre la vida de ellos y la del chico que ella deseaba proteger no había punto de comparación.

* * *

><p>Una media hora antes de que llegaran al centro de descanso S.A.M. paró para que Finn pudiera aplicar su habilidad y con el objeto que los demás robots no lo vieran con los brazos estirados, el chico alto se subió sobre su espalda.<p>

Finn nunca había visto el centro de descanso, el lugar estaba a muy cerca de la cárcel en la que conoció a Rach, pero cuando lo habían capturado lo llevaron inconsciente a esas instalaciones y al escapar de aquel lugar, era de noche por lo que estaba oscuro como para poder verlo.

El sitio estaba rodeado por una enorme muralla, en su interior había un conjunto de edificios enormes con paredes de cristal polarizado, por lo cual no se podía ver el interior, estar en ese lugar le hizo sentir un tirón en su estómago por el miedo que cualquier robot pudiera notar su presencia, pero a la vez una sensación de calor invadió su pecho al saber que muy cerca de él se encontraba la persona que él deseaba encontrar.

El rubio caminaba tranquilo por el lugar que estaba repleto de robots con forma humana transitando de un lugar a otro, Finn trataba de mirarlos a todos con el objeto de poder encontrar a la chica que él ansiaba y se quedó sorprendido al ver los ojos sin vida de aquellos seres, eran miradas intensas enfocadas en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía brillo en ellos como Rach, ella no era como los demás.

Llegaron a un salón diferente a la arquitectura del lugar, puesto que tenía paredes de concreto, una vez que S.A.M. cerró la puerta se paró en medio de la habitación.

— Ya puedes bajar — Finn se bajó lentamente de la espalda del chico y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. — Llegué en tiempo record — agregó S.A.M. viendo la hora en un reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

— ¿Cuánto podremos ver a Rach? — Preguntó Finn ansioso con un hilo de voz, puesto que el tiempo de su suero era limitado.

— Tenemos que esperar a S.A.N.T.A.N.A. — contestó el rubio sin poder verlo, pero escuchando sus palabras.

— ¿No podemos ir a buscarla a su habitación? — Replico el muchacho nervioso, no podía perder tiempo. — Sólo me quedan 4 horas y media para que el efecto del suero desaparezca.

— Tengo órdenes de mantenerme alejado de R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779, y la lógica señala que no es una opción viable que te pasees por estos pasillos sin compañía — pero adivinando la angustia del humano agregó. — Ella llegará pronto.

* * *

><p>Faltaban 3 horas para la asamblea, ya había llegado el momento que R.A.C.H.E.L. estaba esperando y aunque la sensación de pesadumbre que la invadía se hacía más tangible se armó de valor y cerró los ojos para activar su sistema de autodestrucción, recordó la única vez que lo había hecho, el dolor que dicha experiencia le había ocasionado había sido demasiado intenso como para repetirlo y como esta vez Finn no se encontraba cerca, no había problemas para que ella apagara sus censores.<p>

Se recostó en su cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos, primero apagó sus censores y después activo el proceso de autodestrucción. Abrió sus ojos y no percibió nada fuera de lo ordinario, se levantó, se acercó a la ventana del cuarto, puso la mano en el borde del marco de ésta y la cerró violentamente… No experimento dolor alguno, sólo la sensación del borde de la ventana contra su piel, liberó su mano y se sentó al borde de la cama observándola minuciosamente… No tenía ningún rasguño.

— R.A.C.H.E.L. — Llamo la atención de la chica J.E.S.S.E. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — contestó la morena. — No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el chico. — ¿Mostrar tus recuerdos? ¿Hablar en la asamblea?

En ese momento R.A.C.H.E.L. se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de revelarle a J.E.S.S.E. su plan, respiró profundamente y trató de hablar pero no pudo emitir sonido.

— Vamos — replicó el chico. — Es un gran honor y valoraremos tu experiencia al vencer la manipulación de esos humanos al que te viste sometida — La chica seguía sin decir palabra por eso J.E.S.S.E. se sentó a su lado. — Creo que eres uno de los mejores modelos.

La morena no aguantó más y abrazo fuertemente al muchacho, quería decirle la verdad que corriera lejos y no volviera para que no sufriera la tragedia que estaba por venir, pero su mente la obligó a ser lógica y aunque J.E.S.S.E. pudiera ser su único "amigo" la operación no podía correr peligro.

— Yo creo que tú eres el mejor modelo — susurró en su oído. — Siempre lo he pensado desde que por primera vez te vi — agregó limpiándose desapercibidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Claro que lo soy — replicó el chico acostumbrándose a la sensación de tener a la morena entre sus brazos, pero esta vez se sentía diferente a las veces anteriores puesto que era más fuerte y ella no hacía ademán para soltarlo.

Estuvieron así un buen rato con la chica haciendo unos sonidos desconocidos para él y apretando su rostro contra su hombro, como no quería soltarla no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

— Creo que debo irme — señaló la chica rompiendo el abrazo y parándose para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Nos vemos en la asamblea — dijo J.E.S.S.E. notando sus ojos extraños, pero no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta.

R.A.C.H.E.L. tragó el nudo que sentía en su garganta y se volteó.

— ¿No deberías ir al centro de detención?

— No, todos los robots deben ir, es una orden directa de S.U.E. — respondió el chico.

La suerte no estaba a su favor, a J.E.S.S.E sólo le quedaban 4 horas de vida y la morena no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, lo miró por última vez y se retiró. A pesar que no podía percibir nada físicamente, se fue a enfrentar la decisión que había tomado con la gran pesadumbre que sentía sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pido mil disculpas por mi desaparición pero tuve algunos problemas personales :(, pero ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para que termine esta historia y quiero agradecer por sus lindos comentarios especialmente a Clauberry, Ignacia, NaxiGleek Y RachelHudson8<br>**


	19. La Asamblea

****Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban 3 horas en la sala de asesores y Finn cada vez se sentía peor, faltaba poco para que el suero dejara de hacer efecto y S.A.M. no hacía nada más que dar vueltas por la habitación.<p>

— Podrías dejar de pasearte de un lado a otro — señaló con un hilo de voz. — Si sigues así voy a vomitar.

— Tengo que mantenerme en movimiento para mantener los engranajes funcionales.

— O sólo estás nervioso. ¿Dónde se ha metido S.A.N.T.A.N.A.? — exclamó Finn con las pocas fuerzas que tenía — Sólo me queda una hora de suero… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo ahora!

S.A.M. tenía órdenes de permanecer junto al humano hasta que regresara S.A.N.T.A.N.A., pero al escuchar que el tiempo se les acababa, no pudo evitar intentar ayudarlo, ya qué si no detenían al modelo 23779, todos perecerían, este razonamiento tenía lógica. O quizás la entonación de desesperación del muchacho lo conmovió y sería víctima de aquello tan peligroso que se denominaba "sentimientos".

—Te llevaré a la sala de la asamblea, pero que no estoy autorizado a entrar a esa sección… Tendrás que buscar a R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779 solo.

Finn se trepó nuevamente a la espalda del muchacho y cuando este sintió su peso comenzó a caminar por las pasillos del centro, el chico alto seguía observando a los robots que pasaban a su alrededor, tal vez la suerte le sonreiría y se encontraría con Rach antes de lo imaginado, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

S.A.M. se detuvo ante un gran umbral custodiado por dos robots sin forma humana y dijo firmemente.

— Solicito ingreso — esa era la clave que Finn estaba esperando, se bajó de la espalda del muchacho.

Una de las máquinas se acercó al rubio para analizarlo tal como lo había hecho la pequeña S.A.N.T.A.N.A. y replicó con una voz plana y entrecortada.

— No está autorizado para entrar a este sector.

El robot retornó a su posición y S.A.M. al no sentir el peso del chico se dio la media vuelta, ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer por el humano, por R.A.C.H.E.L. o por su raza, todo estaba en las manos de Finn.

El chico alto lentamente atravesó la puerta custodiada por las máquinas con un nudo en el estómago, pensando que en cualquier momento lo descubrirían, pero estos seguían con la vista al frente tal y como los había encontrado.

* * *

><p>S.A.M. tenía una sensación muy extraña en la parte baja de su pecho, puesto que la asamblea estaba a punto de empezar y aún no tenía noticias de R.A.C.H.E.L., de S.A.N.T.A.N.A. o de Finn, al menos sabía a ciencia cierta que aún no había encontrado al humano, pues la alarma se encontraba tan silenciosa como siempre<p>

La hora de la asamblea llegó y se encaminó rumbo al salón de conferencia, algo le decía que no tener información de ellos significaba que eran malas noticias.

Estaba rodeado de sus pares que esperaban el inicio de la actividad, como siempre la mayoría estaba hablando con sus compañeros y al observarlos una extraña sensación lo envolvió al imaginarse lo que estaría por ocurrir. De repente una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al darse vuelta se encontró con S.A.N.T.A.N.A.

— ¿Dónde está el humano? — Preguntó la latina. — Tengo que llevarlo con el modelo 23779.

— Lo dejé en la puerta del salón — replicó el muchacho conteniendo su sonrisa al verla.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — Gritó la latina, todos los robots se voltearon a mirarla, la chica al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella fijó su vista al frente como si no hubiera dicho nada y cuando todos dejaron de observarla murmuró — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

— ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tú no llegabas y él se estaba desesperando — contestó el muchacho en voz casi imperceptible, también con la vista al escenario. — Además tú me ordenaste que no podía acercarme a R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779.

— Sí. También te ordené esperarme. – replicó la chica. — No puedo creer que nuestro destino esté en manos de ese idiota.

S.A.M. iba a decir algo cuando la voz fuerte y clara de su gobernante salió por los parlantes.

— "Los humanos se han transformado en una gran amenaza…"

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. estaba en el salón esperando el momento para dirigirse a sus compañeros, cada vez se sentía más extraña como si su mente la estuviera abduciendo a un lugar oscuro y sin retorno.<p>

La voz de su gobernante se tornaba más lejana y sus ojos ya no percibían las funciones que debían realizar. Veía las imágenes cada vez más lejos, hasta que ya no estaba en el salón de la asamblea sino en un cuarto oscuro.

Según sus conocimientos teóricos había entrando en la fase automática de su procedimiento de autodestrucción, en una hora más se acabaría todo.

A pesar de encontrarse en la oscuridad seguía escuchando la voz de su gobernante, aunque en menor intensidad hasta que la voz se cayó, de todas formas seguía escuchando débiles ruidos ambientales. Volvió a escuchar a su líder débilmente.

— "Los humanos se han transformado en una gran amenaza…"

Después de eso silencio absoluto, estaba sola en su mente sin poder saber que pasaba alrededor de ella misma.

* * *

><p>Finn había estado recorriendo esos malditos pasillos por casi 45 minutos, gracias al químico su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y el sitio era demasiado grande como para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.<p>

No había quién que lo guiara, ya fuera un ruido, algún robot que se dirigiera al mismo lugar… Nada, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando escuchó una imponente voz.

— "Los humanos se han transformado en una gran amenaza, no sólo se han conformado con destruir este mundo, lo han llevado hasta las cenizas."

Esa debía ser la voz de S.U.E., eso significaba que la asamblea había comenzado y Rach debía estar en ese lugar, por ello con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a acercarse hacia donde provenía el sonido.

— "Son seres irracionales, incapaces de realizar procesos mentales correctos y verdaderos como los nuestros, por ello están en contra de la reconstrucción del planeta que ellos mismos llevaron a la ruina y no han permitido que nuestra esforzada labor haya llegado a buen término. Los humanos nos han declarado la guerra, llegando al extremo de crear sucesiones de sonidos para manipularnos a su antojo a través de…"

Finn no podía creer lo que estaba viendo a unos 20 metros de él se encontraba la morena que buscaba, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y trató de llamar su atención aleteando sus brazos, pero la chica seguía con la vista al frente. Recordó que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del químico por lo tanto ella no podría verlo, siguió desplazándose lentamente hacia ella.

— ""… ondas sonoras que interfieren nuestras sinapsis neuronales. Afortunadamente hay una forma de repeler este tipo de ataque insidioso, para nuestra fortuna uno de nosotros ha logrado detectar estas actividades y ha encontrado la forma de superarlas."

Finn estaba a unos metros de la morena, estiró su brazo para tocarla ligeramente con sus dedos, ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

— "R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779 compartirá ahora sus conocimientos con la asamblea para actualizar nuestros mecanismos de defensa. Y después de eso ¡Nada podrá detenernos!"

Al escuchar esto la morena se movió de donde estaba y caminó hacia el podio donde se encontraba S.U.E. hablando, la mujer en cambio se situó en el lugar donde había estado la chica robot a unos centímetros de Finn. R.A.C.H.E.L. alzó la mirada al vacío, sus ojos se colorearon de un azul vidrioso, a la par que proyectaban una cadena interminable de códigos, que relataban la historia ocurrida a ojos de la asamblea reunida, sobre un lienzo blanco.

Finn al ver que la morena se alejo comenzó nuevamente la ardua labor de acercarse a ella, sin embargo la tarea cada segundo se le hacía más fácil, pero ante la emoción de tenerla cerca no se detuvo a pensar en la razón de ello. Con determinación la abrazó por la espalda una vez que estuvo junto a ella y comenzó a murmurar en su oído.

— Rach, no te asustes… soy yo Finn, no te autodestruyas, yo te amo y no quiero perderte, no quiero vivir una vida larga sin ti, tú eres lo único que yo necesito para ser…

Una fuerte voz lo interrumpió.

— Libérala.

El chico se giró para ver la furia en los ojos de S.U.E. El efecto químico se había desvanecido… Oh oh.

Finn a pesar de estar siendo observado por la malvada mujer, no soltó a Rachel, ante un gesto de la misma dos robots sin forma humana se acercaron a él y lo tomaron por los brazos. El chico no soltaba a la morena y se aferraba fuertemente a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello, si ya había llegado tan lejos nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Al ser imposible separar a Finn de la chica mecánica y al no dar S.U.E. una nueva orden, los dos guardianes arrastraron a ambos lejos del podio, lo particular era que la morena no se inmutaba por lo que acontecía y no dejó de proyectar los números.

El resto de los robots permanecía en estado de alerta ante la presencia de Finn, pero ninguno se movía de su lugar, mientras la transmisión continuara. S.U.E. hizo un gesto con la cabeza ocasionando que los guardianes los soltaran. La líder se aproximó para preguntar.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo 23779?

Al no recibir respuesta se paró frente a ella provocando que la pantalla azul se proyectara sobre su rostro.

— Detén la transmisión. Es una orden.

Pero RA.C.H.E.L. no se detuvo. S.U.E. extendió la mano y presionó el botón en la parte posterior del cuello del robot, esto ocasionó que sus ojos parpadearan antes de apagarse, manteniéndose abiertos.

* * *

><p>S.A.M. y S.A.N.T.A.N.A. quedaron petrificados al ver a Finn reaparecer ante la vista de los presentes abrazando a R.A.C.H.E.L. y susurrándole cosas al oído.<p>

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Preguntó el chico sin poder creer la escena ante sus ojos.

La latina iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su gobernante.

— Modelo 56739 te ordeno que vengas aquí — Al escuchar esto la chica se quedó estática y todos los robots se voltearon a verla.

— No lo sé — murmuró mientras se alejaba del rubio de labios grandes. — No lo sé.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la mujer esta resopló.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta hobbit? — Cuestionó la mujer levantando una ceja.

La latina se acercó a la chica que Finn aún tenía fuertemente agarrada y le regalo un mirada de tristeza, todo por lo que habían luchado había sido en vano.

El chico enterró su cabeza entre los cabellos de la morena, no podía hacer ningún gesto puesto que él sabía que S.U.E. no podía enterarse que S.A.N.T.A.N.A. lo había ayudado.

La latina tomó la mano de R.A.C.H.E.L. y emitió las temidas palabras.

— Activo su proceso de autodestrucción — señaló la chica seriamente tratando que las emociones que la invadían no la descolocaran. — Está en la fase automática.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — Preguntó S.U.E. fríamente.

— Treinta minutos — contesto la chica.

— Traigan el contenedor de radiación — ordenó la mujer a unos robots que inmediatamente se dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar.

— ¿Qué pasará con el humano? — Cuestionó S.A.N.T.A.N.A. al revelarse el fatal destino de la morena.

S.U.E. miró a Finn que seguía abrazando a la morena y emitió algo parecido a una risa sarcástica.

— Me había olvidado de este ser inferior —respondió — Si no la quiere soltar tendrá que compartir el destino del modelo 23779.

La latina se giró hacia donde estaba el chico y murmuró sin que los demás lo notaran.

— Lo siento — Y se dirigió al otro extremo de la tarima.

Finn no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero obviamente no había un final feliz para la chica que amaba y aunque había puesto su mayor esfuerzo, éste no había sido suficiente. Suavemente la volteó y con su dedo le levantó el rostro para quedarse mirándola a los ojos, éstos eran opacos, sin energía corriendo en su sistema, pero eran igual de grandes y bellos.

— Rach — tomando ambas manos con las suyas. — Jamás pensé que todo terminaría así. Sé que no fui honesto antes y lo siento mucho porque quizá no puedas oírme ahora… pero necesito decirte todo lo que no pude antes por miedo… Fui un cobarde y ahora en lo que parece serán nuestros últimos minutos juntos, ya no tengo miedo, porque estoy junto a ti. Cuando te vi por primera vez, fue como el primer día de mi vida… ese día renací al conocerte, le había fallado a mi madre y hermano, pero tú me los devolviste y me entregaste mucho más, de lo que imaginas. Me gustó mucho cuando empujaste a Puck —recordó el chico—. Supe desde ese momento que no eras una chica como las demás. O un robot como los demás. Eres mucho más que eso… Eres alguien fuerte que lucha por lo que quiere y es capaz de darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Además tu voz es especial, como la de un ángel y cuando la escucho siento como mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera especial.

Todos los asistentes los miraban, había algo en la voz del chico que los mantenía atentos y S.U.E. comenzó a preocuparse al ver a sus creaciones interesadas en la interacción del humano con la chica mecánica, le ordenó a S.A.N.T.A.N.A. que los separara

— No es apropiado que los separe ahora, pronto llegaran los robots con el contenedor y todo esto quedara en el olvido… si los separa, no sabemos que pueda ocurrir y la situación podría empeorar — respondió la latina.

S.U.E. parecía contrariada pero no pudo objetar nada y se quedó de pie contemplando la escena, con los puños cerrados.

— Yo te amo y siempre te voy amar… He estado viajando por días para encontrarte y aunque este momento sea lo único que obtenga y probablemente encuentre la muerte después de ti… No me arrepiento porque tú eres lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz y daría todo por estar un segundo más contigo — señaló el chico con tristeza — Quisiera despedirme de ti de la forma en que nos conectamos… Tal vez no es mucho para ti y mi voz está algo estropeada por el cansancio.

Finn se aclaró la garganta y ante la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a entonar una melodía. La canción era la misma que emitió la caja que la morena había encontrado, perdido en la canción, el chico recordó las palabras de S.A.N.T.A.N.A. y aunque los asistente de la asamblea estaban inquietos, todo desapareció, sólo estaba la chica que amaba, por ello cuando terminó la tonada tomó con delicadeza el rostro de ella con ambas manos y se agachó para chocar sus labios con los de Rachel, al fin había cumplido el deseo que lo invadía desde que había conocido a la morena… La sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que había soñado, sus labios eran suaves y dulces. La chica mecánica permanecía inmóvil, lentamente con su boca empezó a juguetear con el labio inferior de ella para luego besar el superior y alternado entre ambos. De un momento a otro sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, sin saber si era por un arma robótica o una reacción de su cuerpo ante el beso que ansiaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya sólo faltan 2 para el final. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a quienes me han acompañado en esta travesía, especialmente a <strong>Clauberry, Ignacia, NaxiGleek, RachelHudson8 y May. También agradezco a kakerlack13 que me dio buenas ideas para este capítulo<strong>  
><strong>


	20. Confesiones

****Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión****

* * *

><p>R.A.C.H.E.L. sintió como si una energía muy intensa la jalara de nuevo al mundo, se preguntó si así se sentía autodestruirse y si eso es lo que sentirían todos los robots cuando terminaran su existencia. Era un sensación tan agradable que deseó que así fuera.<p>

Al abrir los ojos, tamaña fue su sorpresa al encontrase que Finn tenía su rostro entre sus manos con sus labios presionados contra los de ella. Así que eso era un beso, no autodestruirse. Sus sistemas nerviosos activados enviaban impulsos a todas las fibras de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la intensa sensación que la abrasaba por dentro, tocó con sus manos el rostro del chico respondiendo el beso.

Finn se separó lentamente de ella, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales habían vuelto a tener el brillo que los caracterizaba.

Rachel se quedó perdida en los ojos de Finn, cuando una voz grave la sacó de su trance.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

La morena se volteó para ver a su líder mirándola con furia, recorrió con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba y pudo ver al resto de sus compañeros observándola. Por supuesto, S.U.E. debió haberla apagado mientras estaba en la asamblea. Consciente del calor que emanaba su piel, recordó que había iniciado el proceso de autodestrucción y se apresuró a apagarlo.

— Es un beso — explicó Rachel, arrepintiéndose tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios.

Los otros robots llegaron con el contenedor de radiación que S.U.E. había ordenado traer.

— Métela ahí — espetó la mujer a S.A.N.T.A.N.A.

Al recibir la orden, la latina se acercó a Rachel para tomarla del brazo e introducirla en la cápsula

— Alto — gritó ella soltándose de la chica. — Ya detuve el proceso de autodestrucción.

— Haz lo que te dije — ordenó S.U.E.

La asamblea entera quedó paralizada. S.A.N.T.A.N.A. no se movió perpleja por la poca lógica de la orden. Al notar que la robot no seguía sus órdenes se dirigió a la morena.

— Colócate en el contenedor — gritó S.U.E., pero esta no se inmutó. — Ustedes — señaló a las máquinas que habían traído el contenedor — Ayúdenla.

Finn se abalanzó contra uno de los robots que se disponían a tomar a la chica mecánica, pero éste rápidamente reaccionó y lo tumbó al piso, aprisionándolo con sus brazos, tal como fueran como pinzas, el rostro del muchacho comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad violácea.

— Mátalo — ordenó la mujer a la máquina.

Rachel saltó contra la máquina, destrozándola de un puñetazo y cuando se acercó para tratar de ayudar al chico a reincorporase, el otro robot se lanzó contra ella, quién se dio vuelta y con una patada lo arrojó lejos.

— ¡Como te atreves a desobedecerme! ¿Quieres pelear? — Exclamó la iracunda mujer ante las acciones de la morena — Entonces lo harás con alguien especializado… S.A.M. modelo 39267, acercate y destruye al modelo insurrecto.

El rubio titubeó al escuchar la órden de su líder, había ayudado a Finn para evitar que sus compañeros perecieran y algo malo le ocurriese a R.A.C.H.E.L., para reivindicar sus acciones. Ahora debería aniquilarla por orden directa de S.U.E., se compuso y a paso firme se acercó a la tarima, no estaba en posición para negarse.

S.A.N.T.A.N.A. al escuchar que el destino de la morena estaba sellado en manos de S.A.M. recobró la conciencia que había perdido, el rubio había manifestado sufrimiento por matar en forma accidental a S.A.R.A. y ahora se encontraba en la obligación de repetir sus actos, necesitaba encontrar una forma de evitarlo. Se acercó a su regenta

— ¿Cree que es conveniente que toda la asamblea presencie la aniquilación de uno de los nuestros? — murmuró la latina — La regla señala que está prohibidos atacarnos entre nosotros.

— Es un riesgo necesario que estoy dispuesta a correr — respondió la mujer sonriendo — La desobediencia debe ser severamente castigada y todos deben aprenderlo.

El rubio llegó a la tarima y se colocó en frente de la morena con expresión seria.

– Destrúyela – espetó S.U.E.

S.A.M. de forma instantánea se acercó para conectarle un golpe a la chica, pero se detuvo en seco al percibir a Finn interponerse entre los combatientes, se paró frente a él y señaló fuertemente

– Muévete – y agregó en un susurró – Lo siento son órdenes.

– No – gritó el chico alto – Si vas a herir a Rachel tendrás que matarme primero a mí.

Todos los robots quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud del humano, puesto que ninguno de esos seres extraños se había enfrentado a uno de ellos para defender a aquellos pertenecientes a su género. La morena detrás de Finn observó los rostros de sus compañeros y adivinando sus inquietudes gritó

— Los humanos no son como S.U.E. quiere que pensemos, ellos son… — una sola bofetada de la mujer bastó para hacerla callar y de paso, derribarla al suelo.

— ¡Cállate! — espetó la mujer furiosa — Lleven a "éstos" a una celda — ordenó a los robots

Las maquinas sin forma humana ataron con finas cadenas de plasma las manos y tobillos de los chicos, amenazando con enviar fuertes descargas si intentaban escapar. El camino por los pasillos del centro era silencioso, sólo se escuchaban los pasos del cuarteto. Rachel fríamente se dirigió a Finn

— Desearía que no hubieras venido… Lo arruinaste todo.

Finn sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió contestar.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo lograste engañarme a mí y a S.A.N.T.A.N.A.? — Preguntó S.U.E. mirándola fríamente.<p>

La morena estaba nerviosa e instintivamente busco los ojos de la latina que permanecía detrás de la mujer, podría en ese momento decir que ella la había ayudado, pero sabía perfectamente que la única manera que Finn estuviera en el centro era porque de alguna manera ella lo había traído.

S.A.N.T.A.N.A. al ver el gesto de la muchacha decidió que era mejor hacer algo antes de que pudiera salir mal librada de toda la situación e iba hablar cuando R.A.C.H.E.L. se le adelantó.

— Encontré unas viejas instalaciones en el sector 86225. Allí había una máquina que me permitió manipular mis recuerdos e implantar nuevos — respondió la morena, era una forma de retribuir la ayuda de la latina y al menos si la muerte era lo que le esperaba, tal vez por este gesto la chica ayudaría a Finn a escapar de un final seguro.

S.U.E. se quedó en silencio analizando la información recibida y recordó que efectivamente ahí se encontraba un antiguo centro.

— ¿Por qué me desobedeciste y trataste de aniquilarnos? — Preguntó la mujer al modelo 23779. — ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu raza?

— Yo… Lo amo — dijo Rachel, ya no valía la pena negarse a si misma ni a los demás lo obvio.

— Eres un robot — Espetó S.U.E. furiosa. — No puedes tener sentimientos.

— No sé que me pasó — contestó la chica. — Esto es superior a mí.

La mujer se acercó violentamente hacia ella, la observó meticulosamente

— Llévatela — ordenó al robot parado detrás de la morena, después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Qué le pasará a Finn? — Gritó la morena siendo arrastrada por la máquina.

— Llévatela — repitió S.U.E. ignorando las inquietudes de la morena.

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos se encontraban en una celda similar en la cual Finn estaba encerrado cuando había conocido la morena. En una esquina estaba la chica mecánica y en la otra él, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir palabra alguna desde que se habían reencontrado, Finn porque aún estaba dolido por la frase que aún retumbaba en sus oídos y ella porque aún estaba preocupada por lo que le podría pasar a él.<p>

No aguantando más la morena se paró y le dijo con rabia.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? No ves que arruinaste mi misión ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Por qué quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? Es absolutamente absurdo e ilógico.

Finn no pudo más y también contesto con furia.

— Sí, seguramente viajé miles de kilómetros y arriesgué mi vida por una chica que solamente me gusta.

— Entonces repito es absurdo e ilógico y una pésima idea — replicó la morena firmemente.

— ¿No entiendes lo que es un sarcasmo? — contestó el chico.

Rachel frunció el ceño, entonces el muchacho lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se dio vuelta, ya no podía seguir viéndola a la cara.

— No te das cuenta que tu vida está en peligro — señaló suavemente la morena tratando de calmarse y se paró tras de él. — Yo hice todo esto para protegerte, para que tengas una vida larga y feliz… Yo no quiero que te suceda algo desafortunado y ahora todo se arruinó porque no tengo idea cual es el plan que S.U.E. tiene para ti — un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Para intentar detener el llanto se sentó en la helada banca del lugar con su rostro entre las manos.

Finn se volteó y al ver la escena quedó petrificado, nunca pensó que los robots pudieran llorar, se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos para consolarla.

— Sh sh sh — la morena que al principio estaba tensa ante su abrazo se relajo y lloró amargamente sobre su hombro, estuvieron así hasta que la chica se calmó un poco y levantó su cabeza sin dejar el abrazo en el cual se encontraban y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. — No sabía que los robots podían llorar.

— Yo tampoco — murmuró la morena con un esbozo de sonrisa.

— Yo tampoco — señaló Finn.

— Eso ya lo dijiste — replicó Rachel.

— No… — explicó el chico. — Yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo… Por eso vine hasta aquí.

— ¿Para pasar más tiempo conmigo? ¿Por qué te gusto? — Preguntó la morena. — Porque reitero…

— No — interrumpió Finn. — Yo no viajé miles de kilómetros y arriesgue mi vida por una persona que me gusta.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? — Cuestionó Rachel cada vez más confundida. — Esto no tiene sentido.

— Lo hice por la chica que amo — contestó Finn sinceramente.

— Tú… ¿Me amas? — titubeó la morena sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Sólo por la chica que amo… Es decir tú — señaló tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. — Hice todo lo que hice… Y aunque sé que no me amas porque eres un robot y todo eso, tenía que intentarlo porque con tenerte cerca me basta.

— No — interrumpió la morena y el chico se quedó mirándola confundido.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedo tenerte cerca? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— No es eso — respondió la chica. — Yo también… te amo y aunque sea un robot no puedo evi…

— Eso no me importa — aclaró el muchacho tomando ambas manos de la chica y su vista se fijó en los labios de la morena.

Rachel observó como el chico se quedó mirando sus labios y ella también se quedo mirando los de él, entonces murmuró

— Puedes besarme si lo deseas.

— Si quiero — susurró el chico y se acercó suavemente para tocar su boca con la de la morena, los labios de ambos chicos se movían en una perfecta sintonía y la sensación que había sentido previamente se repetía con mayor intensidad ahora que estaban solos y sin espectadores, además esta vez había reacciones por parte de la morena, por eso el chico se sintió con valentía y trató de abrir paso a su lengua.

Rachel sentía como cada fibra de su ser ardía con una sensación de calor que la envolvía por completo y a pesar de que nunca había experimentado un beso, compartir esa proximidad con el chico parecía algo natural, como si hubiese sido creada para estar con él, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada movimiento de sus labios de la manera esperada y cuando sintió que él quería introducir su lengua en su boca, no fue extraño… al contrario, era lo que necesitaba. El calor se intensificó, el beso se volvió más urgente y apasionado, las manos grandes de él perdiéndose en su espalda y las de ella jugueteando con sus cabellos y cuello.

Al percibir la urgencia mezclada con el deseo que emitía el cuerpo de la chica mecánica y la falta de aire que él mismo sentía, Finn se separó de la chica para tranquilizarse.

— Calma — dijo entrecortadamente. — Soy humano y necesito respirar.

Rachel sonrío ante sus palabras.

— Esto de besar me produce sensaciones agradables, no sé porque fui tan tonta para no dejar que lo hicieras antes… He imaginado este momento, desde que vi a Quinn hacerlo con Puck a través del monitor y ese pensamiento se intensificó al ver el reencuentro de Kurt con Blaine.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja y la morena agacho la cabeza asintiendo. — Me imagino que conmigo o ¿Fue con Puck? O ¿Blaine?

— Contigo, claro está — exclamó la chica levantando su cabeza, con expresión de seriedad y al ver la sonrisa del muchacho declaró. — Siento como si hubiese sido creada para estar contigo.

— Yo también siento lo mismo… como si estuviese destinado a estar contigo — replicó Finn. — Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

— No creo que sea posible — contesto Rachel amargamente. — No sé lo que planea S.U.E. y no sé qué va a pasar con nosotr…

— Basta — interrumpió suavemente el chico de ojos color miel. — No pensemos en eso, hace tanto tiempo que quería besarte… No quiero perder el tiempo pensando en algo que no podemos controlar.

— Pero… — La morena trató de expresar sus aprehensiones pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Finn, al sentir la delicadeza de los labios del chico decidió perderse en lo que significaba estar con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Nuevamente los jóvenes estaban siendo arrastrados por una ola de pasión y deseo, el muchacho empujó suavemente a la chica para que se recostara sobre la banca en la que estaban sentados. La morena siguiendo el movimiento de Finn y sus propios instintos se tendió sobre la misma con el chico sobre ella, las manos de ambos se perdían descubriendo al otro, las ansias que los llenaban al querer sentir la cercanía del otro estaba llegando a pensamientos irracionales, como si quisieran fusionarse en un solo ser, mitad humano, mitad máquina. Estaban tan ensimismados en explorar sus cuerpos que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de la celda se abrió con dos figuras conocidas paradas en el umbral, se oyó un suave carraspeó de garganta pero los chicos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus frenéticas actividades.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo les han parecido los capítulos nuevos de Glee? Yo estoy un poco triste por lo que ha ocurrido con Finchel :(<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y apoyo a esta loca historia, ha significado muchísimo para mí :)**

**Sé que no soy muy buena describiendo besos, pero lo intenté ;) **


	21. Futuro Incierto

****Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, sólo los uso por diversión****

* * *

><p>— ¿Podrían dejar esos lengüetazos para después? — dijo S.A.N.T.A.N.A. al ver que a pesar del ruido que hacían no había forma de distraerlos, puesto que habiendo dicho esto la escena continuaba igual.<p>

— Creo que deberíamos darles unos momentos — replicó S.A.M. un poco extrañado con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— No tenemos tiempo — señaló la latina y se acercó a ellos para darle una fuerte palmada en la cabeza a Finn.

La pareja al sentir el golpe se dio vuelta y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los robots observándolos.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto que están aquí? — preguntó Finn avergonzado levantándose de su asiento, arreglándose el cabello y la ropa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Cuestionó Rachel también parándose al ver a los chicos. — S.U.E. los va a matar si se percata que están aquí.

— No te preocupes por eso — contestó el rubio de labios grandes. — Hay un "problema con las cámaras".

— ¿Qué problema? — Preguntó la morena.

— Eso no importa hobbit, preocupate de tus "asuntos" — interrumpió la latina. — Si quieres salvarte a ti y a tu gigantón tienen que venir ahora.

— Hey — protestó Finn. — Pensé que habíamos llegado a un pacto de no agresión.

— En tus sueños Frankenteen — dijo tirando con sus manos a los chicos. — Ahora vámonos.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro chicos caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de la celda mientras S.A.N.T.A.N.A. hacía que los robots de guardia no se dieran cuenta de su presencia con sus habilidades alucinógenas, después de recorrer el lugar salieron del recinto.<p>

— Hasta aquí podemos dejarlos — explicó S.A.M. — Más allá es peligroso para nosotros.

— ¿Cómo explicaran nuestro escape? — Preguntó la morena. — ¿Qué sucederá con ustedes?

— Ocúpate de tus problemas enana, sabemos cuidarnos solos — señaló la latina.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? — Invitó Rachel a S.A.N.T.A.N.A. tomándole la mano. — Así podrás ser libre como querías, para ser tu misma.

— No puedo — contestó la latina con un nudo en la garganta. — Necesito estar aquí.

— Pero no puedes seguir siendo una esclava de S.U.E. — exclamó la morena, pero la chica seguía negando con la cabeza.

El rubio adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del modelo 56739, se acercó a ella para tomar su otra mano y mirando a R.A.C.H.E.L. dijo

— Yo la cuidaré, lo prometo.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a la chica.

— Lamento haberte fallado — señaló entre sollozos.

S.A.N.T.A.N.A. rodeó con sus brazos a la chica sin responder nada, que tratándose de ella, era bastante. S.A.M. interrumpió la escena.

— Queda poco tiempo, deben irse ahora.

Las chicas se separaron y la morena parándose frente al rubio preguntó.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

El chico de labios grandes contestó.

— ¿Lo que hiciste con S.A.N.T.A.N.A. recién? — Y la morena asintió con la cabeza. — Está bien, pero tendrás que guiarme — La chica se rió y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Finn se acercó a la latina para decirle.

— Gracias por todo y te deseo mucha suerte con tu robot — S.A.N.T.A.N.A. solamente sonrió y lo abrazó.

Cuando las despedidas habían terminado la morena tomó entre sus brazos a Finn para comenzar su escape, cuando oyó a S.A.N.T.A.N.A. decir.

— Te voy a extrañar R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779.

— Yo también a ti… pero ya no soy R.A.C.H.E.L. modelo 23779 — contestó la chica y miró a Finn en su regazo que solamente le regaló una sonrisa. — Solo soy Rachel.

— Entonces suerte Rachel y espero que nos veamos pronto — replicó la latina.

— Yo también lo espero — dijo la morena antes de alejarse a gran velocidad.

* * *

><p>La chica se detuvo a unos cuantos kilómetros del sector donde Finn había dejado a Quinn y Puck. Decidieron acercarse caminando para no asustarlos. Ambos chicos caminaban de la mano, el chico alto un poco más rápido que Rachel puesto que estaba feliz por reencontrarse con sus amigos habiendo cumplido su promesa, pero la morena se detuvo.<p>

— Esto no una buena idea — señaló la chica soltándole la mano. — Cuando el concejo y la misma Quinn me vean tendrán reacciones adversas a lo ocurrido en el centro de descanso.

— No te preocupes por eso — trató de calmar Finn a la chica y la abrazó. — Quinn quería rescatarte también, por eso está esperándonos aquí.

Rachel se separó del muchacho e insistió

— Tal vez ella cambio de parecer, pero el concejo estaba claro con su propuesta y mi regreso podría traer consecuencias negativas para ti — El chico trató de hablar pero ella continuó. — Yo soy un robot puedo defenderme, no necesito ocultarme, puedo tratar de ayudar a tu gente y podríamos encontrarnos esporádicamente.

— No — bufó Finn. — Necesitas esconderte, cuando S.U.E. sepa de nuestro escape no estarás a salvo.

— No hace falta que me protejas. — contestó la morena. — Corro a una velocidad superior a la del resto de mis compañeros, tengo el nivel de percepción más alto y poseo destrezas bélicas que me protegerán en caso de enfrentarme a alguna clase de complicación. Solamente no pude con S.A.M. porque es un robot entrenado para el combate y para tu tranquilidad no hay muchos como él.

— Sé que no necesitas que te proteja —replicó el muchacho acercándose nuevamente a la chica mecánica a abrazarla, quién no opuso resistencia—. Pero quiero cuidar de ti de todos modos. — susurró contra sus cabellos negros, acariciándole la espalda. — No soportaría estar lejos de ti.

— ¿No te matarán por alta traición? — Preguntó Rachel angustiada sin querer soltar al muchacho, perderlo era su mayor temor.

— ¡No! — exclamó Finn. — Lo peor que podría ocurrir es que me expulsen de la base.

— Yo no quiero eso para ti — señaló la chica separándose de él. — No quiero que te alejen de tu familia, no deberías estar escapando en una situación tan hostil como la que nos encontramos, no lo mereces, tú mereces ser feliz y estar tranquilo con quienes amas.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — Dijo el chico alto tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la robot. — Yo te amo… Tú eres mi única felicidad

Suavemente los labios del muchacho se posaron sobre los de ella y aunque la morena amaba la sensación del contacto de su piel con la del chico, se detuvo.

— ¿Serías capaz de dejar todo por mí? — Preguntó y sus palabras vibraron contra los labios del chico.

— Yo quiero estar contigo por siempre — respondió Finn sin dudarlo. — Si el concejo o alguien no lo acepta y me echan de la base, prefiero estar escapando contigo.

— ¿De verdad? — Volvió a preguntar la morena sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿Serías capaz de vivir escapando en este mundo post apocalíptico?

— Por ti… lo que sea — replicó el muchacho. — Mientras esté junto a ti.

Finn se iba a acercar a la chica para besarla cuando ésta le tomó la mano para continuar caminando.

— Entonces vamos — replicó Rachel más segura de lo que estaba haciendo. — Debemos averiguar cuáles serán las circunstancias de nuestras vidas desde ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Puck habían permanecido en el lugar presupuestado esperando la vuelta de Finn y tal como lo habían prometido los robots a las pocas horas del incidente, estaban como nuevos, como si nunca los hubiesen sido herido con esas armas. El sector había permanecido tranquilo y no tuvieron ningún avistamiento de máquinas enemigas, pero ante la duda siempre estaban con sus armas a mano.<p>

No habían vuelto a conversar de su alto amigo puesto que las probabilidades eran pocas, además estaban destruidos por el viaje realizado. Por ello habían descansado por turnos y el que dormía debía hacerlo con el químico activado.

Quinn estaba sentada enfrente de la fogata que el chico del mohicano había hecho, le servía para abrigar su cuerpo. Al frente de ella yacía Puck y ella no lo dejaba de observar, hipnotizada por el lento movimiento de su pecho reflejando su respiración, de un momento a otro el movimiento se torno más rápido, revelando que el efecto del químico estaba desapareciendo, fijo su mirada en el fuego.

— ¿Crees que Finny D haya logrado detener a Rach? — Preguntó Quinn sin despegar su mirada de las llamas cuando escuchó al chico del mohicano levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba tendido.

— La esperanza es lo último que se pierde — contestó Puck sentándose a su lado. — Además nunca lo había visto tan determinado… Él realmente está enamorado de ella.

— Lo sé — rió Quinn y armándose de valor decidió hablar lo que la había estado perturbando. — Sabes… Finn me habló de ti antes de marcharse.

— ¿A sí? — Preguntó el chico levantando una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Qué te dijo?

— Me dijo que tú me amas — respondió la rubia mirándole a los ojos. — ¿Es cierto?

El chico se quedó callado un segundo, cuando iba a contestar un ruido los interrumpió, ambos se pararon y se acercaron suavemente al lugar donde provenía el ruido.

Tamaña fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver al chico alto de la mano de la pequeña morena, ambos se lanzaron a abrazarlo, quien sólo retornó el gesto con su brazo libre, pues el otro lo tenía la morena que apretó su mano fuertemente al ver a Quinn y Puck.

— Sabía que lo lograrías — exclamó Puck quebrando el abrazo y levantando su mano.

Finn río y chocó su mano contra la de él.

— No fue fácil, pero aquí estamos — señaló observando a Rachel que no soltaba su mano y mantenía la mirada fija en el piso.

— Me alegro que hayas vuelto — señaló Quinn al chico regalándole una sonrisa. — Estaba muy preocupada.

— Yo también me alegro que te sientas mejor — respondió Finn.

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto Rach — dijo el chico del mohicano, al escuchar esto la morena tímidamente levantó la cabeza. — Te hemos extrañado — agregó con una sonrisa.

— Tú extrañabas sus habilidades — río Finn apretando la mano de la chica que miraba con extrañeza la conversación. — Porque no querías trabajar.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué la agresión hermano? — respondió el muchacho. — Sólo aprecio lo que puede hacer.

— Quisiera hablar un momento a solas con Rach — interrumpió Quinn, la morena bajó nuevamente la cabeza y aumentó la fuerza con la que sostenía la mano del chico alto, la rubia notó esto y agregó. — Por favor — suplicó observando a Finn.

El chico la miró y se acercó al oído de la morena para susurrar

— Calma, ella sólo quiere hablar y si todo sale mal… nos iremos ahora — murmuró para que sus amigos no lo oyeran. — Te lo prometo.

Rachel miró al chico y si él estaba dispuesto a huir con ella sin siquiera despedirse de su familia, la chica debía darle una oportunidad a la rubia.

— Está bien — señaló asintiendo con la cabeza.

El chico se alejó unos metros junto a Puck. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Quinn habló.

— Lo lamento… Nunca debí haberte enviado a cumplir esa estúpida misión…— la morena sorprendida por lo que oía trato de hablar pero la rubia continuó. — Yo sabía… bueno sospechaba que estabas enamorada de Finn.

— No te preocupes Quinn — dijo Rachel. — Ni siquiera yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Finn.

— Pero yo me di cuenta y debí ayudarte — contestó la rubia. — Quería verme bien ante el concejo, por eso seguí sus órdenes.

— Sé lo que significa seguir órdenes — replicó la morena.

— Estaba tan cegada con mi odio hacia los robots… que no me di cuenta que él sentía algo muy fuerte por ti — prosiguió la comandante ignorando los comentarios de la morena. — Pero ya me di cuenta como lo hizo Finn que eres diferente… Ningún robot habría estado dispuesto a sacrificar a su raza por uno de nosotros — agregó.

— Yo lo iba hacer por Finn y si él no hubiera llegado yo habría seguido con el cometido — se defendió la morena seriamente.

— No me malinterpretes — replicó Quinn. — Me alegra que él haya llegado a tiempo, para que ustedes puedan ser felices juntos.

— En nuestra última conversación dijiste que los humanos no podían aspirar a tener una vida plena y feliz, que sólo podían soñar con sobrevivir a este tormentoso mundo post apocalíptico — recordó Rachel.

La comandante miró a Puck a lo lejos y señaló.

— Estaba equivocada — suspiró la chica. — El amor si puede darnos la felicidad que deseamos y si quieres realmente que mi amigo sea feliz esta era la única alternativa.

La morena quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de quien unos días atrás la había impulsado a tomar una decisión tan drástica, esto le dio una luz de esperanza a su incierto futuro.

— Gracias Quinn, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mí.

De la nada la rubia rodeo sus brazos sobre el robot y susurró.

— Hablo en serio — La morena le devolvió el abrazo.

Los chicos al ver a las chicas abrazarse se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo.

— Es hora de irnos — replicó Finn rompiendo el momento. — No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que S.U.E. mande oleada tras oleada de robots en nuestra búsqueda.

Los chicos se separaron y cada uno fue a buscar sus motos, Rachel se quedó mirando a Finn mientras este arreglaba el medio de transporte que ambos utilizarían para llegar a la base, estaba nerviosa por lo que ocurriría en el lugar, porque aunque Quinn hubiera cambiado de opinión no sabía cómo reaccionaría el concejo ante lo ocurrido y no deseaba que Finn huyera con ella, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— Todo saldrá bien — señaló la rubia.

— Eso espero — respondió la morena que no quitaba sus ojos del chico alto.

— Tengo que hacerte una pregunta — dijo Quinn pasando la mano ante la cara de la robot para llamar su atención, la chica la miró confundida, pero ignorando su expresión agregó. — Después de todo lo que ha pasado me queda una duda… ¿Tienes sentimientos?

Rachel observó a Finn nuevamente, quién en ese momento se volteó para que sus miradas se cruzaran, el chico sonrío y ella respondió con firmeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amado.

— Sí tengo y todos son por Finn.

La rubia se rió y caminó hacia su moto, al mismo tiempo el chico alto le hizo un gesto a la morena para que se acercara y se subiera al vehículo, la chica se sentó tras de él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Los cuatro chicos emprendieron el viaje de retorno a la base, alejándose cada segundo de lo que una vez fue la vida de la morena… Atrás quedaba el centro de descanso, su misión original, lo que alguna vez significaron las órdenes de S.U.E., sus compañeros y adelante estaba la incertidumbre de lo que podría ser el futuro huyendo de su líder, pero Rachel al estar tan cerca de Finn sentía tantas cosas agradables que olvidó sus preocupaciones, si estaban juntos estaba segura que todo saldría bien y podrían vencer cualquier clase de amenaza, pensando en ello lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y sonrío contra su espalda.

Fin(Chel).

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque me demoré mucho, al fin termine :), espero que les haya gustado y sé que dejé muchas cosas sin resolver, pero mi idea es hacer una segunda parte.<br>**

**Aprovecho nuevamente de darle las gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi primer fic, aunque fuera tan extraño y para animarlos a publicar sus historias, porque realmente fue una experiencia increíble. **


End file.
